


Senpai Sins

by eilonwe



Series: Music of my Heart [2]
Category: Chachamaru - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, D/s, Hand Job, M/M, Toys, first-person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has a crush on his long time idol and Senpai Chachamaru.  In attempting to get their friends together the two musicians begin a romance of their own, but can they overcome the hurdles in their path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039892) by [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe). 



I'd been happy to help Aoi find out if Gackt had been positively affected by the mysterious kiss.  It was nice to know that Aoi was so happy, given that he could so easily fall into such a brooding state.  Seeing him this effervescent was amazing.  The man was really good at sexy brooding, but right now -- he glowed.  The effect was stunning to say the least. When I wandered over to the Cafe, I was surprised to see Chachamaru there.  The guitarist was quite famous and he was one of my premier idols.  I'd had a chance to meet him one day and after shyly asking for his autograph, we'd begun talking about music.  I remember giving him a copy of our new CD but in all honesty I didn't really expect him to listen to it, or to enjoy it.  His style of music with Gackt's band and ours was just so different. It made me swell with pride when he'd said he'd been listening to it and had liked it. 

It was surprisingly easy to be openly friendly with him, giving him a hug or draping my arm around him, though Lord knows I knew someone like _me_ would never have a chance of catching his eye.  He was way too far above me, but I _could_ be his friend.  He looked positively delicious when they came over for dinner.  It was strange, because although most people saw him as being quite feminine, I didn't.  If anything being around him made _me_ feel all girly.  He was confident and wise and exuded a strong sexual dominance that just made my knees weak.  Long womanly hair notwithstanding, for me he was everything I wanted in a man but had never experienced.  I was bisexual, but the few guys I'd actually dated were even prettier and more feminine than I was.  But being with someone like Chachamaru?  I couldn't even begin to imagine it.

From the kitchen Chachamaru had come up behind me to watch the shy couple through the tiny kitchen window.  I was wearing one of my own ‘Hot Date’ outfits tonight, not because I _had_ a hot date. But because I wanted to show support for my friend.   _OH who am I kidding_?  I wore the sexy outfit because I wanted to entice Chacha.  So of course I was wearing extremely short shorts and garters, I must show off my famous thighs right?  As we watched Aoi and Gackt kiss, I began playing with my garters.  It was a nervous habit I had, especially when I started to get horny. “Gackt is pretty ….limber” I sighed huskily.   
  
I shivered at the hot breath near my ear, my whole body tingling with the radiant heat of Chacha standing so close to me. “and Aoi can definitely arch his back” Whispered Chachamaru. God, his voice in my ear was like a sinful caress in places I shouldn't be thinking about while watching my friend make out with his straight conquest.  
  
“We should so not be watching this”  we whispered together. I don't know about him, but I'm a voyeur and it was turning me on.  I gasped and my head fell back on Chachamaru’s shoulder as I felt long hot fingers interlace with my own and stroke up my garters to the crease of my thigh and back down again.  My body almost limp with pleasure and shock because I couldn't believe that he was actually touching me.  
  
“Why Fujimura Yukihiro… are you propositioning me?”  I gasped, hoping to God he was.  _please God don't just be teasing me_.  Lips smiled against the shell of my ear and teeth grazed my earrings making me shudder.  
  
“Would you like me to?  I’m just as limber as Gackt you know and you’re pretty damn irresistible in these garters.”  I was going to say a lot of things, I was going to maybe say _God yes_ , or _ok_ , or _really? An old guy like you is as limber as Gackt?_ But then a long hot finger traced up the back garter and slipped upward inside my shorts leg to barely tickle my entrance sending a shock of unexpected pleasure through me that made me shudder and made my eyes cross and what I actually blurted out was “ _Kami-Cha!_  “ 

“Kami-Chaaaa….I like the sound of that” Chacha had purred into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  I was putty in his hands and felt myself get gently turned around _…”Ahhh! Gackt!... Please..”_   wafted from the living room.  My ankle was lifted and kissed, surprising me with my own flexibility as I failed to fall down.  The hot touch of his lips to the sensitive bone went straight to my cock. Then my foot was lifted and braced on a chair. Looking confused at Chacha,  who just smiled a seductive smile at me…”Better access….” he whispered before he cradled my head and leaned in for a kiss.  

I felt myself gently pulled forward, and something was placed behind me, and then Chacha deepened the kiss.  God I felt like Aoi right then, ready to melt into a puddle of goo and just lose myself inside of that heavenly mouth that was dominating my own.  As I leaned back against the hard surface I realized that the sharp edge of the kitchen counter wasn’t quite as hard anymore.  Chacha had placed a towel to cushion the edge.   ** _How thoughtful_**.  That was as far as thinking went. And then I ceased the ability to concentrate, because those long, long, hot fingers were tracing my ankle bones, and tracing up my calf, nails leaving nerves fired up and tingling sensitive in their wake. Those impossibly hot fingers followed the lines of my garters once again and I felt my entrance pucker in anticipation of that teasing caress, the nerve endings tingling already.    And all the while Chacha’s tongue was doing some caressing of its own, to my mouth and the shell of my ear.  My God I didn't know my ears were that sensitive but whatever he was doing felt as good as a blow job.  Then those lips and that hot tongue started trailing down my jawline and across my collarbone.  I vibrated with lust and pleasure as I have never felt before.  Just as those fingers brushed my entrance yet again, Chacha bit down a little on my jugular, and it was almost enough to make me come right there.    
  
     I let out a strangled _“Kamiii-chaaa!!”_   And unconsciously wrapped my leg around Chacha’s hip shoving him forward, forcing  his finger just slightly inside my entrance, only perhaps just past the fingernail.  I had been with men in the past, but I had always been Seme.  I’d never met the man who’d made me want to switch roles.  Tonight I wasn't so sure.  Right now I didn’t really give a fuck.  Right now I felt like every nerve was afire with pleasure. Right then I felt fucking amazing, and I held onto Chacha shaking, shivering from head to toe.

  “Don’t move, don’t move…. Just don’t move…oh, _God_ that feels good…I thought that was supposed to hurt?  Oh, yeah. That’s cause you have small fingers. And it’s just one….”  I babbled in a whisper, barely able to keep myself from rocking back on that hot dry digit.  Chacha licked the spot he bit, and gently moved his finger in my entrance. Not enough to penetrate deeper or to pull out, but just to increase the sensation of its presence.  He could feel how tight I was, but God just that touch felt amazing. 

“Uru…does it feel good?  Baby, you’re a virgin aren’t you?  I won’t hurt you I promise.  But I want your first time to be in a bedroom and not against a kitchen counter ok?  Will you let me make you feel good, baby?”   Chacha said these last words while looking in my eyes. God he had such beautiful eyes and I couldn't freaking believe that he had figured out I was a virgin to bottoming given how I was this close to begging him to fuck me right there.  _Oh hell to the fuck_ **yes** I wanted him to take my virginity.  I had never wanted anything so badly as I wanted Chacha poised above me and deep inside. But oh God my thoughts ... my body... every nerve and craving seemed focused on that hot finger in my ass.

  
  “ung…fuck….kami…cha..*gasp*..don’t stop that….” I leaned forward and held him closer, laid my head on his shoulder weak with lust and need.  I could feel my whole body vibrating, I'd never ever been in such a state before and I had no fucking clue as to why I was reacting so strongly to him.  But he was a  master guitarist and it was like I was his guitar and he was playing me expertly.  Drawing long keening wails of pleasure from my body with those Godly fingers of his.

 “ung…feels so good…I’m…I’m always Seme…never…never found…anyone I trusted to …ah! _kayaku…kayaku_ …” Chacha had smiled and sped up the movement of his finger, being careful not to penetrate me deeper, and as much as I kind of wanted him to, I knew it wasn't practical because his finger was not lubricated.  I knew he could hear my involuntary whimpers and felt my breath speed up as I panted with all the overwhelming sensations.  He pulled back my head and captured me in a kiss just as I shouted my release.  My entrance spasmed around his finger and once the spasms had stopped, he gently removed it, then gently caressed my entrance as if apologizing for the unintended intrusion.  There was no need for such an apology, though I was a bit ashamed to have come so fast and so hard from such a simple touch.  Good God!  if Chacha could give me this much pleasure from just that, I was a gonner if he ever got me naked.  I so very much wanted to be the recipient of his flexibility.  Oh yes I did.

But then I heard the front door slam and Chacha seemed to come back to earth, though I still had yet to find my senses. He'd kissed me quickly and promised to call and then he was gone.  I stood there, stunned and debauched and wondered if any of that had really happened.  Would he call?  Was it possible that we could really have something _real_ between us?  It didn't seem reality.  But my ass hole still tingled from his teasing, my lips were still plump and sensitive from  his mind-blowing kisses.  I had never been Uke to anyone before.  But Chacha was like my ultimate Seme.  I loved his long hair and relished the thought of how it would feel trailing along my skin in the wake of that hot mouth as he mapped every inch of my bound body.  _Oh yeah_.... surprising even myself, my head went straight to that.  Like a switch had been thrown - just the thought of feeling him pin me down and tie my wrists so he could have his way with me made my cock try to swell again.  Something about **him** made **me** want things I'd never wanted to do or be before.  


	2. promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha stresses about their first date

I still couldn't quite believe I'd come in my pants, couldn't believe that we'd made out.  But when he didn't call like he'd said would, I thought that maybe he'd regretted our impromptu make-out session.  And I knew I wanted more of it too bad to break down and make the call myself.  A man has his pride you know?  So I just about jazzed myself again when my phone rang during practice and I saw that it was from _him_. Barely I suppressed a squeal of glee as I fumbled to answer it, as if I was some school-girl and my crush was actually _calling_ me.

“I thought I should warn you…. A rather determined Gackt-pooh is headed your way…. I think rather set on getting pounced by your Aoi-tigger… and with an industrial sized bottle of Anal-Eazy lube in hand… though at this point with the way both of them are acting I’m not sure  _who’s_  gonna be doing the pouncing…pooh or tigger…I just thought you might want to be warned they might be … um _… indisposed_ for a while if they cut loose. Though personally I think Gackt _needs_ to be _pounced_ …. And _pinned_ to the floor… and smexxed senselessly until he surrenders. Of course it doesn’t help that I tortured him with this delicious fan-video I found. I’ll have to show it to you tonight.”  
  
  
Oh God his voice sounded like velvet... and felt like rabbit fur on my cock.  My breath sped up but I laughed. “Oh, my God. _Seriously_. If he shows up now… he’s not ONLY gonna get pounced… AND pinned… he’ll DEFINITELY get smexxed senseless till he SCREAMS surrender. We’re supposed to be on break so Aoi can get his – head — back together. Hmm… So I’ll keep a lookout for him then. Maybe pinning Gackt to the floor will blow off some steam. Though just between me and you… Aoi is freaking _hot_ when he’s horny…. Goddamn I’m so hard I could drive nails. It’s a good thing I’m wearing really tight jeans. Maybe if Aoi gets laid he’ll lay off the vibe a little. This is getting painful.” I whined, adjusting my pants a little, it didn't help that Aoi's vibe had me thinking of Chacha and those hot long sinful fingers of his. The fact that the object of my lust was speaking into my ear didn't help either.  I swear to God I could come if he would just talk dirty to me.  
  
“Well, I could always come over and help you out  with that… since it seems your practice will be _…*cough*…._ Somewhat delayed…” Offered Chacha in his sultry voice.  God the offer was tempting.  I wanted nothing more than to beg him to come over and pounce ME, pin ME to the floor and smex me unconscious.  But it was bad enough that Gackt and Aoi were going to be all over each other  - the band and our label didn't need me doing the same with Chacha. 

 “Well that sure is tempting.. but you’d better not. Hopefully Kai will get mad and cancel practice and then you can make it up to me?” I smiled into the phone even knowing Chacha couldn’t see it, but still grinning at the thought that Chacha wanted to come over and smex me.  Hell do anything to me.  But he'd promised to come over tonight.  Would he fail to keep that promise the way he failed to call me?  But wait... he didn't fail.  He _had_ called me, I was talking to him right now.  “Oh I look forward to it… Uruha… _very_ … much so”.

Really?  I hoped he would.  But our lives being what they are... he didn't.  And I have to admit, if just to myself, I cried that night.  I sobbed like I was watching a great chick flick.  I don't know why, except even though I was trying to act all non-chalant and flirty...  What I really wanted was to be touched by him again.  To burn with a fire only _he_ could ignite in me. A few days later my phone rang, dragging me from sleep.  Dragging me from yet another dream that features **_us_** in some sexual position that fully utilized Chacha's supposed flexibility and left me panting, wet with my own cum and my hole clenching needily in memory of the presence of the hot thick cock I had only ever dreamed of and had yet to experience.  His voice washed over me and made me smile, half sated from my dream sex.  It didn't even occur to me to deny I'd been dreaming about him.  I was just so happy he had called. 

My heart stuttered in my chest at what he had said... I still remember it now, though I'd tried to play it off at the time.  “ _Sometimes it feels like a dream that I even met you. You have no idea how much I don’t want to wake up_."  God, did I ever feel the same way.  But if he dreamed of me too then why hadn't he kept his promises?  Why hadn't he sought me out yet?  Why wasn't he here right beside me, kissing me awake as we had this conversation?  My heart was at once ecstatic that he sounded like he wanted me, and hurt that he hadn't claimed me yet.  I tried not to let any of that creep into my voice as we chatted about our next set of plans to help Aoi and Gackt get together.  I couldn't help it though, I needed to see him like I needed air to breathe.  So I offered breakfast, and he countered with dinner at his house and promised a hot bubble bath.  Oh God I wanted that.  Wanted to feel his long fingers in my scalp, tugging at my locks as he washed and rinsed my hair.  Wanted to feel him dry me off with nothing but his tongue.

He said he missed me.  I heard him say it.  I promised that I would be the one to call him next and as much as I didn't want to I finally hung up the phone and  proceeded to call Ruki for the next step in our plan.  I was glad that Aoi and Gackt were finally going out on their first date, but fuck it all I wanted MY first date too. I surprised myself when I told Ruki that Chacha was MINE.  He wasn't, not yet.  But dammit, I was as lame as Aoi and If I wanted him, I needed to get off my ass and demand that he finish what he started in my kitchen.  I couldn't even think about looking at anyone else with any hint of desire because my mind and my dick were focused on only one older man.  Chacha had become my addiction the way Aoi had become Gackt's.  Something told me that with all his vast sexual experience -- and he had to be experienced given he'd been a rock star for like what?  30 years or so?  God he was what?  something like 20 years my senior but he didn't look it. To me he still looked like he was in his 30's and the man aged well.  Anyway, he seemed like he'd be able to teach me things about myself I never would have figured out on my own.  I wanted to be the recipient of that experience and wisdom.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the opening of the first date

I'd met Aoi on his way out to meet Gackt for their date, to give him a good moral support hug and I had to admit he looked stunning.  Like _photo-shoot stunning_ and damn seductive.  If he didn't get laid tonight with that outfit, Gackt seriously needed to have his dick cut off. I didn't want Aoi to have a clue what I myself was going to be up to, so I'd laid out my planned outfit and all my accessories before I'd gone out to meet him.  If I timed things right it should only take me about 45 minutes to get ready.  30 of it though would be spent on my hair.  I needed to wash it and restyle it into one of my favorite _"fuck me now"_   hairdo's.  Of course it wasn't me who had named it that, it was Ruki.  The first time I'd worn the style to a photo-shoot he'd looked at me said. " _oh my God ...fuck me now_ ". 

I'd answered, "uh... no thanks ... we have work".  Besides, I love Ruki but he just doesn't do it for me in the men's department and I'd hate to fuck up the dynamics of our band by getting into a relationship with a bandmate. 

He'd chuckled and shook his head.  "I'm not serious, It's just that that hairstyle combined with the right lip gloss are going to make the fans want to grab onto you and beg to be fucked hard against any available flat surface".  I'd quirked an eyebrow at him at the time, but  hell if it worked on Chacha I was going to buy Ruki the biggest bottle of Crown Royal I could find.  

Chacha had had so much fun playing with my garters that I _knew_ I had to wear something similar tonight. So I'd gone through my wardrobe trying to find the sexiest, most seductive outfit I could find.  For some reason I kept going back to this purple outfit I'd worn for a photo-shoot that definitely brought focus to my thighs and to the garters that rested there.  I also liked the outfit because it included a set of wide leather cuffs.  I switched out the ones that came with the outfit for ones that looked almost exactly the same accept for one added feature.  They had two little rings in them and could be attached together with a little metal clip.  I intended to goad Chacha into finishing what he had started in my kitchen, and what better way than to come prepared to be bound for his taking?

He'd given me the address days before but I still felt afraid I'd hit traffic and show up late and  I didn't want to miss even a second of any time he'd grant me in his presence.  Not being able to see him, or touch him.  Being restricted to just hearing his voice these past few weeks had made me ache in a way I just couldn't describe.  I needed something tangible to hold onto in order for the pain to ease up.  I needed a palpable reminder that he really did exist and that he wanted me so that I could breathe fully again.  It was like there was this weight in my chest and I couldn't take a breath without him.   Of course, I didn't want just anyone to see me dressed up like a whore for the taking, so after I got dressed and put on my make-up, touched up my hair one last time --  I covered up the whole ensemble with a long chocolate brown leather trench coat.

So it was, I'd ended up at his house maybe 15 minutes early, eager and terrified at the same time.  What if he didn't like my outfit?  What if it was too forward? What If I lost my mind and just tackled him to the floor and begged him to fuck me like a part of me really wanted him to, but was too afraid that it would just fuck things up?  _OH God... oh God_... but even as those fears raced through my mind, lodging my heart, in my throat and making my mouth dry, I reached for the doorbell and rang it. 

When he opened the door I just stood there stunned, my mouth hanging open.  He was a fucking unbelievable sight.  Like a Geisha or something.  He had his hair pinned up in some sexy updo that made me want to bury my hands in it and ruin it completely as he kissed me senseless.  He was dressed in a bright pink kimono accented with purples that perfectly matched my outfit hidden beneath my coat.  Even though it was a feminine cut and color, it was just perfectly Chachamaru, who had a fetish for pink.  It didn't change my thoughts at all about what I wanted or the role I _knew_ he'd play in the bedroom.  If anything, something about _this_ image of feminine grace pinning me down made me pant with want. 

Chacha stepped aside and motioned me inside, though he'd not completely left the entryway clear.  I'd had to brush past him to make it in and being that near to him .. finally... left me kind of dizzy.  It was all I could do not to steal a kiss in passing though that was foremost on my mind.  I couldn't even think clearly enough to give him any kind of greeting, my body was already vibrating once again with such desire for whatever might happen tonight.  I heard the door shut and the locks click into place, and then I felt him move behind me, as he was wont to do and _fuck me_ if that wasn't just one the sexiest things I'd ever experienced.  Not being able to see him but just to _feel_ his presence.  My hands shook and my fingers reflexively clenched into fists out of a need to try to hold onto something so I wouldn't just lose it all.  I was that fragile.  I didn't understand why, in any other situation,  I was a sexual diva in full control of everyone's pleasure including my own.  But Not here, not now, not in _his_ presence.  At that moment I knew _nothing_ of how to act and I was paralyzed by my fear -- not only of rejection but of my own ability to perform.  Ah.. shit what if he thought I was a lousy lover? 

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to press against him.  I sighed and melted in his arms, my head automatically dropping back to rest on his shoulder.  Oh God how I'd needed this, this right here, **_this_** embrace.  One hand reached up, tentative fingers threading his scalp as a small plea fell from my lips. " _please_ "... I begged. Teeth grazed the shell of my ear, the tip of a hot tongue playing with my earrings as he began to undo my coat. I whimpered and shivered as he revealed me. Lips trailed down my neck and shoulder as he drew the coat off of me with a maddeningly slow pace. As if he were savoring every inch of me that was revealed to him.  At last my coat dropped to the floor and one hot hand came up to encircle my throat, tilting my head back so my lips could be possessed, even as the other hand rested on my bared abdomen to pull me closer, tighter against him.  The contrast of those hot hands to the cool silk against my back made me shudder and I whimpered another  " _God.. please_ " before those hot lips descended to claim mine. 

He tasted even better than I remembered, and the way his tongue took possession of my mouth made me think he'd be fucking amazing at giving head.  And God I wanted him to fuck _me_ the way his tongue was fucking my mouth.  I didn't even _try_ to dominate the kiss, I didn't _want_ to. I didn't understand where all this submissive mentality was coming from, but in his arms, it just felt right.  Maybe later, if he wanted we could try to switch roles, --  and though I could imagine burying myself deep inside him, it wasn't from the view of being Seme to his Uke.  OH No, if I was there it would be because he'd _ordered_ it, because he _wanted_ it but he'd always be the one in control. I was powerless in his presence but somehow that didn't bother me one little bit. By the time he broke the kiss I'd had a mini-orgasm in my tight pants.  I'd have to stop doing that if I was going to be any _kind_ of a good lover.  Never in my life had I had problems with premature ejaculation, and now was definitely not the time to be saddled with such an embarrassing failure.  But what could I say, he overwhelmed me.  Maybe he would take it as a compliment?  I certainly hope so. He turned me in his arms to face him, cupping my face with one hand while the other drew calming circles on my lower back.

I stood there trembling and panting in his embrace, dazed and wanting. "I missed you baby, and I'm _so very sorry_ it's taken me so long to keep my promise to you.  I can only hope you can forgive me. But don't you see, I've been friends with Gackt for near on 20 years and although he pushes himself and everyone else to give 200% when we're in the studio, in private Gackt almost never asks for anything for himself.  He gives everything to everyone around him.  So can't you see?  He _needed me_ and he _asked_ for my help and I couldn't be so selfish as to not give him my full attention.  Because I wanted to give _you_ just as much focus but I couldn't, not until I knew Gackt was safe in Aoi's arms.  But now you're here and I've got you baby... I'll make up for making you wait for me." 

When he put it like that, I understood completely.  And the part of me that had been hurt that he had made me wait felt like an ass. It must be something common to all band leaders because Kai was just the same way.  He worried so much more about everyone else's happiness than his own.  I couldn't fault him for wanting to give Gackt all the help he needed from Chacha, knowing now how infrequent it was for such a strong willed man to ask for help. And the fact that Chacha had missed me, had seemed _sad_ that we couldn't have been together like this before now make me think .. no _hope_.. that I'd had as much an effect on him as he'd had on me.  But, No, not really. That couldn't be possible.  He called me 'baby', but he was so much more experienced than I was.  He couldn't feel nearly as intense as I did, but his words melted me and I leaned in, my lips perked begging silently for another kiss. 

He gave me what I asked for, his lips and tongue giving answer to my silent fears. It was soft and gentle and unhurried.  it said: _I'm here, I've got you.  I'm not going anywhere and we have time_.  Slowly he deepened this kiss, still cradling my head as if I were something precious even as my arms circled around him to pull him close, not caring if he could feel my straining erection pressing between us.  I needed to taste him. To feel him touching me, holding me, though I felt so dizzy I was sure I was in danger of passing out.  Then he deepened the kiss even more, dominating my mouth, rocking his hips against me as I unconsciously lifted one leg to wrap it around his hip.  A silent demand to touch me once again as he had in my kitchen.  I whined a keening moan of need against his lips, impatient for that long awaited sinful caress.  Even now my hole fluttered in anticipation.  How _many_ times these past few weeks had I been tempted to touch myself there?  To relive that amazing sensation?  But I'd held back.  I'd quickly realized that I only ever wanted Chacha to touch me there, to take me down and teach me the pleasures to be had from that forbidden place.  I didn't want to taint that virginal space with my own inept explorations.  I wanted whatever sensations that were to be had.. whether they be good or bad to come from Chachamaru. 

But he didn't give me what I had demanded silently of him. He teased the hemline of my skirt, his small nails tracing my garters until I was shuddering hard against him and hadn't even realized that I'd started crying until he broke the kiss.  Both hands threaded into my scalp as he rained frail kisses and small licks to my eyelids and cheeks.  Gently licking away my tears as he crooned soothing sounds at me and I'd relaxed, letting my leg fall back to the floor.  My hands roamed the expanse of his silk covered back, and the curves of his hips as he continued to soothe me.  Waiting for my breathing to come back under control and for my tears to stop.  It made me realize that I was youthful and impatient.  His silent grace, his tender care, reminded me that his age and wisdom knew better than I did that we still had time to do everything my mind had imagined, and that I didn't need to try to have it all in just one night.  We had time.  And he had promised me, that he would make sweet slow love to me in a real bed.  Not a fast hard fuck against the kitchen counter, which is what I was used to.  I realized then that maybe that was part of what I needed, his grace and patience and wisdom to counterbalance my youthful abandon.  A part of me craved that slow patience which I knew would drive me absolutely-fucking-nuts.

_"Please... please ... please.... "..._ I whispered, unable to articulate what it was that I wanted and needed right then.  _Please don't stop, don't leave me.  Please catch me as I fall.  Please lead me to where I need to be.  Please help me understand .  Please make love to me.  Please fuck me.  Please possess and mark me. **Please love me the way I love you**_. He didn't admonish me for turning into a weeping mess in his arms.  He simply pulled my head down to rest upon his shoulder, his lips grazing my ear.  "Tell me what you need baby.  I'll be whatever you need me to be.  Speak your desire, tell me what you're afraid of".

I took in a shuddering breath, half afraid to try to put it all into words what had seemed so instinctual when all I had to do was relax and ride the waves of passion.  In an effort to stall revealing what was really bothering me, I fingered  his Kimono.  "This is beautiful on you"  I whispered.  He chuckled into my ear, still holding me gently close.  "I was going to wear something entirely different.  Something far more manly for you.  But then I saw it, and I just had to put it on for you.  I had to be beautiful... only for you."  And somehow it was perfect.  I smiled softly, something in me calming as I took in the grace of it. 

"And somehow it's perfect."  I said, voicing my thought aloud. I looked up at him then, searching his eyes,  Knowing that I must appear a mess and thanking God that all my makeup was tear-proof and that I didn't look like a raccoon right now.  I shook my head as I tried to make some kind of sense of the chaos of emotions that were ricocheting around inside my heart.  "Make love to me, Yukihiro.  Take me down gently just like you promised.  Always before I've been in control, had a plan.  But with you, I'm lost. There's no control and I need you lead me to where I need to be."  There. I'd said it, or at least some of it.  I needed and wanted him to be in control for a while.  Needed him to help me understand this irrational desire to just give up _everything_ to him. 

He leaned down and nibbled on my bottom lip playfully, drawing a needy a moan from me.  "I'll be whatever you need me to be baby.  If you need to me to take the helm for a while, and lead us in the right direction.  I can do that.  And if you ever want to take me down, all you ever have to do is ask, Kouyou.  I enjoy both roles, but it's a very special man who I'll let take me to hand.  You can be that man if you want.  Just tell me when you're ready.  I'm here for you, baby. " 

A part of me just couldn't fathom my good fortune to have such a thoughtful lover as this.  He didn't tease me for having been a Seme most of my life and then suddenly in his presence wanting little more than to be his Uke, his slave.    He simply promised to take care of me, like he had the first time we'd been together.  Once again, and with purpose I wrapped my arms around his neck and cocked my leg up on his hip.   "Touch me, Yukihiro.  Please touch me again, in that place that only you have ever touched.  I keep dreaming of it... _Please_.."  I begged, pulling his arm to touch my ass even as I ground my hips deliciously against his.  His erection was prominent now and not easily confined in such a loose garment. He felt _huge_ , and that should have brought me pause considering my virgin ass, but it didn't.  I was proud to know that he was just as aroused as I was, and that I had a lover with a cock large enough to give most men pause.  There would be no doubt I'd been claimed if he made me his.  I'd feel him for days afterward and I didn't want it any other way.

His hand stilled my wrist, preventing me from placing his hand just where I wanted it most right then.  He lifted my hand up and licked and suckled at my fingers in a lewd display that had me rocking even harder against him, dry humping him in my haze of lust.  He lifted my hand and looked curiously at my wrist, then reached up and pulled the other into his view.  He noticed the small clip that could link them together.  Spinning me almost before I could register what he'd done, he dipped his hips just enough that his erection slipped under the hem of my skirt and brushed against my aching hole.  Fuck but even with layers of clothes between us, I could still feel his heat pressed against my eager flesh.  I moaned and pressed my hips back, seeking friction or penetration - any kind of stimulation after having waited so long.

His hands brought my wrists behind my back even as he grazed his teeth along my neck, making me arch into him and turn my head to give him more access to any flesh he might want to nibble on.  "Has my baby been naughty?  Or perhaps he was just thinking naughty thoughts.  What were you thinking about when you put these on?"  He asked in a way that said he already _knew_ , he just wanted to hear me say it. My hands twisted slightly in his grip, less an effort to try to get away than to test the fact that he would continue to hold me secure because that's what I wanted.  To be held safe and tight.   I ducked my head and blushed. "I'd thought that if I was bound you'd have your sinful way with me." 

He hummed, but I could feel him securing the clip, those short nails dragging lines of pleasure and tingling sensation up my exposed arms. "And is that what you want, Kouyou?  To be bound?  For me to have my way with you? or both?"  he asked, a smirk in his voice that said he'd give me both whether I _said_ I'd only wanted one or the other.  Already he knew me too well and that knowledge made me flush with heated desire.  Oh.. _mercy_.. what would he do to me now that I was bound for his taking?  My cock gushed another spurt of precum at the mere thought.  "ungh... _both_.. _everything_.."  I moaned.   I'd never been much into bondage, but right now the feeling of knowing I'd placed myself under his hand that easily made me pant and strain.  It felt good to be this vulnerable to him.  I don't know why but it did. 


	4. first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they reveal their bodies to each other, will Uruha's anal virginity becomes an issue.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me so tight to him that I could feel his erection pressing deliciously against where I wanted him most, while my fingers reflexively stroked his abdomen through the heavy silk of his Kimono.  My head, as always, dropped back to rest against his shoulder and I arched my neck, giving him more skin to explore with that sinful mouth.  I loved how he just held me so tight, so safe and secure while he once again patiently waited for me calm down.  "Then you'll have _everything_ baby. Never feel ashamed to ask me for what for you want.  Never feel ashamed to voice any fantasy that comes to mind - because you're mine.  My living breathing sexual fantasy come true and I cannot _wait_ to reveal your passion."   It didn't seem like that could be possible but I weakly nodded my head anyway.  It just didn't seem possible that I could be the sexual fantasy of a man like him.  To a rabid teenaged fan-girl, certainly, but to someone as experienced as he was?  I just couldn't really wrap my head around that.  yeah... I had a huge inferiority complex around him.  Felt so foolish and inadequate.  And yet even so, he took great care to remind me that he had me, that I was where he wanted me to be ... and that made me feel so wanted and cherished and safe.  But I still wasn't sure I was his, I wouldn't be sure until he was actually inside me. 

When at last my breathing had slowed to a normal rhythm he released me, my body swaying to try to remain plastered to his even as he backed away. Fingers calmed me, nails tracing my arms and then I felt my wrists released from the small clip that had held them together.  A part of me was sad that he had unbound me, but my shoulders spoke up and gave him a silent thanks.  I was unused to bondage, and my shoulders were already feeling the strain of just a few minutes of being denied free range of motion.  He threaded his fingers in mine and wrapped an arm around my waist, directing me down the hall.  We stepped over my discarded coat, neither of us bothering to pick it up,  we just left it where it lay. 

"We have time Kouyou.  Enjoy the meal I prepared for us, then we can finish what we started."  I shivered and prayed he would keep the promise in those words.  I was about to protest that I wasn't hungry and that we could _play now_ and _eat later_ but that would have been rude.  He'd gone to the effort of cooking for me after all.  Then the smells from the kitchen hit my nose and my stomach made an embarrassingly loud noise that indicated it thought Chacha was a _fabulous_ chef and I hadn't even tasted the food yet.  My hand went reflexively to my tummy as if I could silence it like a hand over someone's mouth.  I heard him chuckle but he made no embarrassing remark. 

He led me down the hall and through to a dining room that was set for an elegantly romantic dinner for two.  Candles fluttered casting a golden glow that twinkled and sparkled on the crystal glasses and bronzed table ware.  A bottle of red Wine stood opened, waiting to be poured and I could already see that our place settings had been set with a service of a delicious looking salad.  "Oh wow, this is over the top.." I said, somehow shocked that he would to go to such lengths just for me.  I think if it had been me cooking dinner for him we might have been lucky if it was just an entree I'd somehow conned Kai into cooking for me, chased by a few cold beers.  I'm surprisingly fit considering how much I eat out.  He pulled out my seat for me as if I was the woman and I had to giggle softly to myself at that.  I guessed that I _was_ the woman tonight, so I took the seat that was offered for me and sat down.  My fingers stayed entwined with his for  I wasn't quite willing to let go just yet.

My gaze strayed to the prominent bulge tenting his Kimono, telling me that though we acted calm, neither of us had lost our desire.  My dick was getting painful for the want to cum and I knew his must ache a little too.   I saw him see me looking at him and I almost asked him if he wanted me to suck him off, but one long manicured finger lifted my chin to meet his eyes.  With a small smile and a little shake of his head no he mouthed _"Later"._ I blushed hotly, feeling the silent rebuke. He had told me I had to wait until _after_ my dinner to continue things, and since he hadn't offered to allow me to give him head I could only assume he intended to ache just like me.  I don't think I've ever had a lover willing to suffer for me before.  I didn't know what to do or think about that.   

He gently backed away allowing our fingers to slip apart, though my hand seemed to remain suspended in air reaching for him to return to me.  He turned his back to me and stepped over to grab the bottle of wine and began to pour me a glass.  The table was round and looked like one of those that you could probably put a few leaves in if you needed it to expand.  He'd not set the table so we'd have to stare at each other across it, he'd set it so we could almost sit side by side.  If I needed to, I could still touch him while we ate. I appreciated that, those little things.  It was like he totally understood what I needed even if I didn't, or maybe just... _maybe_... he needed the same things I did. He handed me my wine and sat down once he'd poured his own.  He tipped his glass to meet mine in a toast.  "To passion, and Love at First Sight"  he said softly.  My head knew, the passion was probably meant for us, and the other for our friends but my heart still did a little stutter in my chest.  God only knew I'd half harbored a crush on the man for years.  Not only because he was beautiful but also because he was so talented at the guitar.  I couldn't really say if it was love at first _sight_ , but it had pretty much become love at first _touch_ with me. I nodded my assent and brought my glass to my lips, unable to articulate words just then past the lump in my throat.  I wanted him to love and desire me at least half as much I loved him.  I just still didn't know if such was possible.  My head and heart kept telling me that it was a dream and I wasn't worthy of it.

We ate our salad in a kind of comfortable silence, taking turns getting caught staring at each other.  At last our salad plates were clean and he got up to take my plate back to the kitchen.  "Next course"  He said as he stole a kiss.  It wasn't nearly long enough or deep enough, but it was sweet.  It reminded me  _'we have time'_.  When next he came in he was carrying two plates that were elegantly adorned with food, as pretty as any fancy plate of food I've ever eaten.  Perfect medallions of steak glazed with some sort of rich looking sauce sat poised on a bed of creamy mashed potatoes.  Artfully arranged tips of asparagus making a bright contrast to the dark seared meat.  "It looks delicious"  I said, as my mouth began watering so much I felt like I was in danger of drooling on myself. "I hope you enjoy it, I forgot to ask you what you like to eat or if you have any allergies.  Do you have allergies Kouyou?  I don't want to hurt you with my dinner...." He set my plate down and took his own seat, suddenly looking concerned, a blush of shame crossing his cheeks.  I had to admit the blush looked good on him, but I didn't want him to think that anything he'd done tonight was less than perfect.  I reached for his hand and kissed his fingers.  "I love food and I have no allergies that I know of.  I'd have told you when we made plans for me to come over if I had.  Don't worry okay?  This is _perfect_ "

Oh how the tables had turned, he'd been reassuring my own insecurities since I walked in the door, it was hard to believe that I was the one doing the soothing now.  But he smiled and leaned in for another one of those sweet kisses that just melted me.  "Thank you, baby."  He whispered, then pulled away taking his hand back.  We cut into our steaks and my eyes grew wide as I recognized the marbling, shocked that my date food was _Kobe Beef_.  The best and most expensive steak in the world.  It appeared to have been cooked to perfection too.  A moan of anticipation escaped me, but before my fork could spear a slice and bring it to my lips I felt hot fingers on my thigh.  It startled it me enough that I looked over at Chacha who held up a piece of the steak on his fork toward me with a devilish look in his eyes that made my cock twitch.  "Here, let me feed you my _meat_ , darling"

Oh God was I ever in for it.  Aroused and needy already, and he was going to _torture_ me with innuendo, small touches and the intimacy of feeding me? I licked my lips and leaned forward to receive what he was offering, all my senses aflame.  I'd wanted this, I'd wanted his dominating patience to drive me nuts.  The flavor of the steak exploded across my tongue and I squirmed in my seat as an almost sexual moan escaped me.  _Sweet mercy_ , I'd never tasted anything so amazing in my life.  I mean, this wasn't just amazing, this was lick-your-plate-clean good.   The meat was so tender it almost melted in my mouth.  The perfect sear giving rich flavor and texture compared to the velvet softness of the inner steak.  It was so good I just had to close my eyes and savor it.  A few more obscene yummy noises might have slipped out before I swallowed and I caught the sound of his light laughter as his hand stroked my garter.   "Baby approves I see."  I blushed and grinned at him while nodding my head.

The food was obscenely good, the mashed potatoes creamy and flavored in a way which I couldn't really describe but which perfectly balanced all the other flavors on the plate. The asparagus spears were perfectly braised - tender yet bright and not soggy from over cooking. I cleaned my plate, almost gathering the courage to ask for seconds (or fuck , thirds!) and was **_this close_** to picking up the plate and licking it like a child with some yummy sweet desert. He chuckled at me and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to my temple and stole my plate before I could embarrass us both and lift it to lick it clean.

  " I'm so glad you liked it baby.... "  I loved the way he called me baby. Like I was someone special to him, it didn't even occur to me to protest about such a cute pet name being used when in all honestly we didn't even really know each other well enough to be USING pet names right now. But each time he used it, I felt myself melt.  felt ... _cherished_ and special in his eyes. I was stuffed, my hunger for real food appeased, while my hunger for sexual sustenance had yet to be fulfilled.  Instead of clearing our dinner plates to the kitchen and offering me dessert, like i'd thought he would, he simply set them aside. Then he took a last sip of his wine and stood up, tugging my fingers to follow.  I stood up, immediately moving closer to plaster myself to his side.  A happy contented sound passed his lips as I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. Hot lips tainted with red wine and good food came up to possess my own, and I clung to him as he finally gave me one of those deeply satisfying kisses that promised nothing innocent or sweet.  He possessed my mouth with a passion that had me once again, dry humping his thigh and hanging on for dear  life.

I was rather proud of myself that I hadn't cocked a leg up on his hip, but damn if I wasn't dry humping him like a horny Chihuahua. The gorgeous meal, his too hot hands, that fucking updo... all my fantasies were vying for attention right then. I wailed my need in his mouth, my fingers already searching to undo that elegantly erotic updo of his. He pulled me tighter against him, knowing that's what I needed and what calmed me best.  "Shhh... baby, I've got you"  he crooned.  The impatient, youthfully horny, bitch in me wanted to demand he stop dicking around and fuck me already.  The other 80% was encouraging me to just freaking relax and enjoy the onslaught of sensation this amazing man was offering me.

I vibrated with need and want, and yet at the same time I'd stilled in his tight embrace.  I needed him to lead me to his bed, and he'd promised to do so.  He'd dipped his head, taking full of advantage of my arched neck to attack the skin and muscle there. Low moans fell from my lips, so wonderful was the sensation of his hot mouth on my skin _. oh please God don't leave me stranded now_.. was all I could think so good did it feel to be wrapped once again in his tight embrace. I had to giggle when I realized both our palms were cupping each others' asses needily.   I didn't think  he wanted to fuck me nearly as bad as I wanted him to. I was down right certain of that fact.  His bulge might give me a moment's pause, but I still knew I needed to take every centimeter of him so that I could prove that I was a worthy lover to this Godly man. I was egotistical enough that I wanted to be the one to give him a brand of pleasure that he'd never had before.  I'd wanted to give him something he could cherish, and could be had only by me.  I didn't know what that special thing might be, but I knew he'd help me find it.

He swayed his body with mine, almost dancing as we rocked together, our hands exploring each other gently.  "Time for your bath baby"  He whispered and I shivered at the thought.  Oh good God... _bubbles_!  And wet slick skin . And hands exploring me.  I started to squirm eager to get started.  He just chuckled and captured my lips again distracting me as he once again clipped my wrists together behind my back as he hugged me.  I made a surprised sound when it finally dawned on me that he'd done that.  I smiled at him though. "Cheater".  He smiled mischievously at me and winked.  He actually _winked_ at me as he let go and placed a warm hand on the small of my back.  A small pressure there guiding me to start walking in the right direction. 

I was in so very much trouble if he could distract me that easy, and yet I felt safe knowing he had a sense of humor through all this.  I didn't think someone who could smile and wink and giggle like he did could be the kind of sadist I'd have worry about now that I was in bondage.  To me he seemed like he'd be much more into the sensual stuff like I was than into pain but then I had forgotten to ask.  Too late now.  I'd just have to see what I'd gotten into for myself.  Of course, if he kept the cuffs on we _would_ have to take a break sometime to discuss limits and maybe even safe words.  But then again there was something stupidly appealing about not _having_ one with him.  My brain just couldn't put him in a place that would be that dangerous to me.  I just instinctually felt he'd never hurt me, not really, and certainly not purpose.

Still I felt my cheeks heat up as we made our way through his small but elegant home and down the hall to his bedroom and master bath.  Somehow it wouldn't have surprised me if his room had been pink, but it wasn't.  Not really.  The walls were a pale blue that faded to almost white.  A beautiful Sakura tree had been painted so that it looked like it was spreading out over his bed.  The bed itself was one of those low beds that had drawers in the sides and had no foot board. It was made up in a fluffy blue-grey comforter that had a silk-like sheen to it. I couldn't wait to be laid down upon it.  To sink down into it as he pressed down on top of me.  He caught me staring at the bed and grinned but didn't let me linger.  He led me into the master bath and then I had to pause.  It was one of the most romantic settings I've ever seen. 

The bathroom had to have been custom designed since little tea lights winked and twinkled from little nooks everywhere.  The tub was a massive thing that could have probably fit the whole band, and looked like it was equipped with jets.  Though jets and bubble bath were not a good combo unless you wanted to have mess on your hands. Rose petals and little Sakura flowers were strewn romantically around, and part of me winced at the thought he'd have to clean all this up tomorrow. But just the thought that he'd made such an effort made me smile.  He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and pulled me close as he teased the shell.  "How hot do you like it?"  He asked and it took me a minute to answer because dammit his magical mouth on my ears was almost enough to make me come.  I was sure I could too, in fact I wanted to.  I'll have to remember to ask him to do that to me later.  Right now he'd asked a question ... what was it again?  Oh yeah... something about my bath.    

" _ungh_.... um.. uh... _oooh_... um.. hot, _yeah_ ..."  I moaned and mumbled, turning my head seeking more of that aural assault.  He suckled and licked on the shell of my ear, though how he managed to do that without huffing and puffing I'll never know.  " _How_ hot baby..." he demanded pausing his assault so I could have my brain cell back. I was pretty sure at that point that I only had one.  It was rather slow on the uptake and I really wanted him to finish giving my ear fellatio.

 "um... I like it hot enough to make you hiss when you get in, hot enough your skin pinks up real good, but when it's that hot it really relaxes you and you can soak a while without the water getting cold before your muscles feel better."  There.  I'd done what I was told, so I perked my ear right back up there for him to get back to it.   

He giggled slightly into my neck but he went back to assaulting my ear.  "You're such a demanding little thing baby." But he didn't say it like it was bad thing.  I just mewled softly, my hips rocking in the air ... _this_ close to cumming.  His hand made soothing circles on my back.  "Do you want to cum, Kouyou?"  he asked softly and I squeaked an affirmative whimper.  _Just a few more seconds...._  "Not. Yet."  he demanded in a husky voice that said my needy reaction had had an effect on him.  He kissed my temple and moved away and I watched him stunned and panting as he just left me there hanging.  Son. Of. A. _bitch!_

With my hands behind my back I couldn't even give myself a few little strokes to finish it.  I even tried to give my ear some friction on my shoulder but that didn't work either.  I bounced on my toes and growled in frustration.  I'd never been this close and been denied my release.  I'd never had a lover who told me I had to wait for it. Oooh... I could see him smile.  He was enjoying my little temper tantrum even though he hadn't acknowledged it outright.  He leaned over and started the bath water, adjusting the temperature so that I could see steam rising from the tub as it filled.  He'd tested the heat on his inner wrist and I could see that it was pink so he'd taken me at my word.  I just sort of hoped it wasn't too hot for him.  I wanted him to be in that huge tub with me. A light fresh scent filled the air as he added something for the bubbles and it was nice.  Not exactly floral but not one of those real sharp musky scents that men were supposed to like either.  It was just fresh and clean and.. _pretty_. 

I watched him remove his obi, letting the Kimono fall open and I licked my lips at what a sexy sight it made.  I'd managed to muss his hair a bit, though it still remained up and I feasted on the lithe body that was revealed to me.  My eyes widened though, when I finally saw his sex revealed.  He'd calmed down but he was still huge.  I mean... _damn_.  My ass hole clenched and tried to run away like _you're not fucking seriously thinking about letting him get that anywhere near me are you?_   But I couldn't back down, I couldn't chicken out.  It had felt so good when he was rubbing it against me through his kimono and my pants.  His finger had felt amazing.  It was just going to require a fuck of a lot of prep.  LOTS of prep.  and Gallons of lube. **_Mustn't forget the lube, precious_**.  

He walked slowly toward me, I guess afraid I'd startle because I just couldn't take my eyes off that porn sized cock that was headed in my direction.  At last he stepped behind me and I breathed a sigh of relief.  Out of sight , out of mind right?   The fear of it had effectively deflated my aching prick, at least for the moment, relieving me of the need to cum.

"You don't have to be afraid baby.  We have time to take things slow.  Time for you to adjust.  We won't do anything until you're _ready_ , until _you_ want it.  Until you _need_ it. I'll take such good care of you baby."  I nodded, ashamed of myself for being afraid.  Hell, even if I wasn't a virgin to anal sex, he'd have given me pause.  I felt my wrists once again get released and I felt his hand stroke the crack of my ass in sympathy.  I was shaken and uncertain once again.  He walked back to the tub and shut the water off then leaned back on the steps.  He licked his lips and began slowly stroking himself lewdly as he tossed his hair back over his shoulder.  Just that sight had my cock swelling again. I don't think I've ever seen anything so enticing in all my life.  "Undress for me baby... let me see what you're hiding under all that glamour". 

He'd asked it in such a husky voice I just couldn't resist the command.  I  wanted to put on a show for him.  I reached down and unzipped the pant legs that began just above my knees and flared at the ankle.  I let them fall to the floor to reveal the stockings underneath.  They were black with a bit of sexy lace along the top where the garters attached, but I didn't bother to remove them. Not yet. I had a _plan_. And that plan gave me some of my confidence back.  I let my hands trail up my legs, my fingers fondling my garters as I've said I'm of a habit to do when I'm nervous or horny and I was both.  I undid the little decorations on my arms  leaving them bare except for the bondage cuffs then slowly undid the zipper on the top.  I trailed my fingers down my chest and let my head fall back as I reached beneath the open fabric to pinch and tug at a nipple, a lewd moan escaping from me as I did so. I suckled on two of my own fingers before I trailed them back down my body to play with my navel.  " _oh fuck.."_ I heard him mutter in a low voice that made me lick my lips again.  I shrugged the tiny top to the floor leaving me in just my tight skirt that doubled as boyshorts, and my garters and stockings.  Reaching back I slowly slid the zipper down.  I spun around, showing him my back.  By now I was hard again and it was going to take some shimmying to get out of the skirt without wounding myself in the process.  I figured as much shaking as I was going to have to do I might as well turn it into a show.  I worked the tight fabric slowly down my hips, careful not to take my garter belt with it.  It was pointless to have tried to wear underwear with this outfit, the only kind that would have worked would have been a thong and what would have been the point of that? I heard him moan lewdly as inch by inch my crack and cheeks were revealed to him. 

When I'd worked them down just past my ass I leaned over and shook my hips trying to give him a glimpse of my backdoor.  It had started to perk up again at the thought of his finger and was quivering needily.  At last I let the skirt fall to the floor leaving me nude except for the thin bit of lace that served as my garter belt and my stockings.  I turned back around to reveal my own heavy erection happily tapping my stomach.  I have never seen a cock that huge outside of a porn film and certainly not up-close and personal.  It was thicker than mine, about as thick as my wrist which was a bit relief, since my wrists were dainty, but still it was definitely _girthy_.  It was long too, longer even than mine and I was close to 8 inches.  "You are a _gorgeous_ fucking sight"  He said and held out his hand for me to come closer. 

The way he said it made him sound almost as needy for me as I was for him.  And he was definitely aroused.  I came closer, uncertain as to what was going to come next.  The head of that monstrous cock glistened with beads of precum that told me just how much he'd enjoyed my show. Part of me wanted to crawl to him on my hands and knees and try to suck him off.  Part of me wanted to climb in his lap and hold him until my fears subsided and I felt safe again. I had just reached him when both my plans went right out the window.  Chacha pulled me close and immediately took me in his mouth.  Now that was something that hadn't even crossed my mind.  My hand went into his hair, my fingers massaging his scalp as my head fell back and I moaned.  I was right, he was fucking amazing at giving head.  I tried not to buck my hips but his hand on my hip urged me to rock them even as his head bobbed forward.  He moaned around my shaft, one hand gripping the base as he took the first 6 inches of me steadily down.  I started to whimper as my orgasm started to rush straight toward me.  I'd already been close just from him playing with my ear, and now that his talented mouth and tongue were on my cock I had nothing holding me back. 

" _close_ " I whispered, trying to warn him in case he didn't want to swallow.  Not everyone liked the taste of cum and I certainly wasn't going to make him taste mine if that wasn't what he wanted.  The fingers that had been cupping my hip, encouraging me to fuck his mouth, came around and wetted themselves on my cock. Then I felt them sliding across my entrance and I came hard just from the sheer pleasure of finally having him touch me there.  My fist clenched tightly in his scalp, I'm sure somewhat painfully but I was too far gone to let go.  He pulled back to swallow then slowly took me down his throat nearly to the root.  I know I felt my sensitive head brush the back of his throat but I didn't feel him gag.  He took me down that way two more times before he finally let me fall from his mouth.  He nibbled my hip bone then pulled me down into his lap.  "mm... _thank you_ baby" he said, as if I'd been the one to give him a treat. 

I attacked his lips hungrily, trying to thank him, trying to let him know I still desired him even though I was scared  of his cock.  He quickly dominated the kiss though, reminding me exactly who was in charge of this freight-train of lust that was speeding between us. My hands threaded into his hair and I moaned in triumph when I finally managed to destroy it enough that I felt the spill of it brush my chest and shoulders.  

He broke the kiss and smiled at me panting in his lap, my fists triumphantly entangled in his locks. "You really like my hair don't you?"  He said in a teasing tone, seemingly very happy with himself now that he'd made me pretty much forget about his dick. I blushed and nodded. "That updo was incredibly sexy, but I've wanted to destroy it like this all fucking night".  My fingers toyed with his scalp while I relished in the feel of his silky soft hair entwined in them.  I don't know why, it just felt incredibly good.  I strongly believe Chacha's hair might just be a new fetish of mine.  And my ears... his mouth on my ears... _oh yeah..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha overcomes some of his fears under Chacha's gentle ministrations.

He chuckled at my playfulness and patted my ass lovingly.  "come on we'd better get in before the water get's cold.  Strip down baby... "  I reluctantly climbed off his lap and undid the snaps on my garter belt and then slid off my stockings.  I thought about it a minute but took off the cuffs too, leather and water usually didn't mix well.  Then I came back to him completely devoid of any trappings but that which I was born with.  He'd taken off his Kimono and placed it on a hanger so the steam from our bath could sort out the wrinkles.  He looked so gorgeous standing there in all his nude glory, red and gold hair framing his face with debauched splendor.  Even his heavy sex looked glorious, suiting him somehow and the more he made me lose myself to the pleasure of his touch and taste, the less frightening it became. 

I crossed back to the tub to stand in front of him and watched as he stepped into the steaming water first, hissing at the heat.  Then he held out his hand and helped me down to stand in front of him.  I was too focused on him to really register the heat of the water other than the fact that it was a perfect temperature.  He leaned in and placed another one of those searingly sweet kisses on me and then turned me around, tugging me down as we sat with small yelps into the hot water.  I couldn't imagine what the water must feel like to his poor aching cock.  But he made no comment.  He just pulled me to lean back against his chest, a hand to my chin to turn it for his kiss.  He kissed me passionately then, till I was squirming back against him my hands clenching and stroking his thighs as he wrapped his legs around me, trapping me against his body.  I broke the kiss panting and he laughed silently at me.  His hands reached for one of those soft poofy things you put shower gel on and it makes it turn to foam.  He soaped it up then pulled me close again, nuzzling me to tilt my head then he attacked my ear the way he had just before he left me hanging.  "Cha..." I whined, I swear to God I loved him, but if he left me on the edge of orgasm _one more time_..

He just laughed in my ear, tonguing and sucking on my ear as his hands roamed my chest and arms with a scented foam that bore a striking familiarity to the bath bubbles.  My cock swelled under the assault, but I was trapped and couldn't get away.  Hell I didn't want to anyway.  I whimpered and moaned, my hips rocking to the rhythm of his sensual assault on my ear.  His long guitar calloused fingers came up to tease my nipples.  "Cha.. _please_ "  I begged.  "Cum for me baby"  he whispered and I did.  My body shuddering it's soft vibration of overwhelming pleasure.  I'd already cum hard in his mouth and it was too soon after the last time -- but it still felt good as my cock pumped out my seed in a few weak little splatters.  I lay panting against him and kinda ashamed I could cum from something as simple as him sucking on my ear but he giggled, the vibration against my chest tickling me into a sated smile.  "You're so incredibly precious baby.  I _fucking love_ that you feel me so intensely that I can make you cum from a kiss!  I want to find a _thousand_ ways to give you a _thousand_ orgasms.  I don't want you to ever feel unsatisfied, unsated, even if you can't ever take me in. " 

That had to be one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me.  He sounded like he'd be perfectly fine if I'd changed my mind and decided I didn't want his cock anywhere _near_ my ass. But I didn't want this amazing man to have to make such a compromise.  I reached my hand back to touch him, letting my fingers blindly explore his length under the water.  "I _want_ you Chacha... I do.  I _really_ do.  And I'm ashamed that it scares me but I swear I can work past it.  You promised to take me down gently and I know you will.  I know you'll find a way for me to accept you with all the joy and passion I would have had, if I had been with a normal sized man.  But I don't _want_ a normal man.  I want **you**... and I love that you're _huge_ , even though my body can't imagine right now that girth ever fitting comfortably inside me.  I love that I'll feel you for days afterward every time you take me down.  'Cause if I have that special ache, then I won't miss you so much when we're apart. I'll feel you there, still touching me deep." 

He laid a kiss on my shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh as his arms wrapped gently around me.  I swear I could hear tears in his voice.  "That's what they've all said, baby, that they wanted me.  And they tried, but I hurt them and then they left me.  Baby... _I want you so bad_ , but I don't want to hurt you.  I don't want to lose you too.  Baby -  you shatter me and make me whole.  I feel like I've waited my whole life to find you, and I swear to _GOD_ I'll try never to give you leave to regret being with me.  I'll do everything I can to be gentle with you, to pleasure you so thoroughly there's no room for pain. But it might be impossible for me to ever truly be with you." 

   His words stunned me, they buried themselves in my heart and latched on.  They utterly destroyed all my insecurities and doubts that this amazing man could ever want me - _truly want me_ \- and love me.  Right then, with his tears on my shoulder, and his arms around me I felt more loved and needed and wanted then I ever had in all my life.  And I knew that I needed to be the lover that he has never had.  The one who could accept every thick inch of him.   I just... I just had to figure out how to fit my fist into my ass without wincing.  yeah.. _good luck with that._

I held onto his arms and tilted my head back so I could whisper my words against his tear streaked cheek.  "Love me like I love you.  Love me strong and deep.  Hold me tight and don't let go, even when I struggle.  'cause as much as part of me might want to run away from the intensity of it all - what I really need is just for you to hold me.  Just like this.. _always_ like this."    I craned my head and captured his lips, willing him to understand every emotion that was crashing through me, all the loneliness I'd felt by his absence in my life up until then and all the pain I'd felt these past few weeks as I fought my growing desire to be exactly where I was.  As the kiss broke we both had tears in our eyes and the same words fell from both our kiss-swollen lips. **_"I love you baby"._**

We sat there relaxing as we washed each other and I just about purred, my cock swelling once again as he washed my hair.  His long fingers massaging my scalp in the best way.  If I forgot to mention it, I have a strong hair fetish and the feel of his fingers in my scalp was just as lovely as they would have been on my nipples or genitals.  For me my scalp was just as much an erogenous zone as my cock. The feel of my own hands tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp was also an incredibly erotic thing for me and he laughed softly at how hard how I'd gotten _yet again_ from such simple things. At last he stood up and got out, helping me to stand on legs that were weak from the hot water, multiple orgasms, and the desire for him.  As soon as I got out of the tub I pressed my wet body to his and licked at his lips.  "hmm.... I want you to dry me off with your tongue.  I want to feel you map my body blinding me with pleasure and passion for you.  I want to feel your hands on me holding me down as I wriggle under your attention. I want to feel your hair caressing me.  I want to feel these long long fingers breach me and begin to prepare me for you.  Will you do that, Chacha?" 

I couldn't believe that I'd had the courage to actually voice my fantasy out loud.  His hands stroked my back and he smiled at me. "Whatever you want baby".  He took a towel and dried our hair a bit but he didn't dry my body.  Encouraged I let him lead me to his bed.  Gently he laid me down and his comforter was so fluffy it was like he'd laid me down on clouds of the softest silk my body had ever had the privilege to touch. It made me feel sort of bad that I was wet.  That is until I saw the predatory gleam in Chacha's eyes as he leaned that long frame above mine.  With a needy sigh I tilted my head offering my neck in utter submission and a not so subtle hint I wanted him to start with my ears and work his way down.

Oh God but he took me at my wish.  He kissed and licked his way down my neck, paying only scant attention to my ear, I guess because he'd already loved on it in the tub and hadn't had a chance really to explore anywhere else.  I sighed and melted into the bedspread.  As much as I wanted to watch him as he did this, I felt my lids closing in bliss.  My breath hitched and panted softly, moaning or whispering the occasional _"oh yes.."_ whenever his lips, tongue or teeth found a particularly sensitive spot. Oh but how gently he taught me so many new erogenous zones as he mapped me with his mouth.  My nipples of course, but Also so many other places. 

That dip in the swell of your collar bones that [Almasy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV4s7lqlj7U)  was so fascinated with?  _Definitely_! 

That ridge of skin at the top of your armpit where your shoulder joins your chest?  Totally makes me giggle.

My ribcage, the dips between the ribs... when he grazed his teeth across them?  _Oh yeah..._

My _belly button_ of all things.  Now I've always loved showing it off, and I'm almost sure I've run across it as I stroked my own body during shows and while masturbating but it had never felt like this.  I apparently had a very deep "innie" kind of belly button because ...oh. my. fucking. GOD.  It was as stimulating as my ears.  He shifted above me when he felt my reactions change to louder more needy moans.  And of course my hands in his hair holding his head in place so he wouldn't stop tongue fucking my navel was probably a big hint too.  That .. that _tongue_!... _oh God_... and _then_... and then his _teeth_ tugging at the skin where it folded .. had me bucking my hips up frantically as I held him to me, my orgasm crashing through me as I bathed his chin with my seed.  I should so apologize for that.

I lay there panting, still trembling as he leaned up laughing and reached a hand up to wipe my spunk from his chin.  He pressed a playful kiss to my lips,but I cradled his head and pulled him down for another sweet kiss before I shakily whispered. "Please remind me to pierce that"  I begged him. 

"Why?"  He asked with that knowing look.  "Because I want to entice you to do that again.. _frequently_.  I just might have to stick to navel exposing garments on a permanent basis. Wouldn't want to impede the access of your very talented tongue now would we?" 

He just laughed.  "I'll remind you love.  Only because I won't be able to resist attacking it now that I know it gives you so much pleasure.  I'll be sure to play with it often. "  He said even as he slid down to continue his exploration of my body.

 Ugh I was too damn sated and lazy.  And greedy.  Narcissistic me.  I should be a thoughtful lover and offer to give him a hand job or suck him off.  I mean oh my God that was what? My 3rd or 4th orgasm?  I've lost count already and at this rate there were many more to come and I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up having dry orgasms before the night was through. _I should offer_ , my mind said making an attempt at being a gentleman but it was squashed by my libido who bitch slapped by morals and made them submit.  _Bitch, Offer later!  let him finish licking our toes first_.      Oh that sounded like a brilliant plan.  **I'll take that one**. 


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he must be, laying there engorged and aching - so hot and hard for me for what had to have seemed like forever.  If he could stay this hard this long without complaint, then I was seriously going to be in for it when we did finally have sex.  The man looked like he'd be able to rock it tantric for hours.  Oh and didn't I in my greediness want to build up the stamina to take it that long?  I wanted him to cum inside me so many times that his cum would drip down my leg and we wouldn't even need any extra lube for the sleepy morning after sex.

He leaned down and gently licked my abdomen clean of any spunk that had missed his chin, a sight that was so erotic even now my aching cock tried to swell yet again.  Dammit but my cock was a slave to his mouth upon my body. 

Oh hell, then he found my _hip grooves_.  Licking and sucking the dip of flesh at the junction of my hip.  My hands telling him in no uncertain terms he needed to stay awhile.  He tortured me by switching up to tease the other groove and ramping me up towards yet another orgasm and then stopping to move back to the other.  I whined at him and writhed.  He finally took mercy on me, sort of,  and moved on.  Only this time he followed that sinful groove down and pushed my aching genitals to the side to pay attention to the juncture there. That tender skin above my femoral pulse and where some sort of muscle attached into my pelvis.  I don't know! 

All I know is.. _ooh yeah.. oh my.... hot damn_...

that juncture as I said,

and of course my Godly inner thighs. 

The backs of my knees, which let me tell you not _only_ do they feel good to be licked and sucked  on, it's also incredibly sexy to watch him do it while kneeling up tall, holding my Ankle up above his shoulder.  _Oh hell yea_.. I thought he was going to move to my ankles and feet, even considering he'd forgone my genitals in his exploration. But then again he'd already given me head so I really didn't expect any more from him in that regard.  My libido threatened to bitch slap me again for even _suggesting_ we wouldn't mind not sinking into that magical mouth once again.   Yes, I do believe my libido and I are a 'we' right now.  It's quite the gluttonous beast at the moment.  Best not to piss it off. 

I felt myself get gently flipped over onto my stomach , a pillow tucked beneath my head and I sighed with pleasure as my sore cock sank into the super soft silk beneath me.  Even damp it felt like heaven and my hips rocked forward, enjoying the sensation.  I wondered if I could come just from humping his comforter?  But No... I shouldn't do that.. might ruin it. I stretched my arms out above me and rolled my body in a sensuous stretch and turned my head toward him. 

"Pin me down for a bit?"  I pleaded, my ass lifting up toward him in welcome. 

" I want to feel your weight on my back, your hands tight on my wrists as you thrust against me.  Hmm?  You can lube up and fuck my thighs, Slow or fast I don't care, I just want to _feel_ you hot and hard as you rub across my entrance with each thrust and, if just for a bit, we can both pretend it's for real.   Please Chacha I want to feel you cum, I want to feel you bathe my ass with it and rub it in so I'm marked with the scent of your passion."    I squirmed on the bed just thinking about it.  I felt the bed shift and I turned my head trying to track him as he climbed off it.  He knelt down and opened some drawer hidden under the bed and pulled out an ornately carved box and set it near my head.  Then he shut the drawer and climbed back up to lay beside me.  He petted the hair away from face, tucking it behind my ear as he simply stared at me with a strange but soft look on his face.  His hand trailed down my back to stroke it gently and I purred, arching like a cat into the caress.  My fingers stretched out and kneaded the pillow in pleasure.  

He opened the box, carefully letting me see the contents, gauging my reaction to them. There was of course a very prominently large tube of anal lube that boasted it was perfect for anal beginners.  It advertised a numbing agent to help with the pain and for that I was grateful .  And then --  there were the toys.  At least a dozen and they ranged in size from the thinnest anal probe the width of my thumb, to one that looked just about as big as Chacha, if not just a tiny bit smaller.  They were graduated in size so that he could pleasure my body slowly as it learned to accommodate a larger and larger stretch with comfort.  By the time he pressed into me for real, my body would truly be eager for it.  Already I felt eager for it but this.. this was so thoughtful and so perfectly .... Chacha. 

I smiled at him nodding toward the toys.  "I can't wait.  But I don't want you to use the smallest one.  That one's just about the size of your thumb and if I'm going to have something that size inside me, pleasuring me, I want it to be your hot fingers and not some toy.  We'll work me up to the next sized one. " I moaned as an image came to me and couldn't help but voice it.  "I want you to touch me Chacha, I want to feel your finger slide inside me, so hot and deep and gentle.  I want to feel your hot shaft brush against me, so I can feel you making love to me. Make sweet love to me, Please? "  I asked, my hips already rocking as I imagined him pressing so hot and firm between my thighs. He swallowed hard but held his composure, his mouth opened as if to say something but I could tell his emotions had robbed him of sound.  He simply leaned down and nuzzled my temple like the cat I was acting like and took his position behind me. I heard the cap of the bottle open and heard him curse softly, obviously enjoying some momentary self attention to his neglected cock.  or maybe the lube was just cold. 

He urged me to squeeze my legs tightly together, even as he reached under me to shove a pillow under my pelvis, arching my ass further out from the bed and providing more space for penetration. I felt a lubed finger trace my crack, seeking my entrance so he would know where to aim.  More lube was poured down between my cheeks to dribble  into the creases and then his thumb was rubbing at my backdoor deliciously.  I felt him position himself and then that hot, hard, velvety soft shaft was pressing into my thighs. " _Ohhh... fuck_ "  I moaned arching my back. 

Alright my inner thighs had been one of _those spots_ you remember?  it had felt nice when it was being licked and nibbled on.  But This was ...  this was _better_ than my ears, _better_ than my navel.  His heat so close to my anus, the texture and heat of his velvety shaft stroking my thighs was heavenly.  Hell this _was_ sex, or as close as I could get right now and it was fucking amazing.  Immediately I began panting and pressing back seeking more but his warm hands encircled  my wrists holding me tight,  just like I'd wanted and the feel of him pinning me down calmed me.  "Shhh... little one.  Give me the pleasure of savoring your sweet body.  How tight and hot the channel of your thighs feels to me.  You have no idea what a gift you've just given me.  The ability to sheathe myself within you without worrying about causing you pain." 

I relaxed and stilled my hips though I still arched my back when it felt really good, enjoying the feel his weight and heat against my hips , the feel of his taught chest as I arched against him.  I craned my neck and moaned loudly when he captured my lips in a kiss that rocked me to my core.  I knew he was trying to keep it slow, but I could feel his rapid heartbeat, felt his breath speed up and knew he felt good, as needy as he'd made me feel all night for the pleasure we now shared.  And as much as I didn't want to do anything to interfere with his pleasure in this act, my greedy self wanted more.  I wanted to feel him penetrate me if only gently with each deep thrust of his hips. 

"Please.. I need...."  I whimpered, my hands tugging at Chacha's wrists, not really trying to get away but testing that he wasn't going to let me go.  That he would remember my plea to just hold me tighter and keep me safe.  I arched my back and nuzzled into him as his grip tightened, a warmth radiating into me from that promise kept.

"What do you need baby, name it."  He whispered, his voice so sexy and sweet in my ear.  I shook with the desire and need that possessed me in that moment, the need to feel him touching me where no one else had. 

"Put your hand between us where we're joined, Press your thumb into me gently and let your thrusting hips guide it in and out of me.  Let me feel you pleasure and penetrate me with each thrust of your hips.  Please?"  I asked, my fingers once again kneading the pillow in pleasure and restless need.

He was silent for a moment but he moved one of his hands.  I felt him rub his hand between us, slicking his fingers up with the generous amount of lube he'd spread there.  I felt his whole body tremble as he gently pressed his thumb into me, his own swollen shaft pressing equally as slow into the cleft of my thighs.  " ** _Kaaaami_** - ** _chaaaaa_** "  I moaned, the feel of that hot thick digit bringing no pain as I was so needy for the pressure.  Gently he rocked his hips, testing my pleasure in what I'd begged of him.  " _Oh God, oh GOD I can feel you!  I can feel you making love to me!_ "  I moaned as I began to sob.  I'd wanted this for so long, almost since I'd first met him.  To feel his hot possession of me.  To feel his weight upon me as he pressed so hot and deep inside. 

I hadn't really registered that I'd begun weeping until I felt Chacha's own hot tears splash on my shoulder.  I moaned, even enraptured in my pleasure,  worried about Chacha's tears.  I sniffled ," Baby, don't cry. It's just you _feel so good_ and I've wanted you from the day we met.  I love the feel of you, stroking my insides so sinfully, your weight pinning me down.  I feel so safe and wonderful in your embrace.  Please.... Cha... _don't cry_ "  I crooned, even as I knew my soft words were inadequate to the emotions shattering us both in that moment.  This intense pleasure was nothing less than Chacha taking my virginity in part.  No less than him making sweet love to me. Our breathing sped up, our moans intermingled even as the pace of his thrusts became faster and deeper, the thrusts deliciously harsher as I begged him for more, my back arching into his, seeking a deeper penetration.  Both of us chanting to God and each other.  I think we came almost simultaneously. I felt myself clench hard against his finger about the time I felt him withdraw from my thighs, his hot spunk splashing across my ass as I'd asked for him to.


	7. Chapter 7

"God I love you so much baby, you're so incredibly amazing!"  Chacha crooned in my ear as he gently removed his thumb from my body.  I didn't want him to leave just Yet.  My body was still craving his delicious possession of it.  I knew I was needy and desperate but I didn't really give a fuck. Not right then. My libido had 80% control of me right then and the other 20% was fried by multiple orgasms.  My body rocked back gently, still seeking the continuation of  that sinful stimulation.  I felt his fingers playing in the cum he'd splashed across my ass.  "mmm. Cha... scoop it up, coat your finger with it and press it inside me.  I want to _feel_ your cum inside me."  I mumbled emitting the strange request that bubbled up from inside me.  I _needed_ to feel like I'd been marked, claimed. 

His head was still lodged against my shoulder, but he did what I'd asked without pause.  I felt his warm fingers scoop up some of his cum and press it against my rectum. I moaned needily and arched my butt up, my nonverbal demand that he fill me once again met without almost no hesitation on his part.  A finger full of cum was pressed deep into me, scoop after scoop, until I'm almost certain every drop had been pressed inside me, _his_ soft moans of overwhelmed passion echoing in my ear.  I arched needily into those fingers and was rewarded as the last scoop of cum was pressed deep inside with the use of two fingers instead of just one.  "Oh yeah, _yeah_... mm... more ..cha... stretch me good.  I need it _so_ bad.."  I begged.

He kissed my shoulder and moved his fingers in long deep strokes that soon had me panting in soft pleasure once again.  A yawn caught me by surprise, and I felt his hand start to slow down.  "No.. no please... don't stop.  Just one more time? "  I whined sleepily, not wanting to lose the feel of him inside me, pleasuring me so sinfully.  It was unhurried and delicious, but I _needed_ ... I needed something fast and furious so I would still feel him a little tomorrow.  I reached for the box and pulled it toward me, my body nearly limp with the endorphins of so many orgasms back to back.  I examined the contents and reached for a toy, skipping the first few in the box to choose one that was slightly bigger than his fingers inside me.  I _neede_ d the stretch and depth the toy could provide, though I knew I'd mourn the loss of heat.  I reached for it and handed it backwards toward him, arching my back with a lewd moan as my action drove him deeper inside. 

A warm hand wrapped around my own, fingers stroking as I felt him take the toy from me.  I felt him tease it's soft contours along my spine and up around my neck.  I turned my head and playfully stuck my tongue out.  I heard him giggle softly, but he offered the toy up to my mouth and I gave in to my lust.  I opened my mouth and took the head of toy in, giving it fellatio as I imagined it was Chacha's cock in  my mouth and moaned at the very idea.  It felt good to occupy my mouth with something while my ass was still being teased so nicely. I felt his fingers withdraw from  me and I almost pulled off the toy in protest but his husky whisper stopped me.  "mm... wet it good baby, oh so good.  How much can you take, baby?  Show me."  He crooned.  I shifted my body to lay on my side, giving me better leverage and I wrapped one of my hands around his on the shaft of the toy.  With my eyes half-lidded I opened my throat and began to take the toy deeper and deeper with each stroke, until at last I felt my lips touch his fingers.  At this depth the toy hadn't quite reached the back of my throat and I wanted to show him I _could_ take more.  I lifted my hand and tapped his pinkie indicating he should give me more room . 

He shifted and I felt him steady the base, and then I felt him move on the bed.  My half-lidded eyes registered him getting into a kneeling position, then he moved  his hand back, bracing the toy against his body. It had to be 8 inches long, though it was only about an 1 1/2 inches wide, textured with engorged veins and a heavy ball-sac. I scrambled with my own body, not wanting to lose contact with it.  By the time we were both in position, he'd given me full access to the brunt of the toy, shaft and balls too.  I was on my hands and knees and the image of him kneeling above me as I pretended to suck his cock with enthusiasm must have been stimulating to us both.  My entrance tingled and winked needily, my cock started to swell once again and I could the feel the heat of his shaft brush my shoulder as he began to swell once again with each thrust of my mouth.  His hips moved forward gently, and a hand settled in my scalp.  "That's right baby, ooh... so naughty.... so beautiful with that full mouth.  Show me how deep you can take it.  ooh yeah, that's right baby.  Do you like it? oh, I think you do.  I can't _wait_ to feel this beautiful mouth on my cock.  Would you like that? "  I tried to nod even I as moaned at the feel of the toy brushing the back of my throat.  His dirty talk had me ramped up and made me desperate once again.  My God but I've become a nymphomaniac under his hand.

I popped off the toy and began to and kiss and suckle along his heated shaft, mumbling "fuck me, fuck me, oh _please_ just fuck me...."  The feel of his shaft against my swollen lips was heavenly, so velvet soft and textured with veins.  It felt even better than the toy, but it was too wide for me to just go down on.  I licked and suckled at it like it was a melting popscicle.  His grip in my hair tightened and he growled, his hips rocking even harder as he let me have my way with his hardening shaft.  I was determined he **_would_** get another orgasm out of this before I did.   I worked my way from the base of the shaft all the way to the head, smiling to myself as I felt the hot drops of pre-cum leak from his shaft and drip onto my shoulder.  When I finally reached the tip, I shuddered at the taste.  It was ... slightly sweet, salty... and yet the flavor was also a strong scent.  The scent of Chacha exploded across my tongue and up my nose and I almost came again just from that.  _"oooh.. GOD..."_   I moaned, returning to my set task with even more eagerness. 

I rolled my tongue over the broad head, pleased at its shape.  Someone else might think it strange, but I rather liked it.  At least 3 inches of his length was just the head, and It was tapered near to a point so that you didn't have to be faced with all that broad girth at once.  When the time came I could encounter it in bits, allowing myself to adjust little by little until he was fully sheathed. Of course he was a bit too girthy for me to deep throat, but I could worship the head and so I did.  I tongued the wide slit, earning me a hissed curse that told me he liked that a lot. I turned my attention to abusing that spot real good.  I held the head between my lips for leverage and forced my tongue into that slit, worrying it, teasing it the way he'd lathed my navel and I could feel him trembling.  "oh.. God.... baby.. **_stop_**!"   I heard him cry out and I popped off afraid I'd hurt him.  I looked up at him, ready to apologize for going too far. 

He massaged my scalp and smiled down at me panting with desire.  "I don't ... I don't want to cum yet baby..."  He panted. I scrunched my eyebrows together, "But...." I started to protest, he'd only had one orgasm tonight and it wasn't fair to him to stall now.  He fell to his hands and knees, lips crashing to mine and immediately dominating the kiss.  Before I knew it He'd flipped us over, pulling me on top of him.  By the time he broke the kiss, my brain cell was back in la-la land and I'd completely forgotten what it was I'd tried to protest.  Shame on me for protesting _anything_ Chacha wanted.  He traced my lips with his fingers and I opened my mouth to suck on them lewdly, my body grinding against his as I waited for him to tell me what I was supposed to do next.  "So _needy_ , my baby is.  So very _very_ sexy." 

He grabbed the toy, still slightly dampened by my spit and reached behind me with it, teasing the crease of my cheeks.  "I want to watch you ride this as I hold it.  I want to watch you take your pleasure as hard and fast as you need it, baby.  But I _don't_ want you to cum. Not yet.  When you're _very_ close I want you to stop.  I want to press this deep inside you, _balls_ deep, and then - I want to turn on the vibrations.  I want you to imagine it's _me_ inside you, filling you and then I want you to penetrate me.  I want you to feel me gripping you tight and filling you full all at the same time."   I could feel Chacha shudder beneath me as he described his fantasy, his desire.  "Can we do that, baby? Will you fuck me fast and deep and cum hard inside me? "   His breath sped up and he spoke with a husky pant that was all dark-chocolate and sin.   Oh how could I resist such a request?

I leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that told him I _loved_ the idea.  Hell, I loved that he was willing to voice a need for _himself_ , he'd been so focused on me tonight.  Now that he had, we simply must proceed.  I broke the kiss with a smile, my hand tracing the contours of his face.  "How do you want me?"  I said, wondering just how he wanted me situated so he could get the best view and the most pleasure out of this. Chacha leaned in and nibbled my lips, his eyes hooded with desire.  I smiled as saw his shaft twitch and swell slightly once again.  I was determined he'd cum and cum hard this time.  He so very much deserved _anything_ he'd ask of me sexually after all he'd done for me tonight.

"Straddle me baby, I want to see your face as you ride the toy, I want to feel the weight of your body as you take your pleasure."  I nodded and moved until I was straddling him, adjusting myself until my shaft and balls were pressed against his, then leaned forward arching my ass up to his waiting hands. 

"But Chacha, what about you?  What about later?  You haven't been prepped and I want you to enjoy this too."  I asked, though Lord knew I would probably need the break provided by prepping him, just so I could calm down enough so as not to cum like he'd asked me to. He giggled once again, that silly care-free yet incredibly sexy laugh.    

" _Silly baby_ , I was fingering myself while you were sucking my cock.  I wanted to be ready for you, besides .... I'm a wee bit of a masochist.  I want to feel the burn of your heated cock pressing into me, possessing me.  Like you, I want to feel my baby still touching me hours later"  I shook my head, at every turn he surprised and amazed me.  I could feel his hands doing something and I moaned when I felt the lubed head of the toy teasing my entrance.  As ever, he'd been thoughtful of my pleasure - taking the time to put real lube on the toy instead of asking me to fuck it with just spit.  The idea of using spit as lube might sound sexy in stories, but the reality sucked.  It really only worked for penetration and then it was basically a dry fuck, something that was painful and potentially dangerous when you were talking about anal sex. 

I pressed back, moaning as the toy stretched and filled me, rocking gently back and forth as I worked more and more of it into my body.  "That's right baby, work it.  Can you take it all baby?  8 inches of cock so deep in that beautiful ass of yours?  oh yeah.... baby sink down on it... ooh...."  Chacha crooned his words, the sounds and look on his face driving me to do just what he said.  Somehow it felt better to ride the toy under his direction, for his pleasure, than to do it at my own pace.  My cock slid against his and I moaned at the delicious pleasure of it. 

"More... mmm... harder...."  I mumbled, still rocking my body.  I wanted to feel him take control, wanted to ride the toy to his pace the way I would if I was riding his cock and he was thrusting his hips to plunge it deep inside, meeting me stroke for stroke with equal passion.  Dammit but I must be an open book to him, because he began to do more than just hold the toy in place for me to ride it.  He did as I'd asked, and started moving it, giving me longer, deeper thrusts of the toy. "Oh!  ohhh yeah... yeah... _harder_!"  I moaned and begged, my breath coming in pants as I finally got the fast hard fuck my body had been craving all night.  I cried out in loud moans and whimpers and only _just_ remembered at the last second that I wasn't supposed to cum yet.  I gripped the base of my dick so hard I nearly strangled it as my body shuddered in a restrained orgasm. 

We were both panting when I managed to lift my gaze to meet his eyes.  I felt him press the toy balls deep into me, the pressure lovely against my tingling prostate.  And then he turned the toy on, and I let out another strangled moan, the vibrations enough to almost make me cum again.  "Such an obedient baby, you remembered not to cum.  Do you need a cock ring baby?  It'll keep you hard for me after you've cum."  I whimpered and nodded my head frantically.  I'd never really used a cock ring before, but I didn't want to lose my erection too soon.  I knew I'd cum just from the pleasure of sheathing myself in his body.  But doing so would cause me to start to wilt and he'd asked me to fuck him.  I wanted to give him another orgasm, I wanted to pleasure him as thoroughly as he'd pleasured me all night.  He pulled the toy box closer and fished around in it until he finally came up with something.  Again that giggle, though this time there was a hint of mischief in it.  It looked almost like a number 8, it had two rubber rings attached to each other, one slightly smaller than the other. 

He moved my hand from off my cock, then stretched one of the rings over my sensitive head working it down until it was snug to the base of my cock.  The pressure and pinch making me sigh in relief as I felt less in danger of cumming too soon.  Those hot sinful fingers fondled my balls a moment and then I felt them getting squished through the other ring.  My breath hitched, the pressure to my balls causing a strange kind of ache in them that I couldn't decide was good or bad. It was almost like when he left on the edge of orgasm, and yet... different.  His fingers lightly traced my bound genitals and I quickly learned that being trapped like that made the skin even more sensitive than before.  "ooh GOD..."  I moaned, my body rocking into that light touch. His hand reached up and slicked some lube on my cock, and then... 

"Remember baby, you can't cum until you're inside me."  Why would he remind me of that now ... when... _holy fuck_.... He'd reached between my balls and cock and apparently flipped some kind of switch and then deep vibrations started resonating into my balls and along my shaft as the rings began to vibrate.  The area where they were joined apparently hiding some kind of vibrating bullet.  I let out a strangled cry, the vibrations in my ass joining with the vibrations in my genitals to quickly drive me insane.  I was shaking so hard Chacha had to grab my cock and guide it to his entrance.  I watched in amazement as my vibrating cock breached him.  _God.... I'm inside of Chachamaru!_

Though I shook so hard someone might think I was having a seizure, I pressed gently forward.  I tried to be aware of Chacha's body so I could stop if there was any hint of pain for him, but to be honest he felt so damn good and I was so distracted by the vibrations if there had been any tension I probably would have missed it.  I sheathed myself fully, panting with an effort not to cum.  "You feel so good and hot inside me baby.  **_Cum for me_** , I know you need to."  As if on command I did, as soon as he'd said 'cum for me' I let loose with a strangled cry, my cum only escaping in small spurts past the barriers on my genitals. 

"Ohh that's so good baby, now move.  Give it to me hard and deep baby,  let me feel those vibrations."  He crooned his order and I obeyed.  I withdrew, gasping as he moved the toy to mimic my movements.  I pushed back in, the toy following but the rhythm just didn't feel right.  "counter"  I mumbled, my hips taking over without any instructions from my lost brain cell. He must have understood my cryptic comment because the movements changed.  As I withdrew the toy advanced, and I quickly fell back into that fast hard pleasurable rhythm of before.  We both cried out with loud moans and mewls and I couldn't honestly tell you who was having the better time.  I think it was me, but Chacha certainly seemed to be enjoying himself too. His hips arched up to meet my every thrust, his wrist worked and twisted and plunged the toy deep into me, husky words of encouragement and praise fell from his lips, though I was far from coherent speech.  I think we both came about the same time.  Something which made me smile in small triumph before I passed out. 


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke sprawled across his body possessively, as if I was afraid in my sleep that he would slip away and that it would have all been just a kinky dream.  I stretched, relishing in the feel of taught of muscle and flesh beneath my own and nuzzled in to nibble and suck at his throat, my hips naturally seeking a slow sleepy friction of my morning erection against the perfect dip of his hip groove.  God but that bit of flesh seemed made for my cock.  I felt him chuckle silently beneath me, warm fingers tracing loving circles on my ass as he whispered in my ear.  "My Baby feels good this morning I see.  Do you feel okay, Kouyou?  You're not in ... in any pain from last night are you, Love? "  Chacha's voice was soft and concerned, but I could feel him smile against my shoulder as I continued to attack the flesh of his neck. 

"mm... my balls ache a little from cumming too much but my ass feels fine.  Do feel free to plunder it if you're feeling spunky.."  I murmured as I began to trail my mouth lower, now that he was awake.  Oh, but those fingers felt so good on my body that I almost hesitated to move.  My mouth though, had other plans, it wanted to taste my new lover.  To memorize every dip and swell, every taste and texture of this minor god who held me in his power.  I moaned softly and continued my sleepy exploration, lingering on his collarbones.  They were so graceful and defined, the swell of bone and flesh felt wonderful against my lips and tongue.  I suckled on that dip that had pleased me so well, and that had obsessed Count Almasy so.  I laughed silently when Chacha moaned and arched into me, his fingers dipping deeper into my cleft.  "mmm.. touch me Cha... let me feel you, please"  I moaned, even as I dipped myself lower to attack his nipple.  My ass missed the caress of his fingers but I was rewarded by a hand threading itself into my scalp just the way I liked.  His grip tightened as I bit down on a nipple, suckling the bruised nub until it was purple and taught. 

"ooh, _god_ , baby.. _yeah_... just like that.."  He crooned, and I knew that the little pains I was indulging in didn't really hurt him but instead felt good to my lover.  _My LOVER_... such a strange term to apply to Chacha, and yet it fit.  I loved him, even though we hardly knew each other, and If I had anything to do with it, he'd be my lover in truth, so much more meaningful than just sex. I'd have him buried deep inside me, sweaty and hot, completely possessed and sated, cherished and protected.  I paid attention to the other nipple, bruising it beautifully before I trailed down, loving the tight grip in my scalp that was almost painful but gave me a sense of his control.  That he had me tight yet again, and that I was safe and _wanted_.  I whimpered my desire, my pleasure in that tight grip, as I sought to move even further down.  I teased his navel, though his wasn't nearly as sensitive as mine as his heated shaft tapping my chin distracted me from trying to draw a better response. 

I reached my hand down and stroked his shaft, gripping it firmly in my grasp.  I looked up at him with lust hooded eyes.  "I want you to cum in my mouth, don't pull away.  Rock your hips if you need to, I'll try to take as much of you as I can.  But I want to do this, I _need_ to... I need to feel you in my throat, stretching my jaw.  I want to taste your hot cum on my tongue, I need to give you pleasure first.  Please, Chacha... let me do this? Don't hold back"  I begged and then, without waiting for his response, I opened my mouth and started to take him down.  I worked that tapered head, moaning as I let the broad heated flesh stroke my tongue and the roof of my mouth.  I hollowed out my cheeks and relaxed my jaw taking him slowly down deeper and deeper with every stroke.  God... how he tasted!  His special scent so strong in my nose that my cock had already begun to swell and I rocked my hips in time with my mouth on his cock.  I surprised myself that I was able to relax my jaw to take so much of him in , but I chalked it up to desire and endorphins.  I moaned and forced myself to take him deeper and deeper, past the ache in my jaw until I could feel him brush the back of my throat. 

" _God_... yeah baby...  oh fuck but you're so _beautiful_... oh _yeah_ baby... how deep can you take me?  oh .. _baby_.... so tight , so hot , God is that the back of your throat I feel?  oh baby... no one's _ever_ taken me so deep before ...you feel so good, my beautiful sinful baby. oh oooh.... yeah ....."   His breath had started to come in pants, his hips rising ever so gently to meet my downward strokes.  I could tell he was trying very hard not to force me to take more than I was willing or able to comfortably endure.  But his moaned words drove me on.  I felt proud of myself that I was able to give him oral pleasure like he'd never been able to receive before.  I shocked _myself_ that I was able to take on that massive girth with such apparent ease.  Even the feel of that hot shaft pressing against the back of my throat felt good, so incredibly good that I was shocked at my own lack of a gag reflex.  I'd liked the feel of the toy, but it hadn't brushed the back of my throat the way Chacha's cock was doing right now.  I reached my hand up to massage my jaw and took a deep breath, then pressed him further down into my throat, bobbing my head slightly to massage the ridge of that broad head against something it was penetrating so pleasantly.  God but I didn't want to have to breathe, it felt so good.  I backed off of it enough to pant loudly through my nose then I took him down again, stroking my throat in hard , fast, deep strokes that had me screaming my orgasm against the head of his cock.  I'd only just barely prevented myself from clenching my jaw, but I did feel my teeth press into him as I bucked.  His grip in my hair had tightened in a painfully pleasurable grip  and as soon as my jaw loosened he backed off, thrusting into my mouth a few times before he came harshly across my tongue with a loud cry of **_"Baby!"_**   Stream after stream of creamy hot cum splashed across my tongue and I swallowed it all.  I pulled back to suckle on the head, grateful to be able to finally relax my jaw some but gratified that we'd both cum. I should apologize for practically biting him but could barely think past the pleasure and Chacha hadn't uttered a single complaint about it when my teeth gripped tight, so I let it pass.

I continued to suckle on the head, bracing his shaft with my hand so I could worry that slit some more.  I'd gotten some kind of contact high between my own orgasm and the taste of his cum, god how I loved the scent and taste of it.  It was as if I was already addicted to it.  I continued to moan and delved my tongue into the slit of his head, tongue fucking it the way he'd abused my navel so beautifully last night.  "Ah... baby..... _oh fuck_ , you're so good, so dirty.  mmm.. _yeah_.. just like that baby.... oh _harder_ baby... mmm... mm..ooh.... yeah fuck my cock baby, fuck it with your tongue.... make me cum again. "  Chacha murmured, his grip tight in my hair, his hips thrusting up slightly in rhythm to my abuse of his cock.  I'd given head a few times before, but I'd never had a lover who enjoyed having his slit abused like this.  It made me want to penetrate that slit deeper than my tongue would allow.  I thrust my tongue deeper, harder and faster into that slit, in answer to his moaned command.  My own hips bucking once again in shared pleasure.  God, the very idea that I could make Chacha cum twice just from my mouth on his cock left me dizzy.  With  a harsh cry he came yet again, the spurts a little weaker this time, but rich in flavor and scent all the same.  I licked my lips and pressed a small kiss to the head of his cock, the slit now pinked from my abuse of it.

Leaning up I captured his lips in a passionate kiss, melting when he began to dominate it, humming in pleasure when he flipped us over, his weight pinning me down. OH how our bodies fit together so perfectly.  My legs were slightly shorter than his, my torso slightly longer, giving me a few inches in height if we were standing beside each other, and yet the differences were perfect in so many ways.  I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing my groin to crush with his, my arms holding him equally tight.  We laid there simply enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together and lips exploring each other's mouths, neither of us in a hurry to end this perfect bliss.  But at last Chacha did break the kiss, and brushed the hair from my eyes with such tender care that it made me sigh.  "Thank you baby, that was... _amazing_... "  I blushed and turned my head to capture his fingers in a playful nip of my lips, smiling widely when he gave me free reign to suckle on them as I tried to formulate a response. 

"mm.. I ... I was surprised I could relax my jaw that much.  But it felt so goddamn good to make you feel so wonderful.  Your grip in my hair was so sexy, your words so stimulating.  I'll go down on you anytime you want my darling, you don't even have to ask, just whip it out.  Even now my mouth is watering at the idea of tasting you again. "  I suckled on his fingers even as I mumbled my reply.  I truly _was_ shocked I'd been able to do that, and I already knew I wanted to take him that way again, even though my jaw ached from being stretched wide for so long. My fingers traced between us to play with his shaft.  It was so much less frightening now that it had pleasured my throat and my thighs so thoroughly.  Now that I was exploring it's wilted length a wicked idea began to tease my sex-hazed mind. 

"mm.  Chachamaru... my _beautiful_ idol and now my _gorgeous_ lover.  Will you do something for me love?  I do so want it..."  I whispered, knowing I was playing a sinful game.  But, lord, everything we'd  done so far had felt so damn good.  Why couldn't this work too? I was sure it could, if only Chacha would give it a chance. He smiled at me and nipped playfully at my pouting lips, " _Anything_ you want baby, just tell me.  What does my baby need? "

I stroked my fingers lightly along his shaft, careful not to stimulate it too much, right now it was perfect for my plan.  "You feel so good in my hand, so hot and heavy. And just like this, even flaccid you're so _... firm_..."  I blushed and squirmed a little, I wanted my vision to become a reality so very badly but I had to approach this carefully if I was going to get what I so desperately wanted.  I moaned softly and nibbled at his lips.  He smiled, knowing I was hedging but licked at my lips, letting me take my time to put my fantasy into words.  I wondered if he knew what I was going to ask of him, and yet... I didn't think so.  "mm.. Yukihiro..... such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man."  He simply nodded, smiling softly, _knowing_ I was buttering him up. 

I reached beneath him to fondle his balls, lest I give his cock too much stimulation, then I hedged my bet and asked.  "Even like this, you're _beautiful_ cock is just about as firm as that toy, just about as thick as well.  If you were _real careful_ I'll bet you could press yourself inside me.  We could just lay here and kiss, touching each other.  I want to feel you as you grow inside me, slowly _thicker_ , slowly **_deeper_** as you swell with passion for me.  Oh, God but it will feel so _good_ to feel you filling me full as your passion grows.  Please,  my darling, can't we try it?  _Please?_ "  I begged.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and tried to protest. "But, _baby_... we haven't even made it through half the toys, what if..."  I placed a sweet kiss to his lips, silencing him.  "shhhh.... It will be all right, I know it will.  Half the problem is trying to get something as big as your erection past my entrance, trying to breach me from _nothing_ to something the size of my _wrist_.  But we don't have to worry about that.  You'll already be inside me, having breached me already with a size that feels so very good.  Then all you have to do is _stay_ inside me, let your body stretch me gently, filling me, pleasuring me with your heat and the throb of your pulse along your shaft. _Please_ baby?  I trust you, won't you trust yourself?  I promise, if it gets to be too much, I'll tell you and all you have to do is pull out gently. " 

The way he'd protested, I was afraid he would refuse, and yet I got the impression he'd never tried this before.  It made me wonder why, because to me it sounded like a brilliant plan.  I couldn't wait to be filled so painfully full with all that gloriously thick cock. He kissed me then, long and deep until I was panting and writhing beneath him.  He leaned up and I whimpered at the loss of radiant heat and the weight of his body on mine, but I sighed in triumph when I saw him grab the lube, applying a generous coating to himself, before he grabbed what appeared to be a syringe from the box.  I was curious as to what he planned to do with it, but I had to smile as I watched him fill it up with lube then press it into my tingling entrance.  He pressed the cold gel deep inside me, ensuring I'd be well slicked for his thick invasion, the cold contrast making me gasp in pleasure.   He fingered me in long teasing strokes, slicking up my initial passage for his intrusion.  Then he leaned over me, bracing himself with one hand as he set himself against my entrance.  "Are you _sure_ baby?  I ... I don't want to hurt you"   

I shivered, so eager for this that I almost started crying again.  "You won't my love, you'll make me feel so good, now come take me gently just like you promised.  I'm yours, won't you claim me?"  I asked giving him my best sexy smile.  We both moaned as he pressed his flaccid cock gently inside.  It was just firm enough to get there, but it was still soft enough to make the task tricky.  He had to be very careful not to let himself slip out as he tried to advance more and more of his shaft inside me.  I moaned and gripped his arms, trying hard not to buck my hips in my pleasure and dislodge him.  When at least he was seated fully, I wrapped my legs around his hips and held him tightly to my body.  I trapped him against me, no way was he getting loose now.  I pulled his head down and captured his lips in a slow sweet kiss.  He cradled my head and dominated the kiss, making me pant with pleasure and wont.  I flexed something inside me, gripping him tight with my insides and I felt him moan.  Whatever I was doing must feel just as good to him. 

"ooh you feel so good, so hot inside me.  Even now I can feel you getting a little bigger, can you move a little baby?  Make love to me, Yukihiro... let me feel you moving inside me. "    I whispered my words of encouragement and need into his ear, moaning when he began to move just as I'd asked.  Oh god but this was nothing like any sex I'd ever experienced.  It was so much better than a cold toy.  He moved in slow, loving strokes careful not to dislodge himself while giving me such lovely friction.  That broad tapered head felt like an arrow pointed straight at my prostate and I whimpered because I could feel it there, almost there but not quite thick enough or long enough yet to give me the stimulation I needed to cum once again.  Tears sparkled in his eyes as he moved inside me, I could feel his whole body trembling as he braced himself above me, his beautiful fall of hair spilling down to tickle my chest.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. 

"You promised to take me down gently and to make sweet, sweet love to me, and you are.  You feel so good inside me right now.  Each stroke brings you deeper, each stroke I feel your heated possession stretching me, completing me.  You said, you were afraid we could never make love, but you were wrong.  I told you I'd find a way to accept you, all of you, and here you are."  My words were broken by soft moans, it felt so ... so... transcendant to be filled and stretched by that incredible heat. I could feel him getting bigger, thicker, and longer as the minutes passed and he moved gently inside me.  I could hardly believe that I had all of him and that there was no pain, not really.  The stretch had occurred so gently and with such pleasure that my body was able to accept him without hint of rejection, only joy and passion. 

"Oh Baby... Baby... Am I really making love to you?  You feel so amazing, so tight and yet... I can't believe you're getting so much pleasure from my cock.  It doesn't hurt at all, does it?  You're not tense, and you're not spasming.... you're just gripping me oh so tight.  God... baby.. I love you so much and I never thought I'd get inside you without pain.  You have no idea the gifts you've given me, none.  I'll never ever be able to repay you for this, for your virginity and for being able to accept me with such joy..."  he began to weep and I held him close, licking his tears away and whispering to him about how good he felt to me.  How much I loved the feel of his big thick cock claiming my ass as his own.  

The bigger he got made for longer strokes, which felt amazing but we quickly found that there was some part of me deep inside that was slightly resistant to deeper penetration.  I didn't know what it was, but Chacha sensed it and backed off even though I didn't want him to.  I wanted to take every inch of him, to show him that I could be the lover he's never had.  I wanted him to have that incredible feeling of being so hot and hard and balls-deep inside me.  It wasn't that it was painful really, every time the head of his cock bumped that place it sent a shiver of sharp pressure up my spine that walked that thin border between pleasure and pain.  The more he bumped against it, the more I craved the feeling of it. But though I tried to encourage him to go deeper he refused, and so I gave in for the time being, begging instead that he cum for me.  I wanted him to cum inside me and I rocked my hips, using my legs to encourage him to speed up the tempo a bit.  He did speed up but not by much, I think he was still so shocked that he was inside me that he was afraid to do anything that would change my pleasure into pain. As always, I tumbled over the edge first, shouting his name and arching my back as my ass gripped him tight lest he leave us too soon.  He followed quickly after, shouting my name as he came.  And oh God but the feel of him cumming inside me?  It was a special sensation I'll never forget.  I could feel his rapid heartbeat in his cock, could feel every twitch and pulse of seed as he shot stream after stream of hot cum deep inside me.  The warm lick of it tickling in the best way. 

His hands reached out and pinned my wrists above my head, holding me tight as he settled his weight down upon me, snug so that he wouldn't slip out now that he'd cum. I purred to be held so tightly, to be pinned down and possessed so thoroughly. "You are the most amazing creature I've ever known.  and you have the most brilliant ideas I'd never have guessed that bring me such pleasure.  Remind me _never_ to deny you _anything_ you want in bed, you're instincts are simply miraculous."  He laughed as he rained kissed down upon my face, making me giggle and close my eyes soaking up the attention the way a flower soaks up the rain. 

"mm _... anything_ huh?  I'll hold you to that you know.  You promised to show me how flexible you are, and now that I've had you ... I'm greedy to feel you so hot and hard and thick inside me again, even now I want you again.  You feel so much better than some fucking toy.  I want you to cum so many times inside me, that it drips down my leg.  Can we do that, Yukihiro?  mmm.... the slow and sweet sex was perfect for our first time, but now... oh, there's something I'd _love_ to try.  Something I've wanted since that night in my kitchen..."  My cheeks were already flushed with one of the most powerful orgasms of my life, my body was humming with endorphins, and damn if I wasn't going to demand every fantasy in my perverted little head.  It was okay though, because all my fantasies featured _him_ , featured _us_ and I wanted to find ways to give him enough orgasms to fill me overflowing with his seed. 

He leaned in and started suckling on my ear, lathing it, tonguing it in the way he knew turned me on.  I moaned and held his head close, my hips arching beneath his weight, seeking the friction of his cock inside me in rhythm with his tongue.  He flexed his hips and began rocking in short quick thrusts that matched what he was doing my ear and I started a chanting kind of whimper because ... well.. _oh fuck_ but that was _perfect_.  The only thing better than this would be if he could somehow tongue fuck my ear _and_ my navel at the same time his cock was in my ass.  But not even Chacha was that flexible, I was certain of it.

 "What does my baby want?  What did you fantasize about when I touched you in your kitchen?  Tell me, baby."  His voice came out raspy with lust, do deep it was almost a growl and so sexy it was like a sinful caress in places he'd not reached before now. But I couldn't answer him, not yet, I was so close and I needed... I whined and bucked my hips up faster and he complied with rapid short thrusts that brought me screaming to orgasm once again.  Already he was almost fully hard once again inside me, and God did it feel good.  I'm not sure I could take him all at once when he was fully hard, but having him swell inside me like this was a pleasure I wouldn't pass up for all the money in the world.  It was hard to describe just how good it felt to be stretched so thoroughly, so gently, so perfectly to fit him.  "cum.. please... cum I need you to cum, oh god cum inside me again.."  I panted against his shoulder, my hips still bucking spastically against him.  I'd cum but that didn't mean I wanted him to stop, oh hell no.  His teeth bit into my neck and he growled low and let more of his weight rest on me, his grip tighter on my wrists and I stilled my body, relaxing in submission to his dominant display.  He licked the spot he bit.  "Lift your ankles, put them up near your head."  He growled and the sound made me shiver.  I unlocked my legs from around his waist and lifted them, the movement shifting him inside me in a very pleasant way. Moaning, my eyes nearly crossed with lust and passion, I raised my legs until my ankles were above his shoulders and near my head.  It was rather awkward to be bent in half like this, the movement changed the angle until he was barely inside me and I didn't want him to slip out. 

He let go of one of my wrists and grabbed an ankle, pressing it down to meet my wrist.  Immediately I grabbed onto it and he gripped my wrist tight again.  "Don't let go of it"  He ordered, then he grabbed the other ankle and secured it in my other hand.  Hot damn, but being bent like this, held so tight, his weight so palpable had my head spinning into that strange place my head wanted to go when I'd given up everything to his power and just went along for the ride.  He pumped his hips harder this time, the angle preventing him from driving too deep, and yet each hard thrust was dead center to the base of my prostate.  I cried out incoherent words and curses as little spurts of cum shot from my cock with each sharp thrust to my prostate.  I'd never felt such intense pleasure as this, so helpless and so completely possessed by that hard cock staking it's claim on my ass.  This is what I'd wanted, to be touched and bruised so deeply I'd feel him pleasuring me long after he'd withdrawn.  He came scant seconds before I did, pressing deep enough I could feel him sitting against that barrier deep inside me that he refused to try to breach.  But oh god the pressure there felt so good, as good as the feel and anticipation of his head at my entrance.  I knew if he would just breach me, possess me fully, It would be the most intense moment of my life. 

He trembled above me, seemingly  dazed as his grip loosened on my wrists and I felt him pull very gently out of me.  I whimpered a sound of protest but he kissed my pouting lips.  "I didn't hurt you did I?  I kind of ... lost myself for a bit..."  his cheeks flushed and I sensed that he was somewhat ashamed at having unleashed a bit of his beast.

I smiled at him, proud of myself for having brought his beast out to play,  "Oh no darling, that was intensely amazing.  Feel free to bend me into a pretzel any time your passion wants to get it's kink on.  I don't think I've ever tried that position before.  And god I **_freaking love it_** when you get all demanding.  Maybe we can try bondage sometime. I'd love to see what you'll do to me, how you'll secure me for your taking. mm.. baby.. I'm not dripping with your cum yet.  Can we go to the kitchen?  I'm kind of hungry and I can tell you about my fantasy while we fix breakfast."    Reluctantly he rolled off of me, after kissing me senseless once more.  He helped me to stand, my legs feeling like jello after so many orgasms.  I hadn't even bothered to count them, other than to note, he'd still given me far more than I'd given him, but I was still  proud that we'd only been awake a few hours and already I'd gotten him to cum more times than he had in all the hours we were together last night.  Today though, I was determined not to pass out from the pleasure. 

We padded naked to the kitchen and Chacha quickly made us a fruit and cheese plate, something quick and simple that we could feed each other in bed.  I of course went straight for the coffee machine and set to the task of making us a strong pot of it.  I needed the energy boost if I was going to survive our marathon until lunch.  Already my ass tingled, it felt empty and I craved the heat of Chacha touching me so deep.  My prostate ached so delightfully, and I flushed at the memory of him pinning me down in such an awkward position that gave me no leverage at all.  Such a position required me to simply accept whatever pace and angle he chose to set, and that was fine with me.  I loved that he already knew my body so well that he was able to pleasure me without even the need of a practice stroke to get aimed right.  Oh no, he'd pegged my prostate perfectly with every single thrust, as if his dick had a gps tracker to help it find my orgasms. 

He leaned against the counter and watched me as I hummed and made lewd yummy noises over my coffee.  Giggling he held his fingers out to me, beckoning me to approach.  I dragged a chair over and turned it close to us, then I took his fingers and twirled into his embrace, placing my back to his chest.  "What is my baby's fantasy?  Tell me.." He whispered, his fingers tracing my waist. 

I laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting the image of it fill my vision.  "I want to stand in front of the sink with you behind me.  I want you to pick up my foot and put it on the chair, to give you _'better access'_   remember?  I want you to hold my wrist tight, pin it to the counter so I can't touch myself.  I want to feel your hand on my throat, gripping tight.  Tight enough you _could_ impede my airway if you wanted to, tight enough for me to feel your command of me.  I want you to turn my head and force me to kiss like you did when I came in the door.  I want you to hold my throat tight and tease my ear and don't let me turn my head away from the assault.  I want you to Forbid me to cum from it, with that deliciously harsh voice you used this morning."  My breath was coming in faster pants as I felt my cock swell from the imagery and the tactile memory of how those individual things had felt, and how they would feel now all embraced into one living fantasy. 

"I want you to hold me in place while you press inside me, half-hard like you are now. I want you to take your pleasure of my body until you're fully thick and hard.  Then I want you to _fuck_ me, _possess_ me, make me _feel_ you. All that thick girth, all that long heat.  Whatever happens I don't want you to let go of me, I want you to hold me tight even after you give me permission to cum.  I want to feel you cum inside me, your hand on my throat holding me in place for your pleasure."  Already I was panting and moaning just from the sheer power of describing my fantasy.  Of course, I didn't tell him _everything_ that was in my fantasy, the rest would depend on him keeping his promise not to let go of me.  I needed both his hands occupied for the rest of my fantasy to come true. He pulled me tight against him and I could feel my description had had an effect on him, he was bigger now, but god..with the way I was feeling it would make the penetration even better. 

He growled low in my ear and walked us over to the sink.    He took my wrists and placed them on the counter, his warm hands gripping them tight as he pressed his body against mine.  "Stay here, just like this.  Head down, eyes closed.  Don't open them until I tell you to."  He spoke his command in that sexy deep voice I'd heard this morning and it made me moan, my knees weak with an instinctual desire to drop to the floor and open my mouth so I could worship his cock.  I heard him leave the room and I tried to get my breathing back under control.  OH... god but he was going to answer my fantasy, the one I'd had every night since my kitchen.  The one that left me wet in a puddle of my own cum every time.  My fingers kneaded the counter in nervous anticipation.  I'd described my fantasy in detail, but I knew Chacha would find some way to make it even more amazing than anything I could imagine on my own.

I heard him come back and something soft and silky was placed over my eyes.  I smiled, oh god but the loss of my vision just made his possession, his command of me even more potent as I surrendered everything but what I was given.  Received nothing but his touch, his taste, his scent.  He tied the blindfold tight, not only to block out light but because he knew how much I loved to be tightly bound.  I felt him start to buckle my wrist cuffs onto my wrists and I whispered "... _oh yeah_... "    I hadn't thought about that, but it was perfect.  He could control both my wrists with one hand while the other held my throat.  I whimpered when I felt him attach the clip, pulling my wrists until I was stretched out over the sink, wrists hooked to the faucet, ass in air.  "Do you trust me baby?"  he asked, and I whimpered an affirmative along with a vigorous nod of my head. I didn't know what he had planned to add to my fantasy but so far he was batting a thousand. 

A warm hand caressed my ass and then a stinging swat landed from sort of instrument that was broad and thin.  The sting made me yelp but it was quickly soothed by his hand, the sting quickly turning into a warm heat that felt amazing.  "Are you okay?"  he asked, checking to see if I was hurt or pissed I suppose.  " _More_ , I'm such a naughty, greedy baby, I _need_ it, _don't you think_?"  I panted and perked my ass up, waiting for the next blow to land, surprised that I liked spanking so much.  I was even more shocked that Chacha had done it, that he had dared to step out of his tender box to pull out something so kinky.  He kept saying he didn't want to hurt me and I believed him, he'd more than proven his tender care of me.  And yet I loved this, it wasn't heavy or malicious pain, it was just a light sting really - but it was just enough pain to really flip my switch.  It fed the same thing in me that craved his harsh commands, craved being pinned down and held tight, craved his weight upon me as he pounded into me.  I moaned as he swatted me again, a different cheek this time.  He continued to alternate swats and soothing touches until it felt like my whole ass was warm.      

Then he bid me spread my legs wider, arching my back to present to him even more of my ass and then he peppered the tender underside of my cheeks and even some of my inner thighs with those stinging swats until every delicious part of me that could rub against him as he pounded into me would feel the heat of his possession.  I strained as I fought not to cum from the blows. 

"Just one more baby, and I want you to cum when it lands, you're doing so beautiful baby, taking your spanking like this.  Your ass is so beautiful and red right now, are you ready for it baby? "  I whined and nodded my head, his words holding me in that special place that made this whole situation feel right, made me feel safe to just give myself over to whatever pleasure or pain he gave to me because he worried too much about hurting me to ever cause me real harm.  I trusted him to know what would feel good to me and what would cross that invisible line.  His encouragement made me feel special because I could hear the pleasure and lust in his voice, that I'd trusted him to spank me and that I'd found pleasure in it.  

The last swat was unexpected in its location and the shock of it made me cum hard.  He'd swatted my nuts, a perfect blow that landed to the tender flesh of the backside of my balls where they dangled from my body. That part that received the least stimulation in day to day activities because it was tucked between my underwear and my taint. Now it stung and burned, heat flooding to the surface as the capillaries swelled in answer to the abuse.  Every time he pounded into me and my nuts swung back to slap my body I'd feel it, just as I'd feel every inch of my skin that rubbed against his as he took his possession of me.  Blazing hot hands massaged my heated cheeks and I felt him kneel behind me.  "That was _perfect_ baby... so fucking hot, cumming from a spanking, cumming on command like that.  Here, let me give you a reward."   He murmured and then I felt him tug my testicals back and felt him lick and suck at the wounded skin there.  He rolled my testicals in his mouth a few times then spread my cheeks and I gasped when his tongue breached me.  He lathed and teased me until I was begging him to fuck me.

I heard the chair get dragged over toward the sink and my breath hitched, now was the moment.  He lifted me up, stretching my arms above my head, allowing me to stretch my back after being bent over for so long.  Then he lowered them once again to the counter, a tight grip to my wrist telling me without words that that was where he wanted them to stay for now. Then I felt him lift my foot and place it on the chair, adjusting it so that the chair didn't impede his possession of my body now that it was opened for him. He raked his nails gently across the heated skin of my inner thigh, and I arched my back, head dropping to his shoulder.  Oh god, but this was so much more intense than my dream.  I felt him brace himself at my entrance, slicked up and hot and he felt quite a bit bigger than when he'd left the kitchen.  I still needed him inside me, now more than ever.  "Please, don't stop, not now.  I need this, I need it so bad.." I whispered afraid he'd balk if he took the time to notice he was at least a finger width wider than the biggest toy we'd tried.

He braced himself at my entrance then took his place, one hand tight on my wrists pinning me in place as the other wrapped itself gently around my throat.  "Tighter, please..."  I whispered, and I felt him tighten his grip very slowly until I gasped out a pleasured moan. "Oh.. _fuck yeah_... just like that ..."  He turned my head and captured my lips in a crushing kiss that distracted me only seconds before I felt him press inside.  Oh but the burn of that stretch felt as good as the sting of my spanking.  He started to move his hips in small shallow strokes that mimicked his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered and willed myself to relax, to just let him have me and not try to rock my hips to change the pace to anything other than what he wanted of my body.  It was hard because he was taking me so slow, and yet to feel him pressing in and pulling out against my heated ass made every centimeter of his flesh apparent as he staked his claim.  Again he stopped just short of pressing fully inside me, just gently pressing against that inner barrier and then retreating once again.  I was determined to be a very naughty baby.  I had already been punished, now I'd _earn_ that spanking. 

He was so thick and hot inside of me, his legs were slightly taller than mine so that my body naturally went up on tiptoe while being invaded by such a godly cock as what graced Chacha's body.  But in my desire to breach that inner barrier, this disparity of height would only serve to help me in my task.  I lowered my foot from the off the chair and forced my toes to relax, letting gravity and his taller legs force that broad pointed head past that barrier.  He broke the kiss in shock and I whined, "ooh, _ow_ _ow_ , _ow_... oh fuck.. oh _fuck_.. ooh.. don't pull out, **don't pull out**   _just_.. "  I shuddered hard, a splatter of cum shooting from my cock as an intense pressure deep inside me made my prostate spasm in sympathy.  I'd let our height difference and gravity force the head of Chacha's cock past that mysterious barrier inside me and now he was sheathed balls deep and as thick as he'd ever been in my ass.  " _Don't let go_ .. you promised not to let go."  I panted,  "tighter, hold my throat my tighter!"  I demanded and relaxed when he tightened his grip pressing my airway harshly enough to make me grunt a little because I was panting so hard. 

"I need you to _move_ , I need you to work that place so deep inside, work it loose the way you worked my entrance.  It didn't really hurt me darling, it was just such an _intense pressure_ and I _need_ it.. God I **need** to feel you pounding into me balls-deep without restraint.  Please.. Please ... _move_!"  I gasped out, my head feeling heavy and fluffy from the trapped blood supply, Chacha's grip on my throat was perfect and probably somewhat dangerous but I didn't really care.  I needed that grip, that lack of air that only he could release, that intense pressure of him driving deep.  He moved his hips in shallow deep strokes, working the head of his cock through that tight barrier inside me, small spurts of cum leaking from my cock with each thrust, my voice raspy as I wailed my pleasure and pain.  That place inside me loosened finally allowing him an easier penetration and I felt his thrusts get harsher, his grip on my wrists almost painfully tight as I screamed my release.  I must have passed out, because I woke back up with him cradling me against him, the blind-fold gone and I could feel him sobbing even as I heard his beautiful voice singing me a love song of grief and memory.  _"How I love you oh darling, how I love you oh darling, how I love you.. don't you hear me calling?..."_

I moved my head and smiled softly up at him.  " I hear you my love, so **_Please don't cry_**.  You don't have to Grieve for you baby, I'm _fine_ , I'm not going _anywhere_.  I'm sorry I shocked you, but I **_needed_** to prove to you that I could take all of you, every single inch.  I needed to feel you as deep as you've never been with _anyone before_.  I _needed_ you darling, but I knew you didn't want to hurt me, and I couldn't think of any other way to take _all_ of you than this.  And it was so perfect, so much **_better_** than I could have imagined on my own.  mm... god... I'm going to feel you for a week at least. And that's what I really wanted.  To take every inch of you till I came screaming, to feel you still inside me even when work keeps us apart.  The memory of this... will stay with me forever." 

His voice was gruff with tears and the heated anger in them was somewhat muted as he kept sniffling his tears back.  It was cute and sexy though, and I tried not to smile through the lecture I'd earned.  " **That's not good enough, Kouyou**!  You could have torn something, injured yourself seriously like that.  Oh my god... if you had bled.... I.. I ... and your _throat_!  My god.... I almost choked you to death you fool!  You passed out!  Oh my god if I'd killed you..."  The horror in his eyes squelched most of my humor in the moment.  I pulled his head down and crushed my lips to his, opening my mouth to invite his possession of it.  Angrily he dominated the kiss and I melted against him, smiling silently to myself as I realized he'd not pulled out when I'd lost consciousness.  He'd held me tight, just like I'd asked him to. 

  
" _Silly Master_ , I passed out from pleasure not from lack of air.  Though the restriction was just fuel to my passion, made my head all swimmy and light.  And besides, I promised you I'd stop it if the pain was too much, and it wasn't.  I would have told you if your grip was too tight , if I didn't love the way you held me.  I might have to wear a scarf for a few days, but if you're that worried we _could_ get me a nice wide collar and you can tighten it to just that perfect point and then leave it there, then you won't have to worry about losing control of your grip in the heat of passion.  Wouldn't you like to put me on a leash? ooh... will you spank me again for being _naughty_ and scaring you like that?  Or will you do something _else_?  You have such brilliantly kinky ideas that bring me pleasure I would have never imagined."  I nibbled on my lips, my hips already rocking against his, loving the tenderness of my abused flesh as his flaccid cock moved slightly inside my wounded entrance, his sweat slicked skin rubbing against my heated ass. 

He shook his head and huffed at me, his eyebrows scrunching together.  "I'm your Master?"  He said with a twitch of his mouth that told me he was probably trying to hide a smirk beneath that stern look.  I nodded stretching my arms up to hook around his neck so I could arch into his embrace, leaving me completely open to him.  "yup, and I'm your Baby.  I'm a very _needy_ , very _greedy_ baby too.  You promised me a thousand orgasms and by my count you owe me another 983 of them.  Preferably ones where I scream your name, so we're really going to have to work on this.  Assuming you came after I passed out, we're working on a 17:7 ratio here, that's more than 2 to one, and that's so unfair to my Master.  I still want you fill me so full of your cum that it dribbles down my leg.  We're going to have to work on that while you show me how flexible you are.  Hell we can find out how flexible I am as you bend me and twist me for your pleasure.   You did promise a thousand orgasms in a thousand ways... your baby intends to hold you to your promises." I winked at him and rocked my hips harder back on his length, taking my pleasure of his growing erection.  He might be mad at me, but his body loved mine as much I loved his. 

His fingers reached down and started stroking my cock, making me moan as I let him have his way with me.  "You... you're not mad at me at _all_ for the spanking? "  I laughed, rubbing my sore ass against his body.  "HELL no, I _loved_ it.  You're brilliant at figuring out the things that flip my switch and ramp up my pleasure." He pulled out of me, making me whine because I'd been enjoying myself. 

 He turned me around to face him, blocking me in against his body and the counter.  "If you want me to be in control Kouyou then you can't do shit like you did today.  You can't just _hide_ things from me, or take what you want of me in such a way that puts you in danger. I can't give you what you need and keep you safe if you don't tell me _everything_ that's going in that pretty little head of yours.  God, baby... I'd have ended myself if you hadn't woken up.  If I'd really, seriously hurt you, I'd have lost my reason to live.  I can't ever do that baby, I can't hurt you for real.  It would kill me to do so. So if this is what you want, then tell me now.  If you want me to be in control, then you **_have_** to let **_me_** decide how fast we take this.  I'm deliriously happy that we were able to have such passionate sex, that if felt so good for you, but **_baby_**... you were a virgin as of last night, and we both know I'm a very large man.  Your body is going to start sending you hate mail when all these endorphins wear off and you need to give your body time to heal.  You can't push yourself too hard baby.  Okay?" 

I knew he was being serious, and what he said made sense, but what I heard was that he still wanted me.  That I hadn't freaked him out too bad when I passed out and that he didn't mind I loved it when he spanked me.  Sorry, but that's where my mind was.  I'd have agreed to almost anything just so long as he didn't leave me.  I grinned at him and pressed my body to his.  "So you'll keep me then?"  I giggled peppering his face with silly kisses, "come on, _keep me_. you know you want me, I'm the only one who can take all of that glorious cock and beg for more. I'm the only one who cums from your kisses alone. "  I laughed as I felt his arms tighten around me, pinning my wrists behind my back and I stilled my bouncing, my head rubbing against his temple a low hum falling from my lips. 

"I've got you baby, and we have time"      


	9. Chapter 9

 I sighed into his embrace, grateful that he seemed to have forgiven me.  My throat ached a little, and my head began to throb now that some of the endorphins were wearing off.  He kissed me on the forehead and turned me around, giving me a little shove toward the door. “Go back to bed baby, I’ll finish making breakfast and bring you a fresh cup of coffee in a minute. Do you want milk or juice too?”  He asked.  I turned my head and smiled at him.  “a cup of coffee sounds grand, and maybe a really large glass of cold milk?  You don’t drink that skim crap do you?”  I asked making a face.  Milk was supposed to taste like milk not water, and that fat free crap was as useless as diet caffeine free Mountain Dew.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head playfully at me.  “I drink 2% baby, is that okay?”  I nodded and stretched tall, rolling my neck to crack out some of the stiffness.  Then made a show of bending over to grab my ankles and stretch out my lower back, giving him a perfect view of my backdoor.  I heard him make a sound that was awful like a purr.  I smiled to myself and made sure to sway my hips as I walked out the door.  I could feel his gaze on my like a sinful caress, and I knew he hadn’t taken his eyes off me till I was out of sight.  
  
I was still horny as all fuck, the marathon of sex having dulled my cravings not at all.  If anything I was horny for even more than when I woke up this morning.  Rough, mind-blowing, fuck-me-unconscious sex notwithstanding, my mouth and ass fairly buzzed with the need for more stimulation.  Restless and bored, I pulled the toy box from beneath the bed – Cha having cleaned us up and put stuff away after I passed out last night. Glancing at the bed, I winced at the obvious stains and figured I’d make myself useful by putting clean sheets on it.  I mean sure, we were going to mess them up again, but a fresh start would be nice.  Sure enough, Cha had a linens in the closet that I guessed was a linen closet and I quickly set about the task of changing the bed.  I couldn’t find his laundry hamper, so I just bundled everything up in a tight wad and tossed it in a corner.  The sheets this time were a blood red satin and I fairly purred at the thought of what it was going to feel like being spread out on it.  Mm… the blindfold had been so perfectly kinky, and my ass was still a bit heated from my spanking.  
  
Desire flooded my body, making all sorts of fantasies flash through my mind. With an evil grin I raced to his closet and sure enough there several long lengths of silky scarving that would serve my purposes just fine.  Opening up the box I took out a toy that had a suction cup base, it was slightly wider than the previous one I’d sucked on, but just about the same length.  Climbing to the head of the bed I stuck it to the wall at just the right height for me to go down on while on my hands and knees.  Taking the scarves I secured them to the feet at the head of the bed trailing them up and over to me.  Very carefully I placed the ends under each knee so I could find them again, making sure that I was lined up with the toy.  Then I tied one scarf around my eyes.  Blinded I very carefully tied my wrists rather loosely with my teeth.  Kind of hard to do it right by yourself you know?  But it was the thought that counted.  I wanted him to find me pleasuring myself, ready for him play with me too.  
  
Leaning forward I licked the head of the toy, imagining it was Cha’s cock.  With a soft moan I took the head in my mouth, Quickly bobbing my head and working it.  Pleasuring my tongue and the roof the mouth on the textures of the toy.  I was really getting into it too, and that’s how he found me.  Moaning and fucking my mouth on that toy, while I was bound, ass on display.  “ _Holy fuck baby…”_ I heard him whisper huskily and I don’t even know how long he stood there watching me before he spoke.  I kind of hoped it had been a while, but I couldn’t be sure.  
  
I wasn’t sure what his reaction was going to be, but I was enjoying myself on the toy so I just continued to do what I was doing, my pleasure ramped up now that I knew he was watching me.  I felt the bed shift and I knew he had finally come to me.  I heard him growl and then those hot guitar-calloused hands were kneading my sore ass.  I arched my back and spread my knees just a bit wider, a silent request that he fuck me, and barring that to at least play with my ass , the sensation of his body heat more palpable against my wounded skin, the burn going straight to my entrance making it wink wantonly for attention.  
  
I wasn’t disappointed either.  He spread my cheeks and then I felt that hot tongue on my entrance.  God, it was amazing! So hot and so wonderful considering how sensitized my hole was right then from the good pounding he’d given me in the kitchen.  And it was just what I needed, god he always seemed to know just what I needed and wanted and what would give me the most pleasure in any sexual situation.  I rocked my hips back against his tongue and whined around the cock in my mouth.  My fingers kneading the pillows in pleasure.  And then, oh god he brought his teeth into play.  Somehow managing to nibble and nip at the puckered ring of muscle that shot bolts of painful pleasure so intense I had to pop off the toy or I might have gagged myself on it.  I pressed my forehead against the pillow, keening a stream of “oh god, oh fuck, Cha! Please please please oh!  Oh Gooooood!”  My body bucking so hard in pleasure, it felt like I was seizing and just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore he pressed inside.  So. Very. Slowly. The teasing to my entrance acting like the spanking to make me feel every fucking millimeter of his cock as he pressed himself balls-deep inside.  I came with a shuddering cry somewhere in the middle of that, but thankfully he didn’t stop.  
  
I knelt there panting, so full and shuddering in pleasure, the sensations nearly overwhelming with my sight impaired.  I felt his hands fumble for something and then they were slipping that cockring back onto me, binding my genitals tight and the strange pressure made me shiver with even more pleasure and anticipation.  God, I had no words to articulate how high I was at that moment.  My hair was brushed away from the nape of my neck, the blindfold tightened.  Next he re-wrapped my wrists snug and secure and I sighed to be bound so tight, so correctly for his pleasure.  My head bowed in utter submission of his control of me.  His cock a hot and palpable reminder that I was finally his and he was mine.  He leaned up then, the action pressing him deeper still and I moaned.  “Suck it baby, fuck your mouth on that cock like you were doing when I came in, mm yeah baby let me see you take it deep.  I’m going to keep pace with you, no friction just the feel of me hot and deep in your ass.  Take that cock to the balls baby, I know you can. Let me see you do it”  He crooned and I shuddered in anticipation.  He braced himself over me so he could watch my face and damn if he didn’t do just what he’d said.  
  
I once again took the toy in my mouth, working it in bits until it was slick enough to really have a go at it.  And god, the feel of him just _there_  inside me, but not providing friction, just  _presence_. It was stimulating in a way that was difficult to explain.  The tight hold of the bonds, the feel of his lips and teeth as he kissed and nibbled on my neck and shoulder had me mewling and moaning as I took it deeper and deeper.  At last I felt it brush the back of my throat, but this time it was different.  A harder bump on the next downstroke and I could swear I’d felt it on my prostate.  With a little muffled squeal of pleasure I began to fuck my mouth in earnest, taking the toy all the way down to the balls just like he’d told me to and abusing that strange pleasure spot in the back of my throat, Cha all the while keeping perfect pace with me somehow until at last I heard him whisper hoarsely to me.  “That’s right baby, cum for me.  Cum from the feel of that cock in your throat.”  And I did, yet again, though it was a restrained orgasm with the cockring in place.  
  
Gently he pulled me back off the toy and I heard him remove it from the wall.  “How sexy, mm… did you know you could come from giving head baby?  Not many people ever do, another reason you’re so very precious.  Mmm…. Some day baby, I’m going to fuck your mouth like that and make you cum just from my broad head pounding your throat.  Would you like that baby?”  He crooned and I nodded my head, god yes I wanted that.  Another orgasm on my journey of a thousand.  But I couldn’t resist the cheeky comment that slipped past my swollen lips. “Only if you cum in my mouth when I do.”  He laughed, “But of course love, I have to feed my baby his ‘milk’ don’t I?”  I too had to laugh at that.  
  
He started slowly tongue fucking my ear, finally moving his body in a maddeningly slow friction.  My hips started to rock but he smacked my thigh.  “NO!”  and I stilled, obeying the command in that voice.  He went back to torturing me slowly.  “You had it your way in the kitchen.  Now you’re going to have it my way.  Long and slow.  I’m going to bring you to the edge and keep you there for hours, hold you there until you beg me to let you cum.  I’m going to fuck you so slow and so deep you never forget who you belong to.  Until your soul knows I hold you in my keeping, cherished, loved, and protected.  And then I’ll tell you to cum and you’ll cum so hard you’ll probably pass out again.”  He growled and I just nodded my head.  Who could argue with that?  To be pleasured so thoroughly my soul transcended into his body and heart?  I’d told you I thought he could rock it tantric for hours and I was about to become the recipient of it.  
  
“Yes, Master”  I whispered, “Long, and slow and deep.  Take me to heaven, my love”  I arched my back and relaxed, sighing in pleasure as I felt his hands reach across me and grip my wrists in that erotically tight grip.  I don’t know how long it lasted, It could have been hours or days. But He rocked me slow and deep just like he promised. He made love to both my ears with his tongue, and true to his word he stopped right before I tumbled over. Stilling is body and soothing my back until I’d calmed down a bit and then he’d start again, biting my neck in that grip of teeth that shot straight to my cock and made my hole clench, something about the bite feeding that part of me that wanted to know I was owned and safe and protected by an alpha predator.  Next time he played with my nipples. By then my ass had healed from my earlier spanking so he gave me some more swats, far less than before and  _still_  he wouldn’t let me cum.  He stroked my cock expertly, but it was the added tug on my scalp that broke me.  I sobbed and begged him to fuck me, to let me cum and I promised never hold back stuff from him.  I’d learned my lesson, I would try to explain to him what I wanted and why and he would help us find a way to safely accomplish it.  I’d never been so frustrated in my life, and had never felt safer, more protected, more cherished and pampered in my life as I felt then – blind, bound and held on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity.  And he was right, for the minute he removed the cock ring, a harsh command to “Cum!” and one hard slam of his cock had me screaming my release as I bucked hard back into him, driving him even deeper.  The deepest he’d ever been inside me and sure enough – I passed out just like he said I would.


	10. Chapter 10

I aroused when I felt myself getting lowered into a warm bath. It wasn’t quite hot as I like when I’m awake but I was sleepy with post-coital bliss so it felt great on my sore body.  He was holding me in his lap and he laid a sweet, sweet, kiss upon my eyelids and finally upon my lips.  “You missed it baby, but you really did have my cum leaking from your ass.  I think I came for close to 10 minutes, pumping every bit of my seed into you just after you passed out. I’m sorry you missed it baby, I know you said you love how it feels when I cum inside you.”  
  
I pouted and let out a huff.  “Well _next time_ , press a butt plug inside me to hold it there, then I’ll have the enjoyment of waking up feeling nice and full and I can feel you dribbling out of me for myself.”  Because I was sure there was going to be another time, many more, if I had something to say about it, though it did worry me that I’d lost consciousness so often. I started to laugh, cuddling into him as he began to wash me. “I promise to do that for you love, if that’s what you want.  But tell me, what’s so funny?”  He looked at me curiously, but I smiled up at him.  “You know we always _talk_ about how awesome it would be find someone who can fuck you unconscious and I’ll bet if you talk to a thousand people, you won’t even find _one_ who can say they’ve have a lover skilled enough to do it.  But I’m in the hands of a _legend_ and I _can_ say, you’ve knocked me out at least 3 times?  I’m the luckiest man in the world.”  
  
He leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips, my mouth opening automatically for his soft exploration.  We must have just laid there in the water kissing for like 10 minutes.  Soft, gentle, loving kisses.  The fire of our desire banked in the face of such overwhelming orgasmic bliss.  Reluctantly he stood us up and dried us off, once again picking me up bridal style and putting me to bed.  I looked around for the wet spot, but he simply pointed at a rumpled t-shirt on the floor. Apparently he’d put something down under me while I was blindfolded and I hadn’t even been aware of it.  Like I said, he’s an extremely thoughtful lover.  
  
He pulled me down to lay on top of him.  He reached over and squirted a little lube onto the fingers of one hand and slipped it between my cheeks, sliding those slick fingers gently over my abused entrance as light as the lick of his tongue.  His other hand pulled me into another kiss and I melted into bliss, this was just perfect.  The light teasing and stroking of my backdoor soothing and pleasurable, even as his mouth took gentle possession of mine.  It was unhurried and just so … so… _intimate_.  My lids got heavy and I had to break the kiss to yawn. He pulled me up a little higher onto his chest, tucking my head into the crook of his shoulder, and I sighed contentedly, a little hum of pleasure escaping my lips as I felt him press his thumb inside me and leave it there.  
  
We slept the sleep of the sated, and I’m almost certain I woke up in the same exact position as I fell asleep, sprawled on Cha’s chest with his thumb lodged comfortably and possessively in my ass.  It just felt _good_ to have it there, and I wouldn’t have moved but my bladder was screaming at me and my tummy decided to remind me that I’d forgotten to eat breakfast and we were _Starving-Meow_.  I think he must have heard my tummy yowl, because he placed a sleepy kiss to my temple and twisted his thumb inside me drawing a pleasured groan from me.  
  
“I had such sweet dreams baby, and they were all of you.  All the things I want to do with you.  Hey, I have an idea.  Let’s get dressed, we’ll find something to eat and then I’ll take you to my favorite adult store.  You can pick out some toys for yourself.  It might give you some ideas for fantasies you want to play out too.”  I grinned at him, he had such great ideas.  I kind of didn’t want to get dressed though, at least not back into that tight ass outfit of mine.  “Do you think I could borrow a Kimono?  I really don’t feel like putting that tight outfit back on.” I asked.  
  
“Of course baby, you don’t even need to ask.  Anything I have is yours.”  He kissed me sweetly, and I could feel the deep abiding, calm love he had for me.  This might be quick but it was real and it was deep.  I didn’t think either of us would survive a break-up.  It wasn’t going to be an easy romance, we both had very busy schedules with our bands and we never toured together.  We’d have to make up for lost time by making sure that every second we had together was filled with quality loving.  
  
I knew we were two different people and conflicts were bound to arise but I was determined to make this work.  It had to, I felt like he was already the other half of my soul.  Complete for the first time in my life.  I nuzzled him and reluctantly pulled off of him, moaning mournfully at the loss of his thumb in my ass.  “I really liked that by the way, falling asleep and waking up to the feel of you inside me.”  He blushed but didn’t say anything, he simply reached over and loving stroked my crack.  Yeah, my ass was totally his and only his and we both knew it.  
  
I waddled off to the bathroom my body finally starting to send me hate mail from all the sex I’d encouraged upon my youthfully eager virgin body.  It wasn’t as bad as I guess it could have been.  My hole burned a bit like after you eat spicy Thai food, and my bowels cramped like I had gas or was about to have a blow out.  Much to my embarrassment I did expel an ass-load of gas while emptying my bladder. Pun intended, but I guess when you were pistoning something in and out of the bowel, some air was bound to get in and it had to come back out right?  It was still mortifying.  Thankfully, I think Cha had just gone directly to the kitchen, but if he’d still been in the bedroom he made no comment upon my loud flatulence.  
  
Farting is so not sexy, so I spent probably another 5 minutes on the toilet trying to force any more gas out, afraid something solid might sneak out and somewhat grateful they seemed to just be loud and not deadly.  I went to the sink, and purloined Cha’s toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant and freshened up.  I smiled to myself in the mirror, my neck and shoulders were covered in small hickies and you could see the imprint of his hand on my throat.  Even my nipples were slightly bruised and all of it was extra sensitive.  Yeah, I’d definitely have to wear a scarf around my neck or someone was going to think my boyfriend was abusing me.  Or they’d think I got mugged and gang raped, either story was plausible given my bruises but both false impressions would cause me major problems.  Still I relished every mark.  It was proof that we really did have sex and that he loved me.  
  
I walked back into the bedroom to find he’d already laid out an ensemble for me.  A gorgeous silk brocade Kimono that was black and decorated with a spill of pink Sakura flowers near the hem.  He’d laid out an obi of a deep forest green, double layered with a dark brown/ bronzy color that gave the impression of the bark and leaves of the tree that was me in the Kimono.  He’d even found a striped scarf that matched the colors in the Kimono and could be wrapped into a high collar that would hide my bruises.  It would be perfect and no one would suspect.  
  
I donned the garment, paying special attention to the folds of the scarf, and with a grin I tied the Obi to indicate I was in a committed relationship.  I most definitely was NOT single anymore, and there would be no one else for me until Death took Cha from me. Of that I was certain. We might never take formal vows but already in my heart, I knew I began and ended with him. I walked softly into the kitchen, my hair still down because I wanted Cha to fix it up for me, fully intending to take advantage of the opportunity to have my hair played with by somebody.  
  
He smiled and held his arms out to me and I melted into his gentle embrace.  “You’re truly stunning Kou, It looks amazing on you love.”  I blushed and nodded my head, loving the tender embrace.  “What’s for lunch?”  I asked, but he chuckled pointing at the clock.  It was nearly 6pm, we’d slept all day and I had no idea what time we’d gotten up for breakfast.   Good thing I had already planned to take the day off. “Wow, then uh… what’s for dinner?”  I asked.  He slid an arm around me and lifted the lid on the pot that was simmering on the stove. “Just a quick chicken picatta, is that okay?”  He asked.  My mouth started watering at the delicious smell, my tummy making another loud yowl in response.  He just giggled.  “Why don’t you go sit in the dining room and I’ll bring us our plates okay?”  He asked, and I should add that he was cooking naked.  God but he has the most gorgeous ass.  I patted it lovingly and did as I was told.  Dinner was quiet and quick, since Cha still had to get dressed.  His own Kimono was a solid brown that matched the metallic bronze in my obi.  He wore a simple Pink Obi with it that matched the flowers in my Kimono.  Cha was one of the few men I knew who could pull off pink and make it look sexy.  On him it didn’t look sissy. On him it just gave a sense of his self-confidence.  It said ‘ _here’s a man who’s so comfortable with his sexuality and who he is that he can wear a bright pretty color and it just enhances his look.’_ On me, I was sure I looked somewhat effeminate but I didn’t really care. As long as Cha thought I looked beautiful that was all that mattered to me.  
  
We gathered our wallets and keys and headed out the door, I was a little nervous about going into an adult store because there was always the chance we’d be recognized and we soooo did not need the publicity.  But apparently this store catered to those who required anonymity and was apparently a ‘members only’ type establishment.  I have no idea how Cha found out about it, but I was grateful that the front looked like a regular classy place of business complete with a front desk and tastefully dressed receptionist in a finely tailored business suit.  Cha signed in and then we were led into the back. Once we entered my eyes just about popped out of my head.  Every kind of lingerie, bondage and BDSM equipment and all sorts of other stuff I had no idea the use of was on display.  We were asked what gender of sales rep we wanted, and we both giggled, asking for a male.  After all a man would know what men like best right?  
  
Our sales rep was tiny, not quite a midget but I’d be surprised if he was over 5 feet tall.  We felt like giants, but he was nice.  He had a deeper voice than I would have expected, and thankfully he had no lisp.  I’m not sure what team he batted for but if I had to guess I’d say probably both.  He seemed knowledgeable about what pleasures both genders and even asked us if we were bisexual, that way we could pick toys that would be useful to all our lovers.  In the end I was sort of embarrassed to be looking at all this stuff with Cha watching me, so I blushed and asked him if we could split up.  Besides I wanted to ask the rep some questions and I didn’t want Cha to hear them.  
  
They got Cha a different rep and I got Taylor, the petite guru of sex toys.  Once I was sure Cha was out of earshot I hit him up for my first request.  “Hey Taylor, I have a question, but it’s kind of … well… embarrassing.”   Taylor patted my arm and motioned for me to sit on one of the cushioned benches.  “There’s no such thing as a shameful question, dear.  It’s lack of knowledge, and lack of communication that gets people hurt. So what’s on your mind?”   His calm, non-judgemental tone gave me confidence.  “My um... partner is older than me and much more experienced.  Well, to be blunt about it, he’s given me _far_ more orgasms than I’ve given him, so I want to try to even the scales as it were.  I noticed when I was uh… giving him oral sex that he really enjoyed it when I tongued his slit.  In fact, one time I just concentrated on that and it felt so good he actually came from it, shocked me I can tell you.  It made me wish my tongue was longer and thinner because I just got this feeling it would have felt even better for him if I could have licked him deeper.  Is there any safe way to do that?”  I was beet red by the time I finished but he just came me another reassuring pat.  
  
“Actually, there is.  Well, there _are_ risks to introducing something into the urethra, like bladder infections and if you don’t take proper precautions you can also cause scarring which can cause urination problems.  But what you’re thinking of is called _sounding_ , it’s taken from the medical term and the equipment they use when they need to dilate someone’s urethra who’s having urine problems from such things _like_ scarring or enlarged prostates.  If your partner hasn’t ever done it before then I recommend a soft sounding catheter.  You guys can work up to the metal rods if it ends up being a kink you really get into.  I recommend a numbing gel for beginners and make sure that you mark that one as just for sounding.  You don’t want to cross-contaminate your bottles of lube since there’s lots of germs in the bowel that can be horrible if they get up into his bladder. I can give you a small information pamphlet that shows you what to do and what precautions to take, how does that sound?”  
  
I sighed in relief, although part of me wanted to cringe of the idea of inserting anything into my dick, another was relieved that it wasn’t such a strange way to pleasure someone.  And Cha really had enjoyed me tonguing his cock.  I hoped he’d like this too.  He showed me the equipment and I picked out two catheters, one slightly bigger than the other because I wasn't sure what would pleasure Cha the best.  I figured I’d start out with the smallest one and if he wanted more stretch I could use the bigger one.  The bigger one even had the added advantage that one end was ribbed like a condom, supposedly for more pleasure.  I’d never had a woman tell me whether ribbed condoms really felt better than regular ones so I didn’t really think it would make a difference. But then a woman’s twat was a hell of a lot looser than the slit of a man’s cock, so I was sure the ribs _would_ make for a different experience.  
  
That purchase secretly in hand, I had him show me the bondage gear and I told him what I was looking for.  “I’m looking for a wide leather collar, something that can be cinched tight.  I kind of found out that I like a tight grip on my throat but we’re afraid of the grip getting _too tight_ in the heat of the moment.  So I thought if I had a tight collar on, it would give me the grip I want without the fear of it getting too tight?  Does that make sense?  And it would be cool if a leash could be attached to it.  Oh, and if you can find a pink one that would be awesome, it’s kind of an inside joke.”  Once again I was blushing and rather hoping that none of my bruises were showing.  I saw Taylors eyes drift to my neck but once again he kept his cool.  “We have a wide variety of collars and I think you’re real smart to play it safe with breath play.  Okay, I think we have just what you’re looking for if you don’t mind the bling…”  
  
Taylor led me over to a case that held a variety of jeweled collars.  He pulled one out that was indeed just what I thinking of, though to be certain it was far sparklier than I had imagined.  It was a wide collar with a gold loop attached to the front of it and another one at the back of the neck.  The entire front and sides of the collar were covered in small inset hot pink and white crystals that were made to resemble tiny Sakura Flowers.  The back of the collar was a hot pink leather that perfectly matched the crystals.  I couldn’t see how it attached though and I quirked my eyebrows out him.  “If you like it, then what we do is measure your neck, then we cut it to size and apply a ratcheting buckle that can be tightened to your comfort, though per safety regulations it can only be set to be tightened enough to impede 25% of your airway.”  
  
I fingered the collar, it was freaking _perfect_ and nodded my head.  “Can it be fitted today? And do you have a nice leash to go with it?”  He smiled at me “Of course, It will only take about 15 minutes to complete, and here’s the leash”  He pulled out a thin leash about ½ inch wide that was encrusted with a similar pattern of crystals though in smaller detail.  I couldn’t wait to have them on.  He saw me blushing and fingering the leash and collar.  “You know we have some wide leather bondage cuffs that match these, would you be interested in them too?”  Again I nodded my head vigorously, looking to see if Cha had spotted me yet, I didn’t want him to know about these or about the sounding rods.  I wanted them to be a surprise.  “Oh yes, those too please! But I want them to be a surprise so can you make sure my partner doesn’t see me getting fitted?”  
  
Taylor, being the awesome rep he was, secured the items and took me to a private fitting room.  He measured my neck first and then my wrists.  10 minutes later he came back and we tried on the collar.  At the first notch it was as comfortable as wearing any other choker type necklace, no constriction at all.  I asked him to tighten it until I told him stop so he could tell me what setting it was on.  He did as a I asked and damn if I didn’t start to get hard the second he’d found that perfect grip that sent me into that head-space Cha’s tight hold took me too.  Thankfully he pretty much ignored my state, only commenting. “oh yeah, I think we found the right setting for sure!”  He winked at me in the mirror and marked the notch so we’d know where to stop.  Then he tried the cuffs on me, which had the same ratcheting mechanism.  Initially they were not tighter than the cheap bondage cuff’s I’d worn to Cha’s house, which were in fact rather loose.  Ratcheting them tight brought me a shiver of anticipation and Taylor once again read me like a book, making note of just when he got the best reaction from me and marking that notch.  These were much heavier duty than the one’s I’d bought at Spencers.  These were serious business and came with heavy rings embedded in them and even came with a heavy gold-plated chain that padlocked to each cuff.  Locked in like that I wasn’t getting out until I was LET out and that was sort of the appeal to them.  
  
I had him wrap the whole ensemble up in a gift box and wrap it for me, I couldn’t _wait_ to get home and try my new toys out.  Cha had apparently found some toys of his own which he wouldn’t show me, but judging from the mischievous look in his eyes, was I ever in for it when we got home.  Giggling we paid for our purchases and raced back home.


	11. Chapter 11

 

As it turns out, we opened the toys Cha bought first.  He’d purchased a heavy duty sex swing that could be suspended from one of the heavy beams in his bedroom ceiling.  He’d also bought this thing that looked like one of those globes that zaps tiny lightning bolts to your fingers when you touch it and makes your hair stand on end. I don’t remember what that was called, but the wand had little sparks like that.  Placed directly on the skin you didn’t really feel anything but a slight vibration.  Hold it out a few centimeters and it sent tiny licks of electrical shock to your skin.  You could dial it down to a slight tickle or up to a shock that was about what you get you shuffle your feet on the carpet and then touch a doorknob.  Weird but then I’d begun learning that a little pain really sets me off so this might be fun to play with.  He also got a remote controlled vibrating bullet, and sheath type thing that was supposed to fit over my cock and to which you attach various cock piercings. All the kinky pleasure none of pain.  I loved the way he thought, but to be honest, if he ever asked me to pierce my cock, I’d do it.  Anything would be worth it for his pleasure.  
  
I was bouncing when he opened the first gift, and he gasped when he saw the cuffs and collar laying in the box.  “ ** _Baby…._** It’s … stunning”   I climbed into his lap and picked up the collar, snapping it onto my neck before handing him the key.  “Taylor marked the notch that feels best for me, mmm that perfect grip that matched your hand on my throat. He fitted the cuffs too so you can tighten them perfectly.  Mm… will you grip me tight baby?  Please?”  I begged and laid my head on his arm so he could see the back of the collar and which notch I desired him to put me in.  
  
I felt his warm hands trace my spine from my neck down to my ass, his fingers dipping in to stroke my backdoor as I leaned up into the touch. He kissed me then, soft passionate kisses as his hand roamed back upwards. A small snick and the collar tightened almost imperceptibly the sound of which went to my cock.  He took me slow, one long sensuous kiss and click at a time until by the time it was perfectly tight I fluffy headed and panting, and so close to the edge.  “Cum!”  He whispered, his finger tugging on the loop at the back of the collar and I did, with a soft cry and short a splatter of cum.  It wasn’t one of those really powerful _splatter yourself in the eye with your own release_ sorts of orgasms, which is what I had been experiencing, but it was no less astounding in its peaceful arrival.  The pleasure had just washed over me so completely and softly.  “I love that you cum from my kisses, from my possession of you.  I love that you feel me so intensely your pleasure overwhelms you.  You are such a precious gift my love, so priceless and utterly breathtaking.”  He whispered in my ear.  I nibbled on his shoulder making my back to his mouth then reached into the box, handing him the cuffs.  “I want to feel your tight grip on my wrists.  Put my cuffs on baby, tighten them slow, just like you did with the collar.  Let me feel your complete possession of me.  Mmm.. I want you to lock me to the bed and feed me that cock of yours.  You promised to make me cum just from fucking my mouth.  I miss the taste of your cum baby… hmm. Maybe you can put that bullet in my ass and tease me with it while you fuck my mouth.  Oh, god, yeah please do that.  Possess my ass and my mouth at the same time baby….”   I whispered my desire against his lips.  
  
“These are serious bonds baby, do you want to pick a safe word?” He asked, ever thoughtful of my safety.  I threaded my hands into that spill of glorious hair and kissed him fiercely, passionately as if I wanted to climb right inside his mouth.  He let me have my way until I was forced to come up for air.  “Don’t be mad at me baby, but I trust you, I need you.  You know my body better than I do.  I’ll tell you if you ever hurt me, but I know that you won’t.  I don’t  _want_  a safe word with you.  I want you to take me wherever you want to take me, but especially where I’m afraid to go.  If there’s pain, I know it will be followed by intense pleasure, or because I’ve been bad and need to be punished.  Even then I know it won’t be harsh, just appropriate enough to teach me a lesson. If I had listened to my fears I would have never let you inside me, and now I don’t think I could I live without the feel of you so thick and hot and balls-deep inside me at least once a day. Because I know you will never _ever_ take me to a place where I would  _need_  a safe word, so I’m not going to have one.  That’s how deep my love and trust for you is.  So will you pin me down for a bit?”  I asked, my hips already rocking in his lap, enjoying the slight friction to my genitals.  
  
He simply stared at me for a minute as if trying to read my soul through my eyes. Then he nodded, “Then I won’t have a safe word either.  I’m a switch baby, and there’s going to be times when I want to bottom.  I have the same fantasies about being bound for your pleasure.  We’ll explore our passions and kinks together.  I promise to tell you If you hurt me, though I know it will never be intentional. Okay? Now lets get those cuffs on shall we?  But before we tie you down I want to open my other present okay?”  I nodded, though I was a bit nervous about what he would think about it.  The cuffs were put on like the collar, though he clicked both wrists at the same time, each click accompanied a long deep kiss that had me moaning and panting and leaking precum by the time they were at the point that had my cock standing at attention.  He reached a finger between us and caught a drop of my precum and fed it to me, letting me suck on his finger before he reached over and handed me my other shopping bag.  
  
“What else did my baby buy?  Is it something else for you, or something for me?”  He asked.  I shifted on his lap so I could stroke his growing erection.  I blushed furiously and ducked my head.  “it’s um.. something for you.”  He was patient and let me sort out what I wanted to say in my head.  I let my thumb stroke across his slit, applying a little pressure to my stroke and heard him moan.  “See, I um… I noticed that you really liked it when I tongued your slit, so I wanted to find a way to pleasure your cock and your um… slit better.   _Deeper_.  Apparently there are other people who like that too and well….”    I pulled the catheters from the bag, revealing them to him.  “You lube it up and press it into your urethra, stroking in and out, kind of like fucking your cock.  These are soft for beginners and I got two sizes ‘cause I didn’t want to hurt you, just see if this might feel good for you.  If you like it, then see?  This one’s a bit thicker and the other end has ribs that are supposed to increase you pleasure.  But you don’t have to try it if you don’t want to. It was just a thought you know.  ‘Cause you’ve given me soooo much pleasure and I really want to return the favor but I’m not as experienced-“  He cut me off with a deep kiss.  I whimpered and melted into him.  
  
He rolled us over and pinned my wrists above my head, with a growl he traced his teeth across one of the bruises on my collar bone making me shiver.  “Do you want to fuck my cock baby?  Oooh, will you fuck it deep?  Deep and slow like I took you last night?  Till I’m begging you for it harder and faster?  Will you push your pretty cock into my ass and fuck my ass and my cock at the same time?  Only my amazing baby would think to pleasure me so.  Do it baby, fuck my thick cock, mark it deep the way I marked your ass.  Mmmm.. yeah baby I want to make you cum so you can use it as lube when you fuck my cock.  So you can fill my cock with your possession of it.”   I nearly came just from his darkly spoken words.  My spunk pressed deep inside his cock, spunk that would be returned to me, mixed with his passion.  
  
“Oh yeah, Please Cha, let’s do that.  I want to fill that glorious cock deep with my seed.  Then I want you to fuck my mouth so when you cum I get both our passions mixed.”    He leaned in and gave a toe-curling kiss then he rolled over and spread his legs, knees bent for my possession of him.  I straddled his hips and offered my engorged cock to his lips. “suckle me baby, help me cum for you again”  I murmured.  He settled his hands on my hips and opened that glorious mouth of his.  My body relaxing so that he could maneuver my hips to fuck his mouth at whatever depth or speed best gave him pleasure.  And knowing me, knowing how addicted I was to the feel of him inside me, he pressed his thumb inside.  So short, but just thick enough to make me want more.  I groaned and demanded that he finger fuck me harder, his mouth magical on my cock.  Lord bless him, he did just what I demanded of him.  He drove his thumb hard and fast and deep until I was screaming in pleasure from the dual sensations and had to brace myself against the wall, barely pulling out of his mouth in time to splash my release across his chest, my greedy ass slamming down on his hand and grinding down on it so needily that he had to pull me forward and shoved two more fingers inside, continuing to fist me hard and fast until I came once again with a full body shudder that left me slumped over his chest almost close enough to smear my spunk over my own skin.   “Such a needy baby you are”  He chuckled.  
  
His fingers continued to pleasure me a bit more gently, giving me the stimulation I needed to get nice and hard for him again.  I was supposed to fuck him after all.    I knelt between his legs and braced his thighs on my own to give me good leverage for the powerful fucking I was about to give him.  “Pull your knees up and hold onto them baby” I said as I grabbed our regular anal lube and slicked up my cock.  Using my slicked fingers, I reached down and pressed two of them deep inside him.  I knew he was both more experienced sexually than me, so two fingers were probably not that painful, also he’d said he liked a little pain, liked the burn of the stretch so I didn’t think he’d mind and he didn’t.  He pulled his knees up higher and moaned encouragement to me.  Once I felt he was loosened a bit I pulled my hand out and replaced it with my cock.  God, he felt perfect around me.  His body so hot and soft, it almost felt like his body gripped me tight and pulled me in.  I stopped when I bottomed out, and took a moment to savor the blissed-out look on Cha’s face.  Yeah, I wondered if I looked like that when he was inside me.  I probably looked even more blissful and needy.  I reached into the shopping bag and took out the baby wipes, cleansing my hands then I used a squirt of hand sanitizer to kill germs.  The package had recommended trying to have as clean a technique as possible.  Not that we were really going to be very clean considering I planned to fill him with my semen, but it was the thought that counted right?  
  
I grabbed the bottle of thick anal gel that I’d used a sharpie to mark “for sounding only” at the store.  I squirted a long bead of it onto his tummy and slicked up the smaller sound.  “Are you ready baby?”  I asked, “Tell me if it’s too painful and we’ll stop okay?  This is supposed to feel good, not hurt.”  Very gently I teased the opening of his slit, dipping the catheter in only about as deep as I could get my tongue yesterday.       “Deeper baby, penetrate me darling.  It feels good, honest”   He encouraged me softly.  I pressed the catheter deeper, using shallow strokes in and out that went slightly deeper each time.  By the time I’d gotten two inches in he started moaning and panting.  “oh god baby yeah, fuck my cock.   Fuck it, yeah fuck it deeper baby, oh fuck me baby fuck me. :”  
  
At that I lost my fear I might hurt him, it obviously felt amazing.  I removed the sound and added a coating of my cum.  I pulled almost all the way out of his ass and then slowly I pushed into the ass the same speed I penetrated his cock.  Deeper and deeper and until I’d gotten 6 inches in.  I didn’t want to sound him too deeply, I wasn’t sure how full his bladder was and I didn’t want to get peed on.    I began to fuck his cock slowly with long deep strokes of the sound even as I pumped my heavy cock in and out of his ass.  God, the sounds I drew from him, I knew I’d be addicted to.   “Baby, Baby I neeeeeeed……”   He mewled out in a long drawn out moan.      “What do you need baby, tell me Cha.”  I said, giving him the same kind of encouragement he gave me all the time.  
  
“More… baby… please…” He begged and I knew then what he wanted, or at least I thought I did.  I grabbed the bigger catheter and coated it with my cum, the ridges holding onto much more of the viscous fluid than the thin smooth one.  I gently pulled the smaller sound out.  “Are you ready baby?  I’m gonna stretch you good baby, are you ready for my cum?  Let me see  how much you can hold.”  I said as I braced the head of his engorged cock and slowly pressed the larger catheter into the slit.  This was definitely had more resistance to it, I knew it was stretching his urethra a bit as I pushed it inside. He let out a loud curse.  “Oh fucking god, yeah … oh fuck don’t stop.. god that’s … oh oh…” He lost the ability to make coherent sounds then because I increased the depth and speed of my thrusts in both is cock and his ass.  He had to be 10 inches long and the sound was 8 so I had no real fear that I’d hit his bladder, but I could certainly abuse almost all of his length and I did.  The ribbed head of the larger sound having a little more rigidity to it than the smaller one, and I could actually  _feel_  the vibrations of the sound as it rubbed him from the  _inside_  of his long thick cock.  I scooped up more of cum and coated the ribs as I withdrew only to plunge it deep again.  I snapped my hips hard and he grabbed the base of his cock hard, both of us screaming our orgasm at the same time.  God the feel of his ass clenching so tightly and rhythmically around my cock felt like he was milking me of every last drop of my seed.  I was glad I’d given him an orgasm from his and even more glad he’d prevented his release so he could feed to me when he fucked my mouth.  
  
I Leaned and kissed him deep.  “Such an obedient Master, you saved your cum for me.  Was it good baby?  Did I do good my love?”  His head dropped back on the pillow and he lost his grip on his knees as he lay there panting and trying to catch his breath. It took actually took him a few minutes to answer me, he was that dazed.  “Mind-blowing baby.  Absolutely the most astounding… it was…. Oh yeah I’m totally going to want you to do that again. It was a genius idea baby.  _Pure fuck-my-dick **genius**_ ….”  
  
I took that as a good sign and gently pulled out of him.  I took the padlocks out of the box and laid them gently on his chest, the cold of the metal making him yelp.  “Reward me baby and feed me that cum-filled cock of yours.  You promised to make me cum just from fucking my mouth.”  With a groan he rolled over and crawled out of bed, his legs a bit wobbly as he hobbled over to his closet. He rustled around and finally pulled out a small locked chest, from which he removed several long chains that appeared to have hand cuffs attached.  I peered over the bed to watch what he was doing and that’s how I noticed the large metal ring that appeared to be embedded in the floor, hidden by the headboard of the bed.  Earlier I’d loosely tried to tie my scarves to the headboard but it wasn’t secure and the headboard wasn’t really made to tug on during enthusiastic sex anyway.  This was better and I kind of shivered at how … permanent… those chains were.  No way in hell I was getting away until he let me.  Another chain was secured to a ring on the other side of the bed.  
  
Cha climbed back up onto the bed and made a pile of pillows against the headboard, then bid me sit up against them.  He fished into our toy box and pulled out the new remote controlled bullet and a rather  _girthy_  looking butt plug.  He grinned at me.  “This way I get to tease you unexpectedly with vibrations while you get to feel stretched and full of cock, sound good baby?”  I nodded and lifted my knees to give him access.  I was already a bit stretched from how hard I’d fucked his hand so the bullet went in with just a sigh of pleasure.  The butt plug was a different matter entirely.  But he was gentle with me, pressing it in slow and sure, murmuring words of encouragement even as I breathed through the stretch and the feeling of being stuffed so full and wide so quickly.  It was so different from when he grew slowly inside me as we made love.  The increase was so … symmetric and hot and I was distracted by pleasure in a way that this toy felt almost bigger than he did, when I knew that he was indeed thicker than the toy.  But the burn felt good, and god when it was finally in, I could feel it when I breathed.  
  
Once the plug was lodged firmly in place, Cha reached for my wrists and secured each one short enough I couldn’t touch my own cock, but long enough I could hold onto him if I needed to.  He straddled me, leaning up long and sexy, something about how I was sitting and his long legs, the tight grip on my throat by the collar, the tight grip on my wrists, and the plug so large and full in my ass made me dizzy.  I felt so completely possessed for his pleasure and I could feel myself drooling in anticipation of what was coming.  He gripped my hair tight and nudged my lips with his cock.  I opened my mouth and leaned my head forward but he held my head back with a sharp tug and I got the message.  I’d wanted him to fuck my mouth, to possess me completely and that meant I’d given him control over my pleasure as well as his.  I let my lids close and slipped into that head space only Cha had ever sent me too. I relaxed my jaw and body and rolled my tongue around the head of that glorious cock, waiting for him to feed me more.  “That’s good baby, lick it clean.  Are you hungry baby?  I’ll give you something nice and hot.  You want it don’t you baby?  How deep?  Moan if you want it deep.”  He commanded and I did, I wanted him to fuck my mouth like I’d sucked that cock on the wall.  
  
He answered my moan by pushing himself in slow and deep drawing a long moan from me.  The third stroke he didn’t stop till he hit the back of my throat.  He built his pace slow, but didn’t fail to bump the back of my throat with each deep thrust, listening to my grunts of pleasure every time every time he did so.   “Are you ready for it baby?  Are you ready for me to fuck the shit out of that gorgeous mouth of yours?  I’m gonna cum so hard for you baby, you’ll have it spurting out your nose.   Then you’ll be able to smell it all night long.  Would like that baby?”  I mumbled my eagerness against his shaft, the slow build up allowing me time to convince my jaw to relax some more.  
  
Then he really started pumping his hips, bumping the back of my throat until before long he would press balls deep, rubbing that hot hard head deep down in my throat for a few seconds, which completely cut off my airway but which felt as amazing as him pounding harshly on my prostate.  If only I could figure out a way to keep him there and breathe at the same time it would be freaking perfect.  Hell, by now I was screaming my pleasure around his cock and he wasn’t holding back, oh no sir.  I screamed my orgasm around his cock just seconds before he pulled back just far enough to be sure he spilled out across my tongue and not down my windpipe.  And damn if he wasn’t right. Stream after stream of cum shot out of his cock faster than I could swallow and some of it shot up my nose, a little even dribbled out of my mouth.  The rich scent giving me a buzz even as the saltiness of it made my sinuses burn.   I was rather proud of myself for not biting him this time.  He pulled out of my mouth and started up the bullet the vibrations catching me by surprise and prolonging my orgasm.  I was so close to passing out again but he reached beneath me and pulled out the plug out then plunged himself inside, his thick cock not having had time to wilt yet, the sudden extra stretch a bit painful but was oh so fucking good too.  He fucked me hard and fast and deep, his cock driving the buzzing bullet to reach even past that barrier deep inside me.  I screamed and writhed in pleasure beneath him, it was all so intense -- the ferocity of it, the pain blending into blinding pleasure as my senses became completely overwhelmed by the scent and flavor of his cum, and of  the  ache that felt so fucking good in my throat that I could swear I could still feel  his cock there.   A few more hard thrusts and he was cumming hard yet again, as deep as he could get and god it felt so incredible.  
  
 Cha in all his sexual glory is the most beautiful when he’s ripping my orgasm from me, as he watches and waits for me to tumble over first then follows me after.  In that moment it almost feels like our souls leave our bodies to entwine and dance with each other before settling back into their respective homes.   I know I’m going to be feeling this bout for a while, and I won’t be shocked at all if there’s blood but it was so fucking worth it to see him just let go and unleash all that pent up passion without restraint.  
  
He pulled out of me gently, then gently removed the bullet.  I was barely conscious and I have no idea how he had the strength to release me but he did.  He pulled me to drape my limp body over his and kissed me gently, licking away the dribbled cum from my face.  I purred sleepily at the attention, my whole body sore but in the best way. There was absolutely no doubt I’d been claimed and that he would keep me.  No doubt in my mind that he loved me and desired with an intense passion I’ve never experienced nor ever heard of outside of some chick flick.   We needed no words to express what had already been spoken by our souls.  We’d marked each other, laying deep our claims upon each other’s hearts and minds and upon our entwined bodies.  I fell into sleep with the taste and rich scent of this sex in my nose, and it brought me peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again we awoke, untold hours later only this time it was to Chacha cursing and shaking me awake to see if I was alright.  I blinked slowly to consciousness and sat up to see what it was that was freaking him out.  He was crying and had a death a grip on his cock.  I leaned in close and discerned the smallest smear of dried blood.  He was so hysterical that I couldn’t think of any way to get his attention other than to remove the offending stain.  Looking back on it, I kind of cringe because it’s just fucking gross.  But at the time I was sleepy and sated and my lover was having a meltdown over something so minor, and which I had completely expected given how enthusiastic we were this last time.  So I bent my head down and sucked him clean.  I’ll admit the taste wasn’t as good as when he’s clean. To be honest, it was quite bitter and a bit coppery but not like bad enough to make to me gag.  It did accomplish what I’d meant for it to, because he stopped having hysterics and tried to push me off, I’d shocked him so.  Well, after the first few slurps most of the bad taste was gone and I still had that residual scent of his cum in my nose so that made it more palatable so I just.. sort of … continued.  All the way until he was fully hard again and moaning in pleasure.  Then I came up for air.  I climbed into his lap and forced him to look at me.  
  
“I’m fine, perfectly fine and perfectly sated and wonderfully sore.  You didn’t do anything wrong darling, everything you did was perfect.  You just got so excited you forgot your nice thick cock that I love so much is a bit thicker than that toy.  But it’s okay, because where my head was at right then…  ** _holy father of orgasms_**!  It was the taking of my virginity, completely and thoroughly.  It was an act of claiming me as your own and marking your territory all at the same time.  God, the feel of the collar gripping my throat so nice and tight made me think of our session in the kitchen and I could imagine it was your hot hand holding me in place for your pleasure.  These cuffs, so snug made me feel safe.  The feel of you so thick and hot and stretching me painfully full. God, it was just… “  
  
I shuddered in pleasured memory.  “And I could still feel you in my throat, fucking my throat so harshly, every bruising blow of your cock to my throat going straight to my prostate, every harsh blow to my prostate resonating in my throat.  So filled and so utterly possessed by you… oh fuck baby I can still smell your cum in my nose… and god , I might just start saving your cum so I can snort it when you’re on tour.  So I can be surrounded by the scent and taste of the most perfect lover I’ve ever met.  You can’t NOT fuck me like that again baby just ‘cause of a little bit of blood.  We’ll just like, use more lube next time right?  And god knows I want to fuck you hard like that too.  Oh yeah, bend you over that kitchen chair or  maybe take the screws out and fuck you with my fender, then it will be marked with your scent and when I lick it on stage, you’ll know it’s cause I’m dreaming of licking your long thick cock.  What you do think about that baby?  Huh?”  
  
He started snickering, which turned into a kind of giggle-snort sort of thing and then he finally just gave in and laid back on the bed holding his abdomen and freaking _guffawing_ so hard I thought  he  might piss himself.  “Hey, what’s so fucking funny?  You were having a meltdown a minute ago!”  
  
He pulled me down and rolled me over, covering me with his body and letting all of his weight settle down on me, the feel of his heat and mass calming me immediately even though it was a little hard to breathe.  He lifted his upper torso a little giving me my lungs back.  It took him a while to settle his laughing enough to talk.  “you.. you … want to… fuck me.. with your…  _guitar?”_ He giggled.  I turned my head and blushed, having just pretty much confessed one of the kinkiest fantasies I’ve had since I first started having wet dreams.  “Well, actually, I uh…”  
  
I mumbled the rest of it, sort of hoping he wouldn’t hear it or that he wouldn’t make me actually say it clearly and out loud.  “What was that?”  he said, turning my head so I had to look in his eyes when I spoke.  “Not, you…  _me_.  I um.. I always wanted to take a ride on that Eye of Ra  guitar of yours while listening to ‘Grieve’.  Damn I always pictured myself taking that thing slow and deep in time with the song, sharp edges and all. I always imagined somehow the song being strummed while it was inside me.  Not possible I know but yeah, maybe that vibrating bullet and just the neck,  _really carefully_.  I’ve been waking up to wet dreams of that for 15 years. In fact I think that was probably the first wet dream I ever had, and I took it as a sign that I needed to become a guitarist.  So are you to totally creeped out now that you know I want to fuck your guitar?”  
  
I looked at him, searching for censure but there was none, just… his eyebrow remained quirked up and he seemed to be thinking hard.  I supposed like where he could get hold of a ‘hug-me’ jacket at this time of night. But then he smiled at me and leaned down to give me a toe curling kiss.  “If that’s what my baby wants, then we’ll find a way, but not until you heal up from this last bout of sex.  In fact no anal play bigger than my thumb for a week just to be sure you’re okay.  You can spend the week testing my flexibility and trying to fuck me unconscious or at least leave me so full of cum it dribbles down my leg okay? Do we have a deal?”  
  
I stared at him with stunned awe.  I’d expected him to like totally give me shit for my strange fantasy, but he just…. Took it in stride.  And damn but did I want to try it. But oh hey, no sex for a week?  I pouted but I knew it wouldn’t be so bad.  I knew we’d already found quite a few ways to make me cum that didn’t involve his cock in my ass. “It’s a sacrifice, I mean you're amazing at fucking me stupid but I think we can manage.  Hey, I know what you can do for my poor sore ass… “  He grinned at me and nibbled my bottom lip.  “what does my baby want?”  He said.

  
“Well, I want you carry me to the bathroom and draw us a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles and then after we’re squeaky clean, I want you to lay me down lick me dry.  Then, I want to see just how talented that tongue of yours is.  I want to see if you can make me cum just from licking my ass. I want to feel that smooth hot tongue soothing and teasing my wounded entrance while I fuck your cock again with the sound until you cum again.  Haha… and I want to put that bullet inside you and that butt plug so you feel nice and full like I did, then I want to turn on the bullet so you feel the vibrations lodged right up against your prostate as I fuck your gorgeous cock.  Think you can do that lover?  Think you can take it?  Oh yea, I wanna fuck that cock fast and hard as I stroke you with my hand it’ll be the best fucking hand job you’ve ever had.”  
  
He was off the bed so fast I thought maybe I’d scared the crap out of him, but seconds later I heard the bath running and I knew everything was going to be okay.  We cleaned each other off real good, and washed each other’s hair, enjoying some slippery foreplay in the tub until the water started cool off and we started pruning up.  Then Cha walked me backwards towards the bed, hands roaming on water slicked skin and mouth dominating mine.  We didn’t stop until I was sitting on the bed again.  He finally let me go and went back into that closet, digging through the small chest that I guessed held some of his kinkier toys.  He came up with a round piece of clear plastic that bore a resemblance to a toilet seat and started screwing on little short legs.  I watched with curiosity because he had the most interesting toys.  
  
He pulled the bedspread off the bed and laid it out on the floor then grabbed a pillow, the ribbed sounding catheter, the toys and the sounding lube. He propped his head up comfortably on the pillow and then placed the stool like toilet seat over his face.   _Oh NOW I get it!_  The purpose of the contraption now clear.  I could basically sit on his face and let him eat my ass without smothering him or straining my thighs, and I would still be able to lean over and play with his cock.  Best of both worlds, seriously.  I rummaged in the toy box and found some warming gel, not the numbing kind we’d been using, but I didn’t think he’d mind.  I knelt between his legs and lubed up the bullet, pressing it deep with two fingers and finger fucked him for him for a few minutes until he was leaking pre-cum then I slowly pressed in that hefty butt plug, nice and slow, smiling at the moans of pleasure I got from  him as I did so. Then I took my throne.  I spread my cheeks wide and sat down, and moaned loudly when I felt that hot tongue start to lick my abused hole and taint.  He even sucked on my dangling nut sack and all I could do was sit there and moan pleasurably for the first few minutes.  Damn he was a god with that tongue and I had no doubt in mind I could and would cum just from that tongue in my ass.  
  
I finally wrestled my brain cell back long enough to lean over and grasp Cha’s cock.  I took a cue from Cha and filled a small syringe with the sounding lube and squirted it into this cock, then I lubed up the ribbed sound and pressed it slowly and gently into his cock, aware that it might be a little sore from last time, as his hands reached up to hold my hips to the throne and his very sinful mouth. “oh fuck yeah baby, that feels so fucking good.  Make me cum from that tongue baby, oh god yea baby use your teeth too.  Yeah .. fuck … just like that …” My eyes rolled from the pleasure, but his own moans spurned me on to continue what I’d suggested in the first place.  I reached over and turned on the bullet to a nicely frustratingly low buzz then I started working his cock.  I started with slow deep strokes, inserting the sound it’s full 8 inches, since I’d seen him pee and was fairly assured of an empty bladder.  Then I sped up, matching the strokes of my hand on the outside of his cock with the plunges and retreats of the sound. Pretty soon his urethra was slicked up as good as it was going to be and I started stroking and fucking his cock with faster, harder strokes.  And oh god his moans against my asshole as he suckled my taint and plunged his tongue hard and deep into my ass had my eyes crossed.  Timing his tongue with how fast I was fucking  his cock in a way that had me astounded he could even keep pace.  If his cock felt as good as my ass, I’m not sure I would have been able to match pace with him.  I was moaning and chanting rhythmically, as turned on by watching myself fuck his cock as the feel of his tongue in my ass.  I was rewarded though because he lost it first.  With a harsh cry he bucked his hips up and came, spurting cum up and around the sound.  I removed the obstruction and milked him of all his seed.  Then I leaned back and lazily licked his cream from my hand, the change in angle allowing him to tongue me deeper, the pace slowing down with his post-orgasmic haze, but I didn’t mind it in the least.  I’d come enough times today, I could wait for mine.  Of course the taste of his cum on my tongue helped and I started telling him how good it felt, how healing his talented tongue was and how much I wanted him to just lick me slow and deep and gentle until I fell asleep.

I told him how much I wanted to fall asleep with the feel of his cock inside me, the way we’d fallen asleep last night with his thumb, and how very much I wanted to wake up with him still inside me, little but his cum from the night before inside for lube as we moved in the soft dance of sleepy morning sex.  I started telling him all the places I imagined him taking me.  Bent backwards over the back of the couch, doggy style on the coffee table, on the dining room table laid like Nantaimori but I wanted him to fuck me while he ate from my body.  Feeding me a Sunday from off of his cock.  Tying me up in this shibari form I saw once and riding my cock for his pleasure.  Haha… tying him up that way and riding his cock to his commands.  Phone sex and dates in hotel rooms. Swimming pool sex and sex on a sailboat.  Sex on the beach.  Sex on the stage right before a concert – and neglecting to clean up our spunk.  Oh man, I wanted him in so many ways and each fantasy I voiced made me want more.  I was so lost in the pleasure of his tongue and my own little sexual fantasy world that I failed to notice he’d not only gotten hard again, but my fantasies aroused him as much as they aroused me.  With a soft cry I came, hot spunk hitting me on the chin, causing me to startle and my eyes to open, only to see Cha’s cock erupt too, so forcefully that some of it hit me in the chest.  
  
I laughed and tottered forward off the stool to lick his dick and chest clean of any spilled spunk, then I turned around and moved the stool, picking his head up and setting it in my lap.  I wiped a bit of cum off my chest and held it up for him to lick it off and he did the same for me.  We spent minutes just feeding each other the spent fluids of our passion until we were both clean and sated and happy.  “I don’t know what I did to win your heart, Cha, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make sure I never hurt it, You are so thoughtful and beautiful and talented.  The world will be darker place when you leave us and I pray that it’s not for a very very long time.  I love you Yukihiro, I really honestly truly do.  I never thought though when I came on Friday that you would ever return my love.  Never thought I could reach so far above me to touch this shining star in the heavens called Chachamaru.  But you wrapped your arms around me and held me tight, and you didn’t let me fall.  Thank you baby, for keeping all your promises.”  



	13. Chapter 13

All too soon, Monday morning arrived and it was time to get back to our normal lives.  I hadn’t asked Chacha what he’d said to Kai that got me off for the weekend, so it was going to be a surprise.  Being the overachievers that we so often were, our jobs often had us in the studio every day for weeks at a time.  ‘Time off’ was nearly non-existent.  Getting dressed was a lesson in hate mail.  My body decided to make me blatantly aware of every ache in my body.  Most of those memories were so pleasant that, even while I groaned and softly cursed, they weren’t aches that I would take back for any reason.  I winced at the multitude of bruises though, that had become darker since Saturday.  I’d have to spend an hour at least covering them up or risk Kai bringing charges against Chacha.   
  
I wrapped myself in a borrowed scarf and headed home after Chacha kissed me stupid once again.  I drove home with a silly grin and it stayed on my face even after I dragged my ass into the studio a little after 10am.  I snickered a little to myself when I saw the same silly grin plastered on Aoi’s face.  Kai just sighed and directed us to start on our parts for the new song we were trying to perfect before recording.  We’d gone through it several times before Kai finally called a halt.  “That’s enough, geeze!  This isn’t a live house, would you care to explain why you’re gracing us with such a rampant display of fan-service?”  Aoi and I both had the grace to blush furiously.  What can I say?  We were in love, and we were both limping.  Life was grand. We winked at each other.  Maybe they wouldn’t figure it out.   
  
They figured it out.  Or at least Kai did, and he found the need to vocalize it. “Well I know why Aoi refuses to sit down during practice, if Gackt’s as endowed as he claims to be.  But who’s got you limping Kou?”  Kai asked, completely outing Aoi and Gackt’s now not-so-secret love affair.  Ruki grinned.  “I’ll bet it was Chacha, he was quite adamantly claimed by Kou when I was asked to help pick out Gackt’s hot date outfit.  Damn, I  _knew_  he was gonna get laid.  I’m just awesome that way, you should give me a commission Aoi.  I’ll take a bottle of Crown Royal Maple in case you were wondering what to get.”  Reita looked at both of us with is mouth agape.  “Chacha? You mean THE Chacha?  As in  _Gackt’s_ Chacha?  That one?  I thought he was your idol?”  Poor thing he was so innocently confused.   
  
I blushed, but that silly grin was still plastered on my face and it hadn’t left.  “yeah,  _that Chacha_.  And he is my idol, it’s just that … now he’s so much more than that.”  Reita started pouting.  “But… But… I thought I was the only one who was gay!!  Do you  _know_ how many years I’ve been stressing out about this, afraid you’d find out?!  And then both of you just come traipsing right out of the closet like it’s no big thing?”  Reita huffed, and sniffled and I was terribly afraid he might start crying.  He was rather fragile that way.  Aoi and I exchanged meaningful glances and we flanked him, our arms wrapping around his shoulders as I kissed the top of his head.  “Reita, love.  We thought you knew we knew you were gay.  Why do you think we only ever introduce you to guys?”  Reita had been out of his non-existent closet for as long as we’d known him.  He hadn’t hid it well, for all that he had refrained from making verbal announcements of his appreciation of the male form.  Reita sputtered and turned the shade of a fuji apple.  I was seriously afraid he might have an aneurysm.  But then, he finally took a deep shuddering breath and just said “Oh. So that’s why. I always wondered if you were doing it just to trick me so you could give me shit over it later.  It never occurred to me that you guys were sincere.”   
  
That statement hurt, and it made me wonder just how hard Reita had had it, and how many times he’d been betrayed.  Aoi took a turn to comment then.  “Hun, we’re family.  Do you really think that after all we’ve been through these past 10 years that who you love would make a difference?  I mean hell, how many times have we all had a girlfriend  _everyone_  else hated?  But we tolerate such relationships because we want each other to be happy.”  We gave Reita another hug for support and let him go.  I asked the obvious questions.  “So is everyone okay with this?  I mean it isn’t going to be easy, but everything truly valuable is worth the pain to achieve it.  I for one really want this to work.”   
  
Thankfully, we really were a family and Kai got up and locked the studio door before we all started to talk quietly about the complications of dating a fellow celebrity, let alone having two of us in homosexual relationships at the same time.  There was a lot of potential to lose fans of both our bands if word got out.  Reita was the one that cut the tension though.  “So, if we’re dating Gackt’s band, just so you know, I’m calling dibs on Ken.”  he blushed so furiously at the admission that I had to smirk. In all the years we’d been throwing willing men in his direction, he’d never seemed to take the bait.  Even if he’d been hiding his preference, those guys should have had at least a vibe of attraction and it had been minimal.  We all wanted Reita to be open and happy.  I resolved to talk to Chacha about it the next time we talked.  We’d only been away from each other for a few hours and already I missed the sound of his voice.   
  
Eventually, we all agreed to try to let Aoi and I have a chance of making our unorthodox relationships work.  We often joked that we were heretics after all.  We strived to be anything but normal.  Of course, both Aoi and I were ready to strangle Ruki.  He smugly assumed that our success was entirely due to his fashion acumen.  We disagreed.  A short dinner break had us both reaching for our phones and I started laughing shortly after we both answered “Hey, baby” at the same time.  Gackt and Chacha had obviously answered their phones at the same time.  “What’s so funny, love?”  Chacha asked, and I moved a little further away from Aoi.  We’d both bolted for the privacy of the roof to make our calls.  “Nothing, it’s just that Aoi and I both said the same thing at the same time.  We’ve totally been outed to the band.  But everyone’s taking it well.  Except for Reita, he didn’t know that we knew he was gay, so he’s struggling to assimilate the fact that we’ve not only known but been okay with his preferences all along.  By the way, I think he has a crush on your Ken.  Do you know if Ken swings that way?”   
  
Chacha laughed that sensual laugh that had me all warm and tingly in a manner of seconds.  Vocal fellatio as I’ve mentioned before.  I sighed and cupped my other ear to reduce any ambient noise that might distract from the effect he had on me.  “I do believe he’s quite gay, though he’s rather reticent in his male lovers.  I suspect that he’s quite the dominant top, since he’s often complained that he would dearly love to have some pretty young man at his feet who was only too happy to be there. Beyond that, I know little of what kind of man he is in a relationship.  It’s quite possible he’s an asshole, but I’ve never heard any complaints of such behavior in the lover’s he’s taken while he’s been with us.”  That was something I liked about Chacha, that also seemed to hold true with Kai. They both kept on top of their band-mates’ love lives, managing the drama with the skill of a general on the battle field. It made me feel better that at least we could be fairly certain Ken wouldn’t treat Reita badly, and that his interest might be returned.  “I highly suspect that Reita is quite the natural submissive.  He’s always the peacemaker and he does better when Kai gives him clear instructions. But I can’t be certain.  I guess I’ll have to feel him out about it.  If he’s still interested, do you think it would be okay to set them up?”  Chacha hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t see why not, two of us are already seeing two of your band members, what’s one more?”  We chuckled softly.  He asked me how I was doing, and I told him.   
  
“I miss you.  I know we’ve only been apart a few hours, but I already miss you.  My body aches, but they’re good aches because they remind me of how I got them.  I said something to Reita today, and it made sense at the time.  I said, ‘ _everything truly valuable is worth the pain it costs to achieve it.’_   And I meant it.  The same holds true for us.  I’m happy to have this pain.  Chacha, I’ve had many girlfriends and even a few boyfriends in my life, but I’ve never truly missed any of them when they were gone.  But you, you I miss, and I don’t know which is worse. This ache I have now that I’ve been with you, or the ache I had when I wasn’t sure I’d ever have a place in your life.  Those weeks it took for us to get together were horrible, but this… this has the potential to be so much worse.  I feel like an emotional woman right now and it’s terribly embarrassing.”   
  
Somehow I could hear the soft smile in his voice as he sighed in my ear.  “I think perhaps, that you’ve never truly been in love.  I can say that I’ve been in love twice in my life, and it never got easy to be apart.  Each absence and reunion were always terribly emotional for me.  Only with you, can I say that I truly feel that that emotion is fully returned. Do not feel ashamed by anything that is between us, baby.  For surely we were meant to be together, to have formed such a strong bond in so short a time. I miss you too.  I miss the sound of your voice and the taste of your skin, the warmth of your body as you press yourself against me.  Your youthful enthusiasm for everything we are and have yet to become.  You have breathed new life into me, and I feel young again.  The possibility of a future together makes me strive to be a good man for you. Makes me want to make certain I keep every promise that I’ve ever made to you.”  Dammit, he made me cry and I hadn’t put on waterproof mascara this morning. I sniffled and wiped away the tears.  Glad to know I wasn’t the only complete sap in this relationship.   
  
“Can I come over tonight?”  I asked, in a tone that was gruff with tears and need.  “ _Always_  baby, if I’m not home when you get there just text me.  I can let you in remotely from my phone. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms once again.”  I kissed the phone loudly and we whispered our love and goodbyes.  I was still rather shocked that I was welcome.  It would take a while before my heart and mind were in accord. Practice ended early, but I knew that Gackt, being the workaholic that we was wouldn’t let their band finish for several more hours.  Having to wait for Chacha in his home, with all those toys at hand was just asking for trouble so I decided to distract myself by inviting Reita out for drinks.  He looked at me suspiciously but he agreed to join me.  I have always suspected that Reita longed to be included but was so afraid of rejection that he often took himself out of the equation preemptively.   
  
We chatted about nothing in particular, though I could see Reita squirming with questions he was dying to ask.  I decided to be merciful.  “Reita, talk to me. You obviously have questions you’re dying to ask.  If I can answer them I will.  As someone recently told me, there are no awkward questions.  Knowledge is essential if you want to get what you need, and it helps to prevent injuries.  I promise, I won’t judge you, just  _talk_  to me.”  Reita blushed and downed the rest of his drink.  “I’ve always liked men, for as long as I can remember.  But um… I’ve never actually been with one.  If it hurts too much to sit down after you’ve been with one, then I think I’m afraid to do more than just think about things.”  Okay that was a bit of a shocker.  I never expected Reita to be a virgin at his age, and something gave me the impression he’d never been with a woman either.  It made me hesitant to continue with my plan.  I didn’t know Ken, and although I pegged Reita for a natural submissive I didn’t want to place a virgin in the hands of an unknown dominant.   
  
This definitely complicated matters and I tried to think of something to say.  It couldn’t have been very easy to admit such a thing. And yet, I was sort of proud of him that he’d waited to share his body with someone who would appreciate the gift for what it was.  I reached out and grasped his hand in what I hoped was a comforting grip.  “Reita…. sexual intercourse between men can be an extremely intense and beautiful experience.  But our bodies weren’t created with that kind of relationship in mind.  So certain precautions need to be made and care taken in order for it be pleasurable and to prevent injury. It doesn’t  _have_  to be painful.  But youthful enthusiasm and the heat of the moment can make you ignorant of your body’s warnings.  The reason I didn’t want to sit today wasn’t because Chacha hurt me.  It was because I was so greedy I forgot to let my body rest and I did too much.”  I smiled at him and winked.   
  
“Before I met Chacha, I’d been in a handful of relationships with men.  They had all been satisfying, and I was always … the male of the relationship if you understand.  In my head I knew that penetration could be pleasurable, because I’d made certain of it with my lovers.  A woman may be able to fake an orgasm, but a man’s body doesn’t lie.  His body reacts to pleasure and there is absolutely no doubt when that pleasure overtakes him.  But until I met Chacha, I’d never met anyone who made me want to experience the other side of sex between men.  Now that I’ve been with Chacha, I understand better the intense pleasure it can entail. I don’t know what you will enjoy.  I’ve found that I enjoy making love to Chacha as much as I enjoy being made love to.  While I’m surprised that you’ve never had the chance to expound upon your interest, I would recommend that you find someone you trust to experiment with.  Have you have ever, um, played with yourself?  I mean, have you been able to give yourself pleasure with anal penetration?”  It was an extremely forward question, but I wanted to know what I was working with.   
  
Reita blushed but nodded.  “I touch myself sometimes. A finger feels really nice but I’ve never gone beyond that.”  Well, that answered that question.  If he could at least find pleasure for himself, then when he experienced that intimate touch from a lover, it wouldn’t be such a scary thing.  His body would already recognize that such an invasion could have pleasurable consequences.  “That’s good, but you might want to try getting yourself a toy, a small one.  One to give you the depth you need to reach your prostate without worrying so much about the possibility of an uncomfortable stretch.  Once you teach your body the pleasures of prostate stimulation, it won’t be so scary to contemplate having sex with a lover.  Your body will already know that pleasure can be had, if you just relax.  I can go with you to the store to pick one out if you’d like.  I know a really discreet place and the staff is really knowledgeable. In fact, they even have classes on different sexual stuff.”  I didn’t think that Chacha would mind, he’d gotten me a membership to the club when we’d been there last and I thought Reita could use a good resource for self-exploration and education.  
  
Reita looked a little relieved.  “That sounds good, Kou.  Thank you.  I mean really.”  He paused and I could tell that he wanted to say something else so I just smiled at him.  He broke first.  “Can I ask you a question?”  I smirked, my smart-ass was itching to let loose on that one, but I slapped it down.  This was a life-altering conversation after all.  “Sure, Reita.  You can ask me anything.  If I know the answer, I’ll answer you truthfully, if I don’t I’ll say so.”  He looked so adorable when he got all shy and bashful.  I had an urge to cuddle him close in my lap and pet him like a puppy.  “How do you find someone to trust?   I mean, someone to um…  _experiment_  with?”  I stifled the urge to giggle at the way he said ‘experiment’ like it was some horrible death-penalty crime.  He was so vulnerable I just _couldn’t_  leave him like this.  I had sudden horrible visions of him being raped by the first guy he made overtures to.  NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN.   
  
As much as I loved Chacha and missed him terribly, I knew I couldn’t leave Reita like this.  In the same way that Chacha had made me wait for him because Gackt had needed him, I needed to offer this comfort to Reita.  And yet, something about what Chacha had told me about Ken and the way I’d always pictured Reita in my head made me decide that maybe I didn’t have to give up my evening with Chacha after all.  I could certainly take Reita shopping later, but tonight … tonight I could bring him home with me.  I could share Chacha with him in a way that would help him decide just what he wanted from a man.  I wanted to give him something beautiful and special.  An experience that would set the stage as to how he deserved to be treated.  I smiled at him and gripped his hand again.   
  
“I experimented with my best friend in high-school.  Not because I felt any particular attraction to guys, but because he was gay and he was terrified.  He was my best friend, I loved him like family so of course I would have done anything to allay those fears.  We were each other’s first kiss, first hand-job, first blow-job.  And I discovered that doing those things, sharing that pleasure with him, was  _nice_.  And because it was nice, I never understood why other people were so against it.  I didn’t feel any less ‘manly’ about making out with Josh, I didn’t feel any less attraction to girls, and he was happy.  I mean, we knew we weren’t really dating.  It was more a comfort sort of thing than love, I think.  Nevertheless, Josh gave me his virginity.  He asked me to be his first, and I don’t think I’ve ever been more terrified in my life.  I was afraid to get it wrong, so afraid I’d hurt him.  I’ve been with two female virgins since then and neither experience was as traumatic or beautiful as my time with Josh.  It made me realize that if or when I ever gave myself that way to someone, it would be with someone worthy.  At the very least it would be with someone who had enough respect for me not to pressure me into something I wasn’t ready for.  Someone who would take into account my inexperience in that regard and who would take as much care with me through my first time as I did with Josh.  Chacha gave me that care and more, and I’ll never regret waiting until the time was right.”  
  
I took a drink of my beer, trying to gauge his reaction to what I’d said. Reita was thoughtful for a long while and I was glad.  It gave me time to text Chacha.  I sent him a short message.  ‘ _An emergency has come up with a friend, and I can’t leave him alone.  I’d like to bring him with me to your place.  I’ll explain later, will you trust me?’_   His response was ‘ _Of course baby.  Whatever you need of me, I’m here for you.’_   His immediate willingness to let me turn to him for help at a moment’s notice, regardless of our previous plans, only made me love him more.  I turned to Reita, couching my offering in my most sincere and supportive voice.  “Reita, I’d really like you to meet Chacha.  Would you come over to his house with me tonight?  We can talk more privately there.”  Reita beamed at me.  I mean, his whole face lit up with joy and … and I don’t know what, but that look told me I’d made the right decision.   
  
We sipped on one more beer and chatted about nothing in particular.  Just as we’d finished it and called for our bill, my phone buzzed with a message from Chacha.  Gackt had cut their practice short because he had other plans.  I had a strong feeling those plans included a certain raven-haired guitarist and I had to smile.  God love new love, I’d have Chacha even sooner than I’d hoped.  With a happy little laugh I paid our bill and dragged Reita to my car, only just avoiding a speeding a ticket as I raced for Chacha’s door.  He greeted us at the door in a dark green Kimono that had an elaborately embroidered dragon on it that climbed up his body in hues of rose gold, yellow gold, and copper.  The colors totally bringing out the highlights in his hair.  His gorgeous hair that he had managed to pin up in an artful spill of curls and which of course I immediately destroyed as I let him kiss me stupid.  He held me gently for a moment before handing me my brain cell back so I could make some introductions.  Poor Reita, I’d completely forgot about him. I’m such a bad host.  Thank god, Chacha has more grace than I do.   
  
Chacha wrapped one arm around me, holding me close while he smiled a warm smile at Reita and held out his hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, welcome to my home. You’ll have to forgive Kou, I’m afraid we’re quite taken with each other and the rest of the world sometimes just ceases to exist in his presence.  My name is Chacha, and yours is?”  He asked.  Reita blushed furiously and I noticed that our greeting had had an effect on him.  It was sort of the effect I’d been hoping for, actually, so I didn’t mind.  “I… I…I’m Reita.  I’m uh… I’m his bassist.”  I pulled myself away from where I’d plastered myself to Chacha’s side and wrapped an arm around Reita’s waist, letting Chacha lead us down the hall to the living room.  How Chacha had managed to don such a beautiful Kimono  _and_  pin his hair up like that after he got home was a mystery to me.  I secretly thought that maybe he was magical.  It would certainly explain how he could render me unconscious so easily.   
  
I led Reita to the couch and Chacha went to the kitchen to warm us up a bottle of Sake.  I’ve had the flavored stuff and its okay, but I’ve always preferred the good old fashioned kind. Of course, Chacha had promised to let my try some rose flavored Sake he’d found once, but it was on back order.  Trust Chacha to find pink Sake, but for him I’d try it. Chacha came back with the drinks and we shared a toast, Chacha engaging Reita in some small talk about our music.  He’d even asked Reita about one of the songs on the last album, some technical question I’d never have expected, but which Reita seemed eager to expound upon.  I’d forgotten that Chacha could not only play acoustic and electric guitar but that he also played bass, violin, shamisen and even the piano.  So much incredible talent and he was all mine.  Proud much?  Nah….   
  
I let them chat for a few minutes, watching as Reita began to relax, especially around someone he could talk music with.  It made me smile.  Chacha caught my eye, he knew something was up, but not what.  He had the patience to wait on my explanation, but I didn’t.  “Reita, would you excuse us for just a minute?  I need to talk to Chacha about something. It won’t take long, I promise.”  Reita nodded and I grabbed Chacha’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen.  I stole a quick kiss that turned into a long soft one that had me grinning stupidly when he finally pulled back.  “Kitten?”  he asked, knowing I was up to something.  He knows me so well, almost too well.  But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  I didn’t have a lot of time to expound on what was troubling me.  So I just laid out the basics, and hoped that Chacha would understand what I didn’t have time to really lead into gently.   
  
“Reita has been gay for years, but I just found out he’s actually a virgin.  Now that he’s out of the closet to us, he’s frightened and relieved and curious.  I was sort of hoping we could let him experiment with some simple stuff with us.  You know, kissing and touching and maybe even let him play with our smallest toy?  I’m just, horribly afraid he’ll try to practice on someone who will go way too far.  I love you, Chacha, you know that.  But I need for us to do this if you’ll let me.  I suspect that he’s submissive, so I want him to see me being submissive to you, to see how well you take care of me.  So if that appeals to him, he’ll also have an idea of what a true Dom should be like.  I don’t want him stuck with someone whose idea of dominance is degradation.  I don’t want him thinking that that’s what he has to put up with to get the dominance he craves. Does that make sense?”  I was anxious and my little speech had probably taken me less than a minute to spout because I tend to babble when I’m nervous.   
  
Chacha took my nervous hands in his and pinned my wrists behind my back, crowding me back until he had me pinned to the fridge, pressing his whole body close as he looked at me with those dark-chocolate eyes.  Then he smiled and leaned in to nibble at my lips.  “So you want me to make love to you in front of him, so he knows what it looks like for two men to make love to each other versus two men fucking to get off which is what he’s probably been exposed to if he’s watched porn.  You want to show him what dominance and submission mean to us and you want to show him pleasure. Is that about it?”  I whimpered, he felt so good against me and damn but I’m sucker for that dominant tone.  “Yes, please?”  I asked, trying to look cute.  I even broke out the big guns.  My famous duck pout.  I’m not above cheating when it’s important, but I didn’t need to. He kissed me stupid and dragged me back to the living room.  I knew his answer was yes.   
  
Reita looked a bit nervous, even though I knew we couldn’t have been gone for more than just a few minutes.  I gave Chacha a very passionate look and took my place once again next to Reita.  I took another sip of my Sake and allowed Chacha to pour us another round.  When I spoke I made certain my voice was soft and sincere.  I wanted to make my offer honestly, and without pressure. I wanted him to feel safe with us.  “Reita, I’d like to talk to you about something, if I may.  I can’t imagine the courage it took for you to open up to me tonight.  I really admire your trust in me, and because I care very much about your happiness, I’d like you to consider something.”  I smiled at him and at Chacha.  “We’d like to invite you to share our bed tonight Reita. We’d like to show you what it’s like to be kissed, and touched gently.  To let you explore our bodies without any expectations other than your pleasure.  We’d like for you to understand that it is possible to have an incredible amount pleasure even without intercourse.  We’d like for you to watch us make love to each other, so you know what it’s meant to be like between two men.  So you know the way you  _deserve_ to be treated by a man, no matter how you choose to share your body with them.  Will you take a chance, Reita, and trust us?”    
  
I held my breath, afraid I’d gone too far and that he’d bolt.  We weren’t inviting him to become our lover, not really.  But we were giving him a safe way to explore his sexuality without fear of harm or of going farther than he was ready. At least that’s what I told myself, and I knew that Chacha understood what I was asking of him.  This wasn’t cheating, emotionally and even physically -- we were still very committed to each other.  Yet that didn’t mean that, together, we couldn’t help my friend by sharing our bodies with him. It was a fine line, a strange one, but it made sense to my heart and the look in Chacha’s eyes told me that he not only understood but that he felt the same.   
  
Reita gaped at us and downed his Sake.  With a shaky hand he poured another shot and drank that one down too.  He looked like a guppy out of water, gasping for air, groping for words.  At last he looked at Chacha, though his hand crept out to entwine with my fingers.  I could feel that his hand had gotten clammy.  “You -  You’d really do that for me?  I mean -- you don’t even know me and I know that you and Kou’s relationship is really new…”  Ruki blushed so hard I was afraid he might pass out.  Chacha just leaned forward and gently caressed his cheek.  “Just breathe, Reita.  No one is going to judge you, or reject you here.”   
  
Chacha looked at me and then he voiced the very thoughts that had been in my head.  I told you that he knew me well.  “We love each other, and our hearts are committed to one another.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t share our bodies with you if we choose to do so.  Our honor and compassion will not allow us to leave a friend in such need.  Do not mistake this offer for what it is, nor reject it out of pride, Reita.  We do not offer you pity.  Kou loves you as a friend, and as such he’s concerned that your very first experiences be special.  And because I love him, I am also concerned.  Gay men are very often like most other men, they can be selfish bastards only seeking to get themselves off.  We don’t think that you are that kind of man or you would not still be a virgin.  That kind of self-respect deserves respect in return.  We simply want to offer you a safe way to explore your curiosity with people who actually care about  _you,_  without wanting or needing anything from you but your honesty.  Do not be afraid if your explorations arouse us, remember that we have each other to love when you have had your fill.  So will you stay with us tonight, Reita?  I will swear to your safety as will Kou, whom you’ve known for many years.”   
  
God, but I love that man.  Reita’s grip on my fingers tightened as he met my anxious gaze.  He nodded.  “I’d like that, please” He whispered, and I knew that I had won.  He was  _ours_  for the night, and I made a promise to myself that we would have no regrets in the morning.  I stood up and held my hand out to Chacha, who stood beside me and took it in his own.  Together we helped Reita to stand and leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek.  He blushed so sweetly it made me smile and made my heart swell.  I didn’t know what the full consequences of this night would be, but I hoped that at the least it would leave Reita with more confidence in himself as a lover, and that it would bolster his self-respect so that when he finally found the courage to approach someone, he could hold out until he found the  _right_  one to give his body and heart to.  I had no doubt that once Reita put himself out there, he’d be one to quickly fall in love and I only hoped he’d find someone worthy of such an open heart. We led him gently into the bedroom and Chacha pulled away from us, grabbing a few silk bathrobes which he handed to us.  “Why don’t you and Kou take a nice hot bath?  It will help you to relax, and Kou’s body is at least one that you are familiar with. It might help you to feel not so self-conscious in your nudity around us.  I’ve already taken my shower in anticipation of seeing Kou tonight.”   
  
See, I told you my man was awesome didn’t I?  I wouldn’t have thought of a bath, but it was a grand idea.  Chacha’s bath was big enough we wouldn’t even have to touch if Reita wasn’t ready for that, and it would give him a chance to talk to me privately about any fears he might have of what was to come. Or cum, for I definitely meant to give him a few orgasms that had little to do with anyone getting anywhere near his ass unless he asked us to.  I led Reita into the bathroom and had to smile.  Chacha hadn’t finished cleaning up the flower petals and he’d lit the candles.  I wondered if he’d done that before or after he found out I was bringing a stranger home with me. Knowing him, he probably would have done it for Reita’s sake even if he hadn’t done it just for me. He was just that romantic and thoughtful.   
  
“Wow…. this is…”  Reita whispered in awe at the gorgeous bathroom.  “Totally romantic right?  This is what greeted me on Friday night.  He’d promised me a bubble bath and boy did he deliver!” I gushed and Reita blushed, “I’d have never thought of having a bubble bath together on my first date, but it does sound incredibly romantic.  I totally ruined your evening didn’t I?”  His tone had started out pensive and ended with one that I figured was the sort of tone that meant he was waiting for me to tell him how mad I was at him.  I wrapped my arms around his waist and lightly kissed his lips.  He sucked in his breath in surprise and tensed up, but he didn’t pull away. I kissed him gently again. “I have no doubt that Chacha read my mind when I texted him that I had an emergency with a friend and that I needed to bring you with me.  He probably knew exactly what I was going to ask of him, so no, Reita.  I have a feeling that this was actually for you. You didn’t ‘Ruin my evening’, because as long as I’m with him and in his arms, I’m exactly where I want to be.  Helping you find happiness and pleasure, is just an interesting bonus.”  Reita blushed and looked around and I could tell he felt a little overwhelmed to know that Chacha might have done this for someone he didn’t even know.  It spoke of his trust in me and in my instincts.      
  
Reita leaned his head in and gave me a shy little kiss on my lips, barely a peck really. But it spoke volumes about Reita’s trust in me.  I beamed at him and pulled away to start the water.  “How hot do you like it?  I like it really hot, but not many people can tolerate that.”  Reita spoke up as I heard him begin to undress quietly behind me.  “I like it really hot too, it helps relax your muscles and I sort of like how sensitive my skin gets as I try to cool down afterward.”  I laughed.  “Ah, a man after my own heart.  I  _knew_  there was a reason I liked you besides your ability to shred the bass and make Ruki blush.”  Reita laughed and it was more natural and less nervous sounding.  We were beginning to act like ourselves, our familiarity leading us to relax as we stripped down and yelped as we sank down into the water. I’d used the same calming scent Chacha had used with me all weekend.  It was quickly becoming a scent that I came to associate with pleasure and slow seduction.   
  
Reita gasped and leaned forward to touch my bruised neck, a flash of horror in his eyes.  I smiled at him, and placed his fingers gently on my neck.  “It’s not what you think, Reita, I promise.  Remember when I said that the reason I hadn’t wanted to sit down earlier wasn’t because Chacha had hurt me, but because I’d let my own enthusiasm and greed overwhelm my common sense? Well that was true, and this happened because, well… there was this fantasy I had and I’d asked Chacha to help me live it out.  I’d wanted him to hold my neck as we um… and well, I pushed us both so far that each of us lost a little control.  I exerted myself and came so hard I passed out.  And Chacha… well let’s just say that I woke up to him sobbing like a broken man.  He was so terrified that he’d hurt me, and that I wouldn’t wake up that he’d been just about to call 911.  He was so very angry with me for putting us, and especially myself, into a potentially dangerous situation.  Because, there were aspects to my fantasy that I’d kept from him.  Aspects I’d tried to take control of without his knowledge or consent, and because he wasn’t aware of what my needs were and what I was looking for from the fantasy, I almost got hurt.  He forgave me but he made me promise that I’d never keep anything from him.  That if I had a fantasy or something I wanted to try, I had to tell him everything.  What I wanted and why, even if it was embarrassing. So, I can tell you from experience that another important thing you need to look for in someone, is honesty.”

  He still looked a little worried, but then he’d seen me kiss Chacha and I wasn’t the kind of guy who’d stay with someone abusive.        
  
We washed ourselves and soaked in comfortable silence for a while, before Reita finally spoke the fear I knew had to be on his mind.  “What will happen tomorrow?”  I had been relaxing with my eyes closed, imagining all the pleasant things that might happen tonight.  I kept my eyes closed but smiled. “What happens in Vegas,  _stays_  in Vegas.  Or in our case, what happens in our bed, stays in our bed.  No one needs to know you spent the night with us, or what happened.  In fact I’d rather that it remained between us.  It’s not that I’ll be ashamed that I was with you, I’ll never regret that.  But I want you to be confident in yourself and in what you want in a lover. That means not being afraid that you’re a bad kisser or something silly like that.  You need to learn for yourself that you  _can_  make a man feel good, and that there are many more ways to achieve an orgasm than penetration.  I want you to have the confidence to know you have options if you think you might want to have sex but you’re not ready for it yet.”     
  
What Reita said next, I could not have predicted.  Maybe I should have, but it still shocked the hell out of me nonetheless. “But What if I  _am_  ready though?  What if I decide I  _want_  to have sex tonight?”  I sat up so quick a huge wave of hot bubbly water splashed out of the tub, washing flower petals in its wake like a tsunami as it swept across the floor. Oops.  I should apologize for that.  Now It was my turn to blush furiously, because there was no way in hell that it was going to be Chacha. It would have to be me.  I gulped.  I’d done this once when I had no clue what I was doing, surely I could do it again.  I scooted closer to Reita who now refused to meet my eyes.  I placed my hand gently on his neck and spoke softly to him.  “Reita, look at me.”  He finally raised his eyes, so filled with shame and pain it made my chest hurt.  I knew he wasn’t in love with me, of that I had no fear, but for him to trust me enough to ask this of me.  I was overwhelmed. “Let's wait until later to re-address this.  If you still feel like you  _really_  want this… I’ll try to make it the most beautiful experience of your life.  I know we’re not in love with each other, but I do love you as a friend. I’ll cherish this night for the gift that it is, and I’ll do  _everything_  in my power to make it a wonderful experience for you.  It will have to be me though, because there’s no way in hell it’s going to be Chacha.  Trust me on this, I love him and I desire him with a passion I’ve never felt for anyone else, but I was really afraid to be with him.  He’s rather um… well endowed.  But you don’t have to fear him, my ass is the only ass his cock is getting near.”  I started out all serious like and ended up with a grin that wasn’t tinged with jealousy at all I swear.   
  
“And if you decide that maybe tonight  _isn’t_ the night you want to have sex, it’s okay.  If you change your mind later and you still want it to be with me, all you have to do is ask.  I think I’d want Chacha to be there with me though, because as much as I want to give you a special private night, having Chacha there will help me feel like I’m not cheating on him. Can you accept that?”  Reita nodded and tried to smile, but I saw the tears in his eyes, and I felt like somehow, I’d said the right thing.  We got out of the tub and dried off, both our bodies flushed from the heat of the water.  We wrapped ourselves in the cool silk robes and went to find Chacha.   
  
To me he was resplendent as he lounged casually on the bed, his Kimono opened but draped artfully to hide his prodigous endowments.  I didn’t think we’d actually get Reita in bed if he was able to see what Chacha was packing down there.  It might be enough to scare him straight and I didn’t want that for him.  A man who is gay can never truly be happy with a woman, even if he can make love to her.  His heart and his body will always crave his first desire and I think it does neither of them any good to pretend otherwise.  I led Reita to the bed and urged him to lie down between us.  His hands immediately went to grope for our crotches but we each caught a wrist and kissed it before he could touch us.  “Not yet, Reita.  Let us focus on you first.  Let us kiss you, and touch you.  Foreplay is so often underrated and ignored.  But it’s important in any meaningful relationship.  Sex is not always about your cock or his, and it should never be about the fastest way to get off.  This is about igniting all your senses.  Scent, taste, sometimes sound and most especially touch.  Sex feels amazing, but it’s meant to be intimate and special.  I’m not saying that hot sweaty monkey sex doesn’t have its place, because it does, but not this soon in the game.  Relax, Reita, and let us lead you, okay?”  I whispered to him, it was overly sentimental I know.  Lord knows I’ve had plenty of meaningless one-night-stands with women, but I’ve never been a selfish lover and I had the wonderful experiences I’d had with Josh to set the stage of what kind of lover I wanted to be and have in my life.  The reason most of those women hadn’t stayed a part of my life was  _because_  a one-night stand was all they’d wanted from me.  Call me a woman but I’d always wanted more than ‘casual sex’ and that’s what I’d found with Chacha.


	14. Chapter 14

Reita relaxed, and when we released his wrists he let them rest next to his body and didn’t try for any more groping.  Encouraged we took turns kissing him, each of us gently deepening the kisses until Chacha kissed him stupid.  His cock was so flushed and hard and I was pleased that we could give him so much pleasure just from kissing him.  His hand had strayed into my hair and I smiled.  He didn’t know about my hair fetish but Chacha did.  He smiled that knowing smile at me.  I bent my head to kiss softly at Reita’s jawline, nibbling playfully at the shell of his ear as he made soft pleased sounds.  I gave Reita’s ear some more attention, nibbling on his earrings as I whispered my secret in his ear.  “I found out my ears are really sensitive, so sensitive that Chacha actually gave me an orgasm just from giving my ear some very inventive fellatio.  Maybe you can take one ear and Chacha can take the other and you two can see how fast you can make me cum?  yeah, I like that idea.  Definitely later….”  I grinned as I let my mouth trail down his neck. Reita moaned softly and I can’t be certain, but I think he whispered a soft “okay”.  Chacha let me do the exploring while he kept Reita’s mouth occupied with kisses.  Kisses that had Reita moaning and rocking his hips and I knew exactly what he was feeling.  Kissing Chacha was like having sex, he made love with his tongue.  And I almost felt bad that we might Ruin Reita for anyone else, but at least he’d know what it was like to be kissed stupid.  Not many people can say they’ve experienced that. Reita and I could.   
  
I softly licked and suckled at one of Reita’s nipples, teasing it to a hardened nub as I felt his body’s reaction to what I was doing.  He was whimpering so sweetly but I didn’t want to completely overwhelm him just yet. Or at least not until I had permission to do so.  I leaned back up and grinned at Reita, waiting for his eyes to focus on me, waiting for his one brain cell to find its way home.  “Welcome to the world of getting kissed stupid.  Feeling good? “ I asked.

 I knew that words were impossible at the moment so I kept my inquiries to yes and no answers.  He nodded yes.  “Did you like what I was doing to your nipple?”  Another nod.    I reached up and toyed with the other one, as I nibbled at his kiss-swollen lips.  “I’ve got a special lube that’s flavored and it warms up when you blow gently on it.  It also warms up with friction.  Can I put some on your nipples and tease you with it?  Anything we do to you, you’re welcome to do to us. “  Reita’s eyes widened but he nodded.  “That sounds … nice.”  he whispered.   
  
I felt more than saw Chacha slip off the bed.  He got our box of toys from the drawer under the bed and I also noticed that he’d gotten some condoms out.  That was smart, for as much as we loved each other it was important to stress the use of condoms.  Using protection was important until you found that one special person.  Chacha was that person for me, so I’d never seen the need to ask him to use protection. But we were trying to teach Reita some important lessons and that included being smart enough to protect himself from disease by using condoms and insisting that his lovers use them too.  
  
Chacha handed me the lube and I smiled at him.  He was so calm about this, and his presence gave me confidence.  I took Reita’s wrist and placed a drop of the bluish gel upon it, spreading it in a thin layer upon the tender skin, then I raised it to my mouth and blew gently across it.  “Doesn’t it feel good when it warms up like that?  Imagine all the other places I could put that.  If you have a spot you want it on that I don’t find on my own, feel free to speak up.”  Reita had moaned softly when I blew across the gel and moaned louder when I proceeded to basically French kiss his wrist.  I imagined that this was the way Chacha felt when he was with me.  I loved how responsive Reita was to everything we did.  I coated one of his nipples with the liquid, while Chacha coated the other one.  I blew while Chacha taught him the pleasures of gentle friction.  Reita’s hand made its way back into my hair and his not so gentle tug toward his nipple told me everything he couldn’t or wouldn’t put into words.  Chacha and I both attacked a nipple at the same time.  Our hot mouths on his already sensitized nipples bringing him to his first release with a shocked cry.  Chacha smiled softly and wiped the spunk from his skin.  I, however, took a tentative taste suddenly curious as to what virgin semen tasted like.  A bit like kettle corn actually.  It was incredibly sweet and it made me wonder what Reita did to make it taste like that.  Quite happily I lapped him clean of every spent drop as I worked myself lower on his torso.  A questioning tug in my hair brought my head up.  “Kou?”  Reita asked, and in that one word were many questions.  I just smiled at him. “What?  You thought you’d only be getting one orgasm tonight?  Think again.  I told you we were going to show you many ways to give a man pleasure that didn’t involve penetration and I meant it.  Or would you like me to stop?”  Reita’s eyes widened.  I think I shocked him.  I think he fully expected me to make him do something to reciprocate orgasm for orgasm.  For us it didn’t work that way, I was already at a severe deficit compared to Chacha.  Reita shook his head, “Um, no … no please.  Don’t stop if there’s more.”  Hmmm. As if I’d stop before he at least had his first mind-blowing blow-job.  Puh-leeze!  
  
Chacha leaned in to capture my lips and gave me a toe-curling kiss, tasting Reita’s sweet cum on my tongue by default.  He made a happy sound against my lips as he plundered my mouth and it was all I could do not to beg him to take me right there.  He looked at Reita once the kiss was broken so I could breathe.  “mmmm you taste wonderful Reita.  So sweet. I think maybe we’ll both help clean you off next time”.  Reita covered his face in shame I think.  Chacha just laughed softly and bent to give Reita’s mouth and ear some much needed attention while mine ventured lower.  I’d begun to let my fingers trail along his abs, closer to his straining cock.  It hadn’t lost much of its enthusiasm in spite of the orgasm he’d just had.  That boded well for him having the potential to be the kind of insatiable lover so many people desired.  
  
I grabbed the lube and pulled it closer to me, trailing my fingers gently across his flushed shaft.  His hips arched, I don’t think he expected such a gentle touch.  I let my fingers explore the engorged veins that throbbed along his shaft, giving it excellent texture.  He’d been uncircumcised and he’d grown quite a bit of length in his arousal, though not so much in girth. I think comparatively he was at least as girthy as me if not slightly thinner but he had me on length.  I could say I packed about 8 inches erect, and I knew Chacha was close to 12.  Reita was somewhere in between at about 10 inches or so I guessed.  He was going to have a hard time finding a man who could take him to the hilt, but the man who could was going to be a very happy man indeed. I let a drop of gel drip onto my finger and I carefully traced just his veins with my finger and not much else.  Then I bent low and blew across his shaft, lines of warmth infusing his shaft with every caress of my breath.  His hips arched needily, and he cursed.  I do believe there might be a tiny bit of a sadist in me, for making him writhe and curse was a powerful feeling.  My libido reared its ugly greedy head and I obeyed it. I leaned over him and braced his hips and then I took him into my mouth.  
  
God… what can I say?  The head of his shaft was soft and hot and deliciously firm.  It tasted salty sweet and held a hint of the blueberry lube I’d been playing with.  With a happy little hum I explored and thoroughly enjoyed the cock in my mouth.  I’d quite enjoyed taking Chacha deep, but he’d been difficult because of his girth.  Reita’s cock was just plain fun.  A perfect girth to give fellatio to with a length to satisfy.  I really didn’t give a damn if Reita found out I could come from giving oral sex.  I wanted to taste more of his Cum and I set to out get me some with zest.  Reita lost it, like _completely_.  He bucked his hips instinctually and I let him.  I didn’t try to hinder his hips in any way, I just met him thrust for thrust as he fucked my mouth.  I could hear Chacha whispering to him but I couldn’t hear what he said.  Knowing Chacha it was something sexy, some sensual encouragement about how I must feel on his cock and how beautiful I looked with a thick shaft in my mouth.  Ah, oh lord then he struck the back of my throat and the poor thing he almost threw his back out trying to pull out of me.  But I pinned his hips down and went after my prize.  I didn’t stop the pace he’d started and I let him know in no uncertain terms I wanted him pounding the back of my throat as I did it for him.  Thankfully he got the hint and stopped resisting and gave in to the demands of his body, bucking his hips frantically until he came once again with a strangled cry, my own orgasm following shortly after, a few hot splatters of which struck his calf.  _Go me_.  
  
I pulled slowly off his cock and gave it a few appreciative licks and kisses then lifted my head and wiped any drool off.  I grinned at him. “You know you did wonderfully.  Most men wouldn’t have tried to pull out once they’d gone so far.  Not every man can take you so deep comfortably, so you do need to be careful.  Lucky for you I  _like_  to deep throat.  And for you, I like to swallow.  Not all men like the taste of cum so it’s usually polite to ask first before you cum in someone’s mouth. If they don’t like it then either use a condom or do your best to pull out before you lose your load.  Ready for more?”  Reita looked at me stupidly.  I’d given him two orgasms in less than 30 minutes and he looked about ready to pass out.  “I’ll take that as a yes”  I grinned and shifted my position on the bed.  Gently I raised his knees and spread his legs to give me more room. Chacha helped me put a few pillows under his hips to raise them and then I settled myself in between his legs.  I turned my head and kissed his inner thigh, letting my kisses trail higher and higher until my cheek was nudging his testicles.  I used one hand to move them out of my and I coated a finger with lube and smeared it across his taint and lightly across his puckered hole.  A hole that began quivering long before I’d touched it gently.  
  
I began to lathe the area with long strong strokes of my tongue, my head following the renewed bucking of Reita’s hips.  I shoved my arms under his hips and pulled his ass toward my mouth, holding him tight against me as I made love to his entrance with my mouth.  I licked and nibbled and sucked until he was shivering and then I speared him with my tongue.  Gentle intrusions that had him chanting to god and trying to buck his hips and eventually begging me for more, something more, anything more as he keened his incoherent need. I knew what he needed so I lifted my head and spoke to him huskily.  “I’m going to put my finger inside you okay?  Just a finger.  I know what you need Reita, and I’m going to give it to you okay?”  I didn’t hear a yes, all I heard were louder pleas, so I took that as an affirmative. I coated my fingers with lube and then gently pressed my middle finger, the longest one, against his entrance. His body had been so teased by my tongue that it opened to receive my finger almost as soon as I’d pressed against it.  I seated my finger in one long deep stroke.  Reita had cried out so hard that I thought maybe I’d hurt him so I froze.  He was incoherent and babbling, I looked to Chacha for guidance.  He smiled at me with that knowing smile. “It’s okay love, introduce to him to his prostate.”  I grinned and leaned over Reita, my finger buried inside him. He was thrashing his head back and forth and rocking against my finger so I had to use my other hand to brace his head for a kiss.  
  
I captured his lips with my own and plunged my tongue inside.  I kissed him the way Chacha so often kissed me.  I made love to his mouth and as soon as I felt him begin to calm down I started moving my finger inside him. Long deep gentle strokes that matched my tongue invading his mouth and he whimpered and moaned. Both of his hands reaching up to hold my head as I loved him.  The tempo of his cries changing and becoming louder as I found his prostate and began stroking it with every thrust.  It didn’t take long after that until he screamed so loud my eardrums rang as I shoved my finger deep but wriggled the tip against his prostate prolonging his orgasm.  His body clenched deliciously around my finger and I whispered how beautiful he was as he came.  And then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.  I gently removed my hand from his body and looked over at Chacha who knew the fear that was in my heart.  He kissed me gently and started chuckling.  “It’s okay baby, it shocked the hell out of me too the first time you passed out from pleasure. Why don’t you come lie between us so I can give you some good loving while we wait for him to rejoin us?”  
  
I was all for that, so I gently climbed over Reita’s sated body and laid down beside him.  I was rather proud of myself.  I just hoped that he wasn’t going to be sore from my finger.  My fingers were a little thicker than Reita’s and I’d certainly touched him deeper than he’d ever been able to touch himself.  Chacha distracted me with some of those mind-numbing kisses and I melted into the bed.  I’m not sure how long we lay there kissing, with Chacha just lightly stroking my body with one hand. Soft long caresses that felt so nice, so good, and which nearly lulled me to sleep.  Reita awoke with a moan and Chacha let me up for air.  I glanced over at him, his pupils blown with sexual endorphins, his gaze not quite focused.  I entwined my fingers with his as he lay beside me coming back to his senses, and Chacha picked that moment to lean over me and start gently suckling on Reita’s cock.  I knew how sensitive Reita’s cock was, I remembered the ache of too many orgasms so close together, but there’s something incredibly soothing about a warm soft mouth giving careful attention to tender flesh.  We felt Reita’s body shudder softly and I turned to face him, kissing him gently.  
  
“Kou?  What happened?”  He asked me softly, his speech slightly slurred. I grinned at him.  “You passed out from pleasure.  I think.  Whatever the cause you took an involuntary nap.  How does your backside feel? I didn’t hurt you did I?  You were rather incoherent, I had to guess I was doing the right thing by you.”  He blushed, though it was a faint one, his blood supply was still somewhat trapped south of his navel. “I feel good, all tingly deep inside.  So that was my prostate huh?”  He asked and I nodded.  “That would be why men are so willing to take it in the ass.  I personally feel that it’s God’s way of leveling the playing field.  I mean women get to have a g-spot, why not men?  The prostate is God’s answer to a man’s g-spot.  I think that it’s stupid to put men down for enjoying a pleasure that God gave us. I mean if he didn’t want us to experience that pleasure, it wouldn’t be possible.  So the people who like to preach that it’s a sin for two men to love each other have never made sense to me.  Sure we have choices but it’s like with anything that gives us pleasure, you have to use it responsibly.”  If I could have patted myself on my back I would have.  I felt like I sounded quite wise at that moment.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Chacha continue to teach Reita about the pleasures of sex and the difference between making love and fucking.

Reita moaned and lifted his hips. "God, his mouth feels so good, even though I've never been this sensitive.  Oh, Kou... if that was just a taste, I want it all.  Please, Kou?  I want to feel you inside me the way your finger was, so hot and deep."  Reita was a moaning, writhing mess of need and I knew just how he felt.  I was just as needy for my Chacha's mouth on my body and his cock inside of me. I smiled and kissed him, making love to his mouth until I felt his fingers tugging deliciously against my scalp and then I let him up for air.  "We have time, Reita.  But I want my baby to take care of me first, and I want you to watch.  I want you to touch us and explore us and ask questions, okay?" 

 I reached down and tugged at Chacha's hair, pulling him off of Reita's swelling cock.  I nibbled on my bottom lip and started panting, the heat of my desire for him flooding through me.  "Pin me down for a bit, baby? mmm.... and maybe..."  I blushed, looking at Reita, almost afraid to ask for what I really wanted with Reita there, due to his reaction to my bruises in the bathroom. But Chacha knew me, and knew that this was just as important a lesson for Reita to witness as any other.  "What do you need baby?  There's no shame in what you ask of me, and as long as we can do it safely.  I promised, I'd meet all of your needs, and I meant it.  So let's show Reita what it's like to ask for what you want and need with all honesty, and how a true lover meets them."

I smiled at Reita and nodded before turning my head so I could get lost Chacha's dark-chocolate gaze.  "Spank me till I cum?"  I asked softly, blushing furiously.  "Bound and blind-folded like in the kitchen?"  He countered, just as softly, his voice going to that sinful rabbit-fur-on-my-cock place that made me whimper with need.  "God, yes, _please_...." I begged, my breath coming in heavy pants of want and need. 

Chacha leaned up over both of us and kissed Reita stupid first, and then me.  "Hands and knees, baby."  He ordered and I scrambled to comply, kneeling over Reita's prone body.  He was blushing furiously, incredibly embarrassed to be pulled into something so kinky right off the bat.  I could tell he wanted to move but I shook my head. "Please stay, Reita.  I want you to see how good this feels to me, so you understand that he's not _really_ hurting me, but that he's giving me the pain I crave, balanced with such incredible pleasure that I can't help but cum from it.  So you can see how good it feels for me to submit to him.  To _everything_ he does to me, knowing that even if I ask for something that leaves bruises - he will never _truly_ harm me.  He's a good man, Reita.  And an excellent Dominant.  He knows my safe word, and he will never take me to a place where I need to use it.  Watch us, Reita, because I think that some of what I crave, you crave too and I want you to see what Dominance and Submission mean to us.  I want you to see that what I crave doesn't have to include humiliation and degradation.  That what I crave can be given in a loving and supportive manner." 

Reita trembled beneath me but he nodded his head, letting his hands settle on my forearms as I leaned over him, trapping him beneath me as I waited for Chacha to return with the restraints and the crop he'd used on me in the kitchen.  I felt the bed move and I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder at  him.  I trembled waiting for his possession of me.  Of his commands that my body was poised to obey.  Already I felt myself slipping into that head-space that only Chacha could ever put me in.  First came the collar, and he ratcheted it to that perfect degree that had me whimpering his name and rocking my hips.  He leaned over me and growled huskily in my ear.  "Kiss him while I bind your wrists."  With a needy moan I leaned down and did just as I was ordered.  I moaned and captured Reita's lips in a hungry kiss, plunging my tongue into his mouth the way I wanted to feel Chacha plunging deep into my ass.  My whimpers and moans growing louder as the cuffs got tighter and I felt as well as heard the loud click as they were padlocked to the chains attached to the floor at the head of the bed. 

When I finally came up for air, we were both panting, pupils blown with sexual desire.  Then came the blind-fold and I whined Chacha's name.  He stroked my back and crooned in my ear, waiting for me to calm down.  Patient and as frustrating as ever.  "mmm.... so obedient, my love.  I'm going to heat your ass up so beautifully and slow, just like I did in the kitchen.  Only this time, Reita is going to be touching you.  Kissing you.  Exploring you.  Tell him what you need, Kou." His voice was dark in my ear and I cried out when the first sharp sting landed.  My head dipped in submission, dizzy with pain and pleasure and need.  "Reita..." I whimpered as another blow landed, followed by Sasha's warm palms soothing the tender skin.  I didn't expect Reita to do anything, I honestly hadn't expected Chacha to pull Reita into this.  But the idea that Reita would touch me because Chacha wanted him to pushed me even higher.  Each burning sting from the crop causing a low moan of need to leave my lips, though I had no words for what I wanted Reita to do to me.  I just wanted him to touch me, like Chacha had told me he would.

The next few blows were sharper, hotter, and I cried out with pleasure and pain.  Rocking my hips into the soothingly sore grip of Chacha's palms on the wounded skin.  "Reita, _please_...."  I begged, wanting him to choose to become a part of my fantasy, of this scene of submission to the will of my lover. At last I felt him.  Warm hands gripped my hips as a hot mouth latched onto one of my nipples and suckled hard.  I shuddered hard and cried out, Chacha meeting my passion with several rapid swats.  "That's right, Reita.  See how much my baby needs your touch?  Suck his nipples harder!"  Chacha growled and God... Reita did just what he was ordered to do. 

I whimpered and whined, begging for more, and Chacha gave it.  He peppered my ass and thighs until everything burned deliciously and my nipples were taught and painful from Reita's enthusiastic suckling.  "Tug his testicles low and back toward me, Reita"  And I knew what was coming.  That last painful blow that would make me explode and I whimpered in anticipation of it.  "Just like last time, baby.  Cum for me when it lands.  But not until then."  He rubbed my sore ass and played with my hole, fucking me with two lubed fingers slow and deep until he was rubbing against my prostate and I was weeping with the need to cum. Holding myself back from my orgasm because he didn't want me to cum with his fingers inside me, he wanted me cum when he struck my balls. I keened and trembled with need and finally he withdrew his hand from my body and I whispered... " _God, please_ " and then that last painful blow landed and my orgasm exploded through me like a freight train.  I literally _screamed_ my orgasm, my back arching so hard I felt my vertebra crack before I collapsed forward in a sated heap onto Reita's body. 

Reita's arms soothed my back and he crooned in my ear. I think we'd rendered  him speechless, I know I certainly was.  And we'd aroused him, I felt his straining erection where it was trapped between our bodies.  I felt Chacha lift me up, and position me back onto my hands and knees and I smiled, wondering what he had planned for me next.  I felt his nails trailing tender fires of sensation up along my heated thighs and then I heard a strangled cry of protest from Reita. I didn't have time to wonder what had caused it because then Chacha was crouched behind me, his body pressed to my sore ass as his hands on my hips urged me down and I gasped as I felt Reita's condom-sheathed cock nudge my entrance. 

"That's right, baby.  You're going to ride him.  You're going to take him deep as I press you down onto him and at the pace I set."  I moaned as he pressed me down onto Reita's cock.  I melted back against him, as far as my bonds would let me, and dropped my head back on his shoulder.  He rocked us at first slow and gentle up and down on Reita's cock and though I could hear Reita's cries of pleasure, they weren't anything like my own.  "Oh, Chacha..."  I moaned as I gave myself over to the pleasure he wanted to give my body.  Fucking me on Reita's cock the way he might pleasure me with a toy.  To his pleasure and by his will, and it was fucking amazing. 

I whimpered as he began rocking us faster, harder, pushing me down deeper onto Reita's cock even as I faintly heard him encourage Reita to raise his hips, to take his pleasure of my willing body.  Reita's hips started bucking as Chacha made me ride him faster, each thrust grinding my sore ass not only against Chacha's hips but Reita's as well.  And God did it feel good, so good, that I'm not sure who came first.  Me or Reita.... And then of course, I passed out dammit. 


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Uruha teaches Richard about taking responsibility for choosing not to use his safe word when he probably should have.

I woke with a soft moan, trapped between two warm bodies, and I had to admit it felt nice.  I knew Chacha was behind me, guarding my wounded ass, and I smiled sleepily at Reita who was stroking me softly, a look of awe on his face.  "mmm.... sorry about that, Chacha's very good at fucking me stupid. I keep passing out from the pleasure.  Thank you for becoming part of it for me.  Did I feel good to you, Reita?"  I asked, because even though he'd cum, it didn't necessarily mean that he'd like to be ridden that way again.  Not everyone was a top, and his arousal could have come from any of many things.  It could have come from my submission, or Chacha's Domination, or a combination of both.  We'd just sort of taken advantage of his hard cock for our own purposes and I sort of felt bad about that.  We'd never asked him if he'd be willing to fuck me.

He smiled shyly. "Oh yeah, you felt wonderful, Kou.  But you know what was even hotter?  The fact that Chacha was in control of how you rode me.  Of how fast and deep I went inside your body, as if he was making love to you with _my_ cock. And I still can't get over the fact you came from him spanking you.  Did it really feel that good?"  He asked.  I smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him, kissing him softly as I let my fingers trail along his heated skin.  I tried to put my thoughts into words, but it was hard.  It was difficult to explain what my submission to Chacha meant to me and what it felt like. 

"You know how when you take a hot bath, the hot water burns when you first get in, and it kind of hurts but then later when you get out, you're skin is all hot and extra sensitive?  It's kind of like that.  At first the sting is painful, but it quickly becomes hot and tingly. And when Chacha rubs the reddened skin, it's sore but it feels good too. Sort of like how it hurts but feels good to rub on an itchy patch of sunburn. Does that make sense?  I didn't know I liked to be spanked until he did it.  But now, _oh yeah_... I kind of like it, not because of the pain per se, but because of how tender I am afterward, and how it makes me feel."

I could feel Chacha behind me, soothing me with his hand, even though I felt his warm smile against the nape of my neck.  He needed to hear this as much as Reita did, so I tried to put it all into words so they could both understand. "I can't quite explain it, Reita, but it _feels_ ... I feel _accomplished_ for having endured whatever Chacha chooses to place on me, I feel proud of myself when I can follow his orders.  I feel safe that I can trust him to hurt me in the just right way that feels good, even while it makes me feel vulnerable and protected at the same time. And it just feels good to let him take me on that journey, no matter where it leads, because I know the end is going to be somewhere amazing.  I didn't imagine when I asked him to spank me until I came, that I'd end up riding your cock for his pleasure. But the results were mind-blowing, were they not?  He takes _such good care of me_ , and gives me what I need.  He pays attention to me, to what gives me pleasure and to what _doesn't_.  He even gives me things I never would have thought of on my own, like riding your cock to his command.  And yet he has never asked of me anything that would truly hurt me. I hope that if you ever think about submitting to someone, you find a Dominant you can trust, who will give you what you need and take you on that journey, without thinking that he has the right to tear you down to do it. You don't have to be humiliated or degraded or be made to feel dirty or sinful because you like to be bound, or because you like to be spanked, or for anything, really, that turns you on.  I mean, you know, as long as your kinks are _legal_. Then again, you might be hankering to be a Dominant and I hope that you see that being in control is a big responsibility and that the person giving you their submission isn't less of a person because of it.  I hope you see that there is as much strength in submission as there is in Dominance."

Reita looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I could see that he was thinking hard about everything I'd just said.  Chacha kissed my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Very well said, my love."  And I flushed with his approval.  He lifted his head and reached out his hand to join mine as we gently stroked Reita's body.  "A healthy sexual relationship with someone doesn't have to include kinky stuff, Reita.  It doesn't have to include Dominance and Submission, either.  That's just sort of something that Kou and I enjoy being for each other.  It's also important to understand that we're equal partners in our relationship.  Kou enjoys submitting to me, but sometimes I enjoy being the one who submits.  It's not wrong to enjoy both roles, or even to enjoy just one.  One role is not more important than the other.  Dominance and Submission, Bondage and Discipline, are just some ways that people enhance their relationship. But at its core, BDSM is meant to be about trust and about exploring what brings you pleasure.  It's about making sure that both of you get what you need within the bounds of your kinks. It's not supposed to be about tearing people down. It's not supposed to be one sided. Make sure that if you decide to play in that world that you speak up for what you want and need, and never ever play without  a safe word."

Reita nodded, still thinking sleepily about the information we'd dumped on him.  His hand strayed to my cock and his fingers stroked me lazily to arousal.  I hummed in pleasure and leaned back against Chacha to give him better access to my body.  He explored me gently and I moaned softly when Chacha lifted my leg, hooking my ankle over his knee, opening me up to Reita's explorations. My eyes hooded with pleasure at his soft touch.  He reached beneath me and I gasped as I felt his hand reach beneath me to pull Chacha's cock forward.  I moaned softly as Reita brushed the head of Chacha's cock against my hole.  Chacha nipped the nape of my neck and I felt his hips thrust forward slightly in Reita's gentle grip, as eager for my body as I was for  him to penetrate me. 

Reita nibbled his bottom lip, watching me as I moaned at the feel of my lover nudging against my entrance.  "He's still pretty firm, even this flaccid."  Reita commented.  I nodded, "It feels good when he takes me like this, I love the feel of him growing thicker and longer inside me as his passion grows.  When he's fully erect it's a bit difficult for me take him unless he's already been inside me for a while."  I said with a soft sigh of desire.  Oh, how I wanted to feel him there, so hot and deep inside me.

Reita blushed and I felt his hand fondling Chacha's cock and my entrance as he teased me with my lover's cock.  Reita leaned in and ghosted his lips across mine as he whispered his desire.  "I want to press him inside you.  I want to feel it as he slides between my fingers and into your body.  I want to feel him as he grows harder and thicker in my hand as he takes his pleasure of your tight body."  I groaned, hot damn but that was so sexy.  Something about Reita having the confidence to dominate how Chacha fucked me made me shiver with both desire and pride.  I'd pegged him for a submissive, but I think maybe I was wrong.

I felt Chacha's arm move and then he was handing Reita the lube and a condom.  He lifted the leg he'd placed over his hip and moved it in front of me, over Reita's shoulder, completely opening me to not only Reita's hand but Chacha's cock.  Chacha started tongue-fucking my ear just the way I liked as I melted in desire for what was to come. "We're going to make you scream for us, baby. We're going to make you cum and cum and cum. This time, you'll wait until Reita gives you permission to cum, and then it will be my turn to grant that permission.  Our safe word will be 'Nurse'.  Are you ready baby? Will you submit to us?"   Chacha asked, and I nodded. I didn't know exactly what Reita wanted or needed from this. But I trusted Chacha to keep me safe within the bounds of whatever they wanted to do to me. And I knew that if I used my safe word, Chacha _would_ make them stop.

Reita giggled, somewhat lightening the suddenly tense mood.  "God this is so fucking _hot_!" And then both men bent to the task of making me scream for their pleasure.  Chacha went back to tongue-fucking my ear, giving himself over to Reita's hand, scooting closer so Reita would have room to maneuver Chacha's cock into me. Reita leaned in and kissed me and I allowed him to dominate the kiss.  Letting myself go lax to the will of the men I'd given myself to.  I heard the cap from the lube snap open, and felt Reita rustle around, getting his hand good and lubed and smiled into his kiss when I felt him move closer.  His own lubed cock, brushing against my hip.  I broke the kiss and nipped sharply at his lip.  "If you plan to fuck me too, Reita, you have to use a condom.  Only Chacha is allowed to take me bare-back." 

Reita looked a bit chastised but I saw him rip  open the condom wrapper with his teeth and felt him apply it.  I hummed and pulled him closer, licking at his lips in invitation to possess mine.  Ah god, but Reita must have taken lessons from Chacha on how to drive me insane.  He scooted closer and I could feel him slicking up Chacha's shaft. Could feel the rumble of pleasure from Chacha's chest as he pressed himself against me.  And then the teasing started.  Reita grabbed Chacha's cock and pressed the head inside me only to remove it and replace it with his own cock. Back and forth, Chacha then himself.  Chacha, then himself. Chacha and his fingers inside me. Himself and his fingers.  Chacha, Reita, Chacha, fingers.  Sometimes shallow and sometimes deeper and somehow silently, Chacha understood what Reita intended because Chacha started rocking his hips against me in time to whatever rhythm Reita had set. Each man pressing deeper, but not deep enough.  Each penetration so wonderful, each retreat making me whimper in anticipation.  Sometimes simply playing at my entrance until I was whimpering and clutching Reita's arms hard enough to leave bruises, and sometimes fast shallow plunges until I was moaning and begging them to just fuck me already. 

And then it came, and when it did it felt so good, I could hardly comprehend it. Chacha, then Reita, then Chacha again. Chacha and Reita's fingers, Reita and his own fingers and then Chacha and Reita together inside me. First shallowly, trading places and sometimes pressing in together, each time pressing deeper until at last, to some unspoken signal they both sheathed themselves deeply within me.  So deeply and with such perfect pressure against my prostate that I couldn't help it. I screamed my orgasm and bathed Reita with my seed.  Reita and Chacha entwined their fingers beneath me and I could feel them touching me where we were joined, could feel them moving inside me sometimes in one long tandem stroke and sometimes in maddening countermeasure.  And oh god, all the while my Chacha was getting longer, thicker and I wept to be stretched so gloriously, so painfully and yet so pleasurably wide, to be possessed so fully and so deeply by Chacha. Knowing that he wanted this, that he wanted both their cocks inside me at the same time, or he wouldn't have allowed it. 

Reita panted against me and gripped my scalp in just that perfect way.  "I'm going to cum soon, Kou.  And then I'm going to hold real still, so deep inside you. And Chacha is going to fuck you, fuck us both so hard and deep until you both cum from it.  Until you scream again so beautifully.  Are you ready?  Are you ready for Chacha to fill you up with his cock and his seed?"   I couldn't answer, I wasn't ready and yet I was.  I'd already had my orgasm and was close to yet another. But I was too full and over-stimulated. I didn't know if I had another orgasm in me. But I wanted to feel Reita cum, I wanted to hear his cries knowing that it was my body and my submission that gave him that bliss. I _Wanted_ to feel Chacha fill me with his seed, staking his claim alongside Reita's cock in a tangible way.  Wanted my Chacha to cum, even if I couldn't. "Cum, please, Cum, God baby, Cum, please cum.." I babbled.    

Reita didn't last more than a few more moments and when he drove that last time, deeper into me than he had ever been, it hurt.  Yet that same part of me that gloried in my submission accepted the pain with a sense of accomplishment, because Reita screamed his orgasm so loudly in my ear that my hearing rang with it.  I could feel his heart beat in the pulse of his cock as he filled the condom between us. I made him do that.  The pleasure my body and my submission had given him, had made him scream _my_ name and tremble like a newborn against me.  And then Chacha began to move, oh God, and that hurt too because he pushed himself deeper, even deeper into me than he had been doing when both of them were moving.  I wept silently for the pain of it, until I felt him offer me his fingers and I suckled on them.  He plunged those long guitar-calloused fingers into my mouth in cadence with his cock, so fast and hard and deep until he rubbing and scratching on the back of my throat.  And God... it was exactly what I needed to distract me from the pain in my ass.  The complete possession of my body, the taste of him in my mouth, the heat of him surrounding me, was exactly what I needed, to concentrate on the pleasure of his cock taking complete and utter feral possession of my body.  I had no doubt that this time, as with the last I _would_ bleed a little.  But I also knew that this time, Chacha was in control of himself.  He knew that this time I'd be wounded, but that we'd chosen this wound together.

When he came we both screamed, and I clamped down on his fingers hard enough I tasted blood.  Wound for wound, though neither of us really meant the other harm.  The release of it was just so strong and undeniable and I reached for sweet oblivion and let it pull me down into its white embrace. I woke to the sound of Reita weeping and Chacha trying to soothe him.  Assuring him that I was okay.  90% of my body was numb with orgasmic bliss, but my ass throbbed. Cursing me with every beat of my traitorous heart, every breath from my lungs.  I groaned and laid my head on Reita's chest, trapping him beneath me.  "I'm okay, I think" I muttered.  I felt Chacha settle his weight on top of us, and I smiled to feel him there.  He had me, as always, and I was safe even though I ached and throbbed.  "There was blood baby."  He whispered, and I could hear the concern in his voice.  "I know."  I said, expecting it. "How much this time?"  He sighed.  "Just a bit more than the last time I think, but I checked, there's no active bleeding." 

I nodded, if we kept this up I felt I was likely to get hemorrhoids and wouldn't that just be fun?  I now, officially, was no longer against the no sex for a week rule. Grunting I lifted my head and pulled Reita's hands away from his face.  "Why are you crying, Reita?  Chacha wouldn't have let me get seriously harmed, and I had a safe word that I chose not to use. It was my choice to allow this, to push myself beyond what I felt I could endure.  I chose not to ask you to stop. I chose not to ask you to take me one at a time, but to allow you to have me together because that's what you both wanted and I wanted to give myself to you. I chose to submit myself to your fantasy and I chose to take the pain with the pleasure.  And most of it did feel good, _really good_ , Reita.   I just think maybe, at the end there it was all a bit _too much_ , especially given how large Chacha is when he's fully erect, not even counting your cock too. But I wanted to feel him cum, I wanted to feel him stake his claim on me right alongside your cock.  You wanted that too, didn't you? _Didn't you_?"  I asked, already knowing the answer. Reita loved my submission, but he loved my submission to Chacha even more. He sniffled and nodded his head. 

I nodded and let myself sprawl limply. "How do you feel, baby?"  Chacha asked quietly.  I groaned, "Kind of like I just shit a ghost pepper. God I need a hot bath and a soft tongue to soothe me back to sleep."  Chacha smiled and kissed my shoulder.  "I can do that, baby."  and I knew he would too, he'd done it before.

 

 


End file.
